After 5 Years ago
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ch 8 / KAISOO / Perjuangan seorang Kim Jongin untuk menyembunyikan jasad dan kematian Kyungsoo dari orang sekitarnya, serta membuktikan cintanya agar Kyungsoo bisa 'bangun' kembali / "Kau hidup lagi Kyungsoo yaa?" / "Kau harus melewati ujian pembuktian cinta, Jongin ah" / Dapatkah mereka bersatu untuk selamanya? / BL / RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

**After 5 Years ago**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, etc**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (?)**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), **

**Rated : T**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Author Note :

Mian, FF Kaisoo ini pernah aku publish dengan judul : **Jongin-Kyungsoo**, yang hanya one shoot. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membuat FF ini ber-Chapter, mungkin sekitar 8 Chapter saja, jadi aku menghapus dan mempublish ulang (dengan sedikit perubahan cerita dan alur). Aku mohon maaf jika ada pembaca yang pernah membaca FF ini, Dan mudah-mudahan tidak kesal karena membaca ulang lagi

.

.

.

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Hari yang cerah di sebuah sekolah swasta di kota Chuncheon…

Seorang namja dengan pakaian lumayan tebal duduk sendiri, Mata bulatnya mencoba fokus kedepan, Dia berusaha menikmati pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung tepat dihadapannya, pertandingan basket

Namja itu sebenarnya bukan tertarik dengan pertandingannya, namun dia tertarik dengan penampakan namja lain yang sedang bermain dan sukses mencetak skor

Namja itu mendesah, dia tidak salah lihat, pikiran-pikiran masa lalu kembali menghampirinya

"hei, lupakan namja itu, sepertinya dia bukan seseorang yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupanmu" ujar suara seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkan namja bermata bulat yang sibuk dengan pikirannya

"ah Baek" ucap namja tersebut, dia menoleh dan tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu

"Kyungsoo, kamu harus move on… ayolah…" lanjut namja yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun tersebut

"tidak semudah itu" balas si namja, namja dengan nama asli Do Kyungsoo, dia lagi-lagi mendesah pelan

"aku takut jika kamu tambah sakit, wajahmu sudah pucat begini, lebih baik kamu masuk saja ke asrama, cuaca dingin tidak bagus untukmu" ujar Baekhyun, mencoba memberikan perhatian kepada sahabat baiknya itu, sahabat yang baru dikenalnya setahun ini

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia berujar

"aku memang sedari dulu selalu pucat Baek"

Ya, Kyungsoo harus menerima kenyataan jika dia mengidap penyakit ganas : Leukimia, tepatnya jenis Leukimia Mieloid Akut. Penyakit itu dideritanya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo sedikit beruntung karena beberapa tahun yang lalu kedua orang tuanya mampu memberikan pengobatan terbaik, seperti Kemoterapi dan pemberian obat antikanker (sitostatika). Namun sekarang sudah jauh berbeda, semenjak kedua orang tuanya tiada karena meninggal tidak wajar di luar negeri. Kyungsoo diasuh oleh Neneknya, dan sebulan yang lalu neneknya juga dipanggil oleh sang maha pencipta. Jadi sekarang Kyungsoo tinggal di asrama sekolah, dia tinggal secara gratis, karena pemilik asrama merasa berhutang budi dengan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, yang semasa hidupnya menjadi donatur dan penyumbang terbesar bagi sekolah swasta itu

Jadi kini, Kyungsoo hanya menunggu waktu saja, kala detik-detik sang waktu tidak mengijinkannya lagi menikmati dunia

.

.

.

"baiklah, aku masuk kekelasku dulu, aku menyarankan kamu istirahat saja, guru-guru pasti mengerti" kata Baekhyun, dia beranjak

"terima kasih Baek" Kyungsoo berujar singkat, dia masih ingin duduk dan melihat namja masa lalunya

Kyungsoo kembali termenung, namun renungannya mendadak buyar, karena sesuatu tepat mengenai kepalanya,

'bugh..' dia sedikit menjerit, kaget

Sakit,

"oh…" hanya itu kata yang terucap di bibir namja yang tidak sengaja melemparkan bola kearah Kyungsoo, dilain pihak Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya

Namja yang melempar bola itu cepat berlalu, dia hanya mengambil bola yang tadi mengenai kepala Kyungsoo, tanpa meminta maaf

Kyungsoo mematung, dia ingin sekali menyapa namja itu, tapi suaranya tercekat,

'Jongin ah, aku yakin kamu itu' batin Kyungsoo, dia menyebutkan nama namja itu dalam hati, nama yang selalu diingatnya, nama dan sosok yang selalu dinantikannya selama 5 tahun ini

Tidak terasa air mata Kyungsoo berlinang

.

.

.

Rusuh dan riuh mewarnai ruangan kelas Kyungsoo. Para siswa dan siswi yang tidak tahu aturan berceloteh tidak jelas, mereka banyak yang bermain dan saling menggoda, terutama namja, yang sering berusaha mengangkat rok para yeoja-yeoja dikelas. Para yeoja-yeoja centil dikelas itupun senang-senang saja, apalagi jika yang menggoda dan mengerjai mereka adalah namja tampan dan menawan, mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, malahan mereka rela menyerahkan tubuh dan keperawanan mereka untuk direnggut, berlebihan memang, namun itu fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah

Kyungsoo masuk dengan langkah pelan, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak. Terdengar dengan jelas beberapa temannya menyebutkan namanya, Kyungsoo was-was

Penampilan Kyungsoo yang selalu berbeda memang menjadi bahan candaan dan cibiran, Kyungsoo selalu mengalungkan syal tebal dilehernya dan memakai sweater tebal yang membungkus seragam sekolahnya, dengan wajah selalu pucat tentunya

"wah, namja tidak tahu diri datang juga" celoteh salah seorang namja teman Kyungsoo, dia duduk tepat diatas meja Kyungsoo

"dia benar-benar percaya diri, dasar gatal" timpal seorang yeoja bertampang judes

Kata-kata sindiran itu sudah dipastikan untuk Kyungsoo, semua mata memandang namja imut dan kecil itu, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, matanya yang bulat semakin bulat, dia menatap tas sekolahnya yang sudah terbuka dan buku hariannya yang teronggok tidak elit disalah satu tangan teman sekolahnya

"drama queen, bitch" umpat salah seorang yeoja lagi

"jalang" sambung yeoja yang lain, mereka-mereka ini sepertinya tidak suka dengan Kyungsoo, terutama dengan kalimat atau tulisan, yang sebentar lagi 'dibacakan' oleh salah seorang siswa disana

"pangeran mimpi, dua kata itu sepertinya tepat disandangkan untuk namja sakit-sakitan dikelas kita" seru namja yang memegang buku harian Kyungsoo, dengan name tag Hyunsik

"tolong kembalikan buku harianku.. kumohon.." pinta Kyungsoo, dia kembali melangkah dan mencoba mengambil buku hariannya,

"tidak semudah itu.. aku akan membacakan kalimat pamungkas dibuku jelek ini, setelah itu kamu bisa mengambilnya, paham" bentak namja yang bernama Hyunsik tersebut, dia menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Kyungsoo

"tolong… jangan…" Kyungsoo mulai terisak-isak, dia lemah

Hyunsik tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia mulai membaca :

"Kim Jongin, kaukah itu? Aku tidak percaya bisa melihatmu lagi, aku sangat bahagia. Kamu tahu, 5 tahun aku menantikanmu, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi…" Hyunsik menghentikan kalimat yang dibacanya, berusaha menikmati raut wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah

"aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin. masih mencintaimu… dulu, kini dan sampai mati" Hyunsik mengakhiri kalimat yang dibacanya, dia kembali tersenyum, senyum meremehkan

"memuakkan" seru seorang yeoja yang bernama Nana tiba-tiba, setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dibacakan

"dasar homo… laknat" timpal suara yang lain, Hyorin

"jangan mimpi, Jongin normal"

"tidak tahu malu, pura-pura kenal… modus basi yang sering terjadi"

Dan berbagai cacian dan hinaan lainnya, semuanya ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi, dia meloloskan air matanya keluar, dia dipermalukan oleh teman-temannya sendiri, teman-teman yang seharusnya menjaga dan memberikan semangat hidup untuknya

Kyungsoo tertunduk, air matanya masih mengalir, dia mengusapnya pelan. Dia melihat buku hariannya dilemparkan tepat dibawah kakinya, sebuah penghinaan

Kyungsoo memungut buku hariannya itu, dia menaruhnya didadanya, dengan sangat erat. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menghadap pintu, dan..

Degg…

Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat dan sembab tepat menatap mata namja yang baru saja dibacakan namanya dibuku hariannya, Kim Jongin

Namja berkulit tan itu berdiri tepat disamping pintu masuk, wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan, dan sudah jelas bahwa dia mendengar semua kalimat, kata perkata yang dibacakan oleh Hyunsik tadi, semuanya…

"Jongin ah…" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, dia masih mengeratkan pegangan buku harian didadanya

Namja yang bernama Jongin itu menggeleng pelan, dia lalu berlalu menuju kelasnya yang tepat disamping ruangan kelas Kyungsoo, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah-katapun

"Jongin ah, maafkan aku…" gumam Kyungsoo lagi, nyaris tidak kentara, dia merasa sudah mempermalukan Jongin dengan mencatatkan nama namja itu dibuku harian pribadinya. Kyungsoo semakin lemah, masalah dan sakitnya terus menggerogoti sedikit kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dia rasakan

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…

**3 hari kemudian, **

Baekhyun, teman Kyungsoo menghampiri kamar Kyungsoo. Kebetulan jarak kamar mereka hanya 2 kamar saja, jadi tidak sulit untuk mencapai istana pribadi Kyungsoo itu,

"boleh aku masuk?" sapa Baekhyun, dia berdiri tepat disamping kamar Kyungsoo yang terbuka,

"masuklah" jawab Kyungsoo, dia merapikan baju-bajunya dan memakai syal baru dan dililitkan dilehernya

Baekhyun masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo,

"hm.. aku sudah mendengar cerita-cerita dari teman-teman, aku harap kamu tidak memasukkannya kedalam hati, sebagian dari mereka memang begitu" ucap Baekhyun memulai percakapan,

"tidak apa Baek, aku sudah biasa.." balas Kyungsoo, dia mendesah pelan

Kyungsoo menatap penampilan Baekhyun yang tidak biasanya, temannya itu memakai kaos oblong dan celana jeans baru, terlihat akan bepergian

"jadi hari ini kamu akan pulang kerumah orang-tuamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia masih ingat perkataan temannya itu 3 hari yang lalu, yang berkata ingin pulang kampung, karena kebetulan momentnya tepat, libur panjang akhir semester dan sepertinya banyak siswa memutuskan untuk pulang juga

"iya, Kyungsoo.. hm.. sebaiknya kamu ikut denganku saja, aku tidak enak meninggalkanmu disini, kamu sakit dan…"

"tidak mengapa Baek ah, pulanglah.. kamu tahu sendirikan jika aku tidak bisa bepergian jauh" potong Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum, senyum tulus yang selalu diberikan untuk orang terdekatnya

"iya, aku tahu itu… andai saja omma dan appa tidak memaksaku untuk pulang, aku lebih memilih untuk bersamamu disini, kamu teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki" kata Baekhyun tulus dari hatinya

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum,

"tidak mengapa, masih ada penjaga kantin yang tinggal dilantai bawah, aku tidak sendiri, tenang saja" ucap Kyungsoo, wajah dan bibirnya semakin pucat saja

Baekhyun mendesah dan dia memeluk Kyungsoo, pelukan hangat dari seorang sahabat

"aku akan pulang secepatnya.." kata Baekhyun, dia mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan-akan itu adalah pelukan terakhirnya untuk Kyungsoo, sahabatnya

"iya, terima kasih" timpal Kyungsoo, dia balas memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun

Beberapa menit kemudain, kedua namja itu melepaskan pelukannya, mata keduanya merah

"aku pergi dulu Kyungsoo ya, aku menitipkan kunci kamarku, jika kamu memerlukan sesuatu masuk saja" ucap Baekhyun, dia menyerahkan kunci kamarnya dengan gantungan berbentuk miniatur matahari yang sedikit bersinar

"iya" timpal Kyungsoo pendek, dia menerima kunci kamar milik Baekhyun

Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun benar-benar harus pergi, dia sekali lagi memeluk Kyungsoo singkat dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya

Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya itu menjauh, berangkat bersama Bis yang akan membawanya di stasiun kereta api

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Namja yang bernama Kim Jongin melangkahkan kakinya pulang kerumah, dia menggunakan jasa Bis dan hanya perlu sedikit berjalan kaki untuk sampai gerbang rumahnya

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti, dia melihat dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi,

"kamu suami yang tidak bertanggungjawab… selalu pulang malam dan tidak pernah ada waktu untuk keluarga.." cecar ibu Jongin, dia terlihat sangat emosional

"aku muak dengan semua ocehanmu, kamu sendiri tidak pernah sadar dengan tingkahmu" balas ayah Jongin tajam

"jadi kamu menyesal telah menikahiku?" Tanya Ibu Jongin keras, dia mengambil rokok diatas meja, membakar ujungnya dan mengisapnya

Ayah Jongin geleng-geleng kepala, dia tidak suka dengan gaya hidup isterinya yang berubah. Dia seperti menemukan sosok lain dan berbeda dari isterinya itu

"sudahlah" seru ayah Jongin, dia masuk dan melewati isterinya, sepertinya ayah Jongin itu baru saja datang dan langsung dicecar habis-habisan

Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adu mulut kedua orang tuanya, menggeleng dan mendesah pelan.

Jongin membalikan tubuhnya, dia melangkah keluar, niatnya untuk pulang kerumah lenyap bagai asap, dia merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel, memencet beberapa angka dan menunggu panggilannya dijawab,

"halo.." jawab panggilan diseberang telefon, suara yang sangat bass

"halo Yeol hyung… maaf, bisa aku bermalam dirumah hyung..?" Tanya Jongin to the point

"ah, Jongin.. bisa kawan. Datang saja, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu" jawab namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu, kawan baik Jongin

"terima kasih hyung…" tutup Jongin

Jongin menoleh sekilas kearah pintu rumahnya, terdengar suara teriakan samar-samar ayah dan ibunya, tanda bahwa pertengkaran belum selesai, pertengkaran kedua orang tua yang menikah 19 tahun yang lalu itu berlanjut didalam rumah, rumah yang tidak pernah sama lagi, rumah yang hanya diisi oleh teriakan dan umpatan

Jongin mendesah kasar,

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya lagi, dia terhenti karena melihat pahatan dengan inisial KK disalah satu pohon besar. Dan entah mengapa dia teringat sosok namja bermata bulat, namja yang pernah ditinggalkannya 5 tahun yang lalu. Kenangan itu kembali terlintas. Dan kini Jongin kembali, kerumah lamanya, namun sang waktu memang tidak membiarkan kedua namja itu bertemu ditempat yang sama, namja bermata bulat itu dibawa oleh neneknya. Namun kemudian tanpa terduga mereka berdua bertemu di sekolah, namun semuanya terasa beda… Jongin berusaha melupakan kenangan itu, dia menganggap semua yang terjadi dimasa lalu adalah akibat dirinya yang masih labil dan terlalu dini mengenal cinta

Jongin menggeleng dan berusaha menghilangkan sosok namja yang selalu tersenyum untuknya, senyum bentuk hati yang jarang dimiliki oleh setiap namja

'ah… sial…' batin Jongin dalam hati, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menuju rumah teman dekatnya, Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Liburan sekolah sudah dimulai. Musim dingin masih terus menyelimuti kawasan di semenanjung Korea. Liburan yang bisa diisi dengan bermain salju, main sky dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata, itu merupakan banyak pilihan yang digemari oleh namja dan yeoja di negeri ginseng tersebut

Hal yang berbeda dirasakan oleh namja yang bernama Kyungsoo, dia tidak mungkin bisa menikmati indahnya musim dingin, atau musim-musim yang lain, dia hanya bisa tinggal diasramanya, menunggu malaikat maut untuk mencabut nyawanya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, sakit yang dideritanya semakin membuatnya lemah, pucat dan tidak berdaya

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar kamarnya, dia menatap sekelilingnya… sunyi dan sepi. Sepertinya semua penghuni asrama pulang kerumah orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo berteman hembusan angin yang menusuk tulang

Kyungsoo menatap lapangan basket yang tepat ditengah sekolah, dia teringat kembali namja berkulit eksotis yang selalu dirindukannya. Dia ingin memeluk namja itu, mengungkapkan rasa rindunya, memegang wajahnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan ucapan terima kasih karena telah mewarnai hidupnya yang kelam, walau hanya dalam mimpi

'Jongin ah…'

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali berlinang, dia berbalik. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya yang terasa sangat pendek, dia mendadak pusing dan sesak. Mata bulat namja itu terpejam, dia memegang dinding depan kamarnya, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh, dia lemah

Dengan langkah pelan Kyungsoo masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya, dia menutup pintu namun tidak menguncinya. Entah siapapun yang datang nanti dan mungkin mendapatinya sudah tidak bernyawa, paling tidak orang itu bisa memberitahukan orang sekitar dan memperlakukan jasadnya dengan layak

Kyungsoo berbaring dan meraih selimutnya, selimut bergambar kartun Pororo. Dia menutup matanya secara perlahan. Nafasnya semakin pendek dan sesak, wajah dan bibirnya semakin memucat. sepertinya sang waktu sudah tidak mengijinkannya lagi menikmati masa

Dalam keadaan mata terpejam, Kyungsoo mencoba membayangkan masa-masa indah yang pernah dirasakannya 5 tahun yang lalu, biarlah kenangan singkat itu sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal untuknya. Dia akan tersenyum sambil menanti kematian menjemputnya

'Jongin ah, selamat tinggal'

.

.

.

**Flashback on :**

5 tahun yang lalu,

Namja dengan rambut jatuh dan menggunakan kaca mata duduk sendirian didepan hamparan laut yang biru, dia sepertinya menantikan seseorang ditempat tersebut,

"hei… maaf, aku terlambat.." seru sebuah suara, suara namja. suara yang selalu disukai oleh namja berkaca mata itu,

"tidak mengapa" timpal namja berkaca mata

Namja yang baru datang itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja imut yang sudah terlebih dahulu datang

"Dio ah, kamu sepertinya sangat suka tempat ini.." sapa namja itu memulai percakapan, dia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap namja yang dipanggilnya Dio itu

"Jongin ah, aku suka ketenangan, disini tenang" jawab namja yang disebut Dio itu, namun nama aslinya adalah Do Kyungsoo

"tapi biarpun tenang, laut ini pasti menyimpan hal-hal yang mengerikan, disebelah sana itu, sepertinya sangat dalam" ujar namja yang disapa Jongin itu, namja berkulit tan yang seksi, dia menunjuk area lautan yang dirasanya sangat berbahaya

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menolehkan wajahnya kearah rekan bicaranya

"aku lebih suka jika kamu tidak pakai kaca mata, mata indahmu itu harusnya diperlihatkan kepada dunia, bukan disambunyikan dibalik lensa" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum,

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, dia lalu membuka kaca matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan imut dan polos, sepertinya dia harus mempertimbangkan memakai lensa mata, agar mata minusnya tidak perlu kaca mata lagi

"jadi hari ini kamu akan pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia sepertinya resah dan gundah, sejak tadi yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah rencana kepergian sahabatnya tersebut

"iya, appa dan omma ingin pindah keluar kota, sepertinya urusan bisnis, dan rumah lama kami dibiarkan begitu saja, mungkin kami hanya sebentar dan kembali lagi" terang Jongin, dia mendesah pelan

"kamu tidak akan melupakanku kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, tatapannya serius

Jongin tersenyum,

"tidak akan, aku tidak akan melupakanmu" jawab Jongin dan merangkul bahu sempit Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo gelagapan dan mendadak kikuk

"aku akan memberikan ini untukmu.." ujar Jongin lagi, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kalung, kalung berwarna silver yang polos, namun terukir dengan jelas inisial dengan huruf KK besar di ibu kalung tersebut

"KK? Ini inisial apa?" Kyungsoo menatap kalung itu dan tersenyum singkat

"KK… mungkin Kyungsoo dan Kai" jawab Jongin enteng, dia tertawa pelan

Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa, kepergian rekannya sebentar lagi itu sedikit dia lupakan, dia selalu suka dengan tawa Jongin

"jadi ini untukkku..?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya

"iya, simpanlah.. aku harap kamu selalu menyimpan dan menjaganya, hingga kita bertemu lagi" jelas Jongin, dia mengeratkan rangkulannya, dan meletakkan kalung itu ditelapak tangan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menerima kalung itu dengan suka cita, paling tidak kalung itu bisa menjadi pengobat rindunya dimasa yang akan datang, dia menggenggam kalung itu dengan sangat erat

Hening

Kedua namja itu saling diam, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, terutama Kyungsoo yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jongin, bibirnya bergerak-gerak

"Jongin ah.."

"ya..?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan,

Dan kemudian…

"aku.. aku mencintaimu" kata-kata itu lolos dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo, kalimat yang yang terdiri dari kata-kata sarat makna dan pengharapan, kata cinta

Jongin tertegun, dia membisu. Dia menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo, namja itu tertunduk malu, seakan-akan dia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah dan ingin menariknya lagi

"Kyungsoo ya, kamu sangat pucat.. sebaiknya kamu pulang saja" kata Jongin, dia tidak menanggapi kalimat cinta Kyungsoo sebelumnya, dia memandang namja disampingnya yang memang terlihat pucat dan tidak sehat

"ah, baiklah.." tutup Kyungsoo

Akhir yang menyedihkan untuk Kyungsoo, cintanya digantung, tidak diterima, ataupun ditolak

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok seorang Kim Jongin, sosok namja yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya

Hingga 5 tahun berlalu

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O….O

"tidak, jangan pergi…" teriak Jongin lumayan keras…

Namja berkulit seksi itu terbangun dari tidurnya, dia bermimpi buruk, mimpi yang seakan nyata untuknya, mimpi yang memberikan tanda tentang sesuatu

Jongin mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya, dahinya berkeringat. Dia menatap jam kecil di meja nakas temannya, Chanyeol, baru jam 8 malam

Namja itu melirik sekilas ketempat tidur Chanyeol, temannya itu tidak ada, sepertinya sedang berada dikamar kakaknya, dilantai 2. Jongin tadi hanya membaringkan dirinya, dan diluar dugaannya dia malah tertidur dan terbangun karena Mimpi Buruk

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Perasaan bersalah menghantuinya, walau dia mencoba untuk melupakan masa lalunya, namun tetap saja sosok kecil namja bermata bulat selalu muncul dan tersenyum untuknya

Jongin berpikir keras, dia mencoba memahami perasaannya sendiri, perasaan yang tidak bisa dibohongi,

"apa aku telah melukainya..?" gumam Jongin pada dirinya sendiri, masih mengusap wajahnya

"ya.. tuhan, maafkan aku…"

Tanpa berpikir berlama-lama lagi, Jongin dengan cepat menyambar sweater tebalnya. Dia membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, dan berpapasan dengan salah satu pembantu yang bekerja di rumah Chanyeol, Jongin membungkuk singkat lalu menghamburkan dirinya keluar rumah, berlari dengan kencang untuk menemui namja kecilnya, Do Kyungsoo

'semoga belum terlambat…' batin Jongin, dia terus berlari, mengabaikan cuaca dingin dimalam hari

.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai tepat didepan pintu gerbang asrama disamping sekolahnya, dia menunduk dan berusaha menormalkan nafasnya karena habis berlari dengan kencang

Lampu-lampu disekitar asrama itu mempunyai cahaya yang minim, dan rata-rata lampu yang terlihat dikamar lantai 2 asrama semuanya padam, tanda bahwa penghuninya sedang pergi

Jongin mengarahkan padangannya disebuah kamar yang dikenalinya, kamar yang masih berpenerangan. Jongin tersenyum, dia kembali berlari dan menuju kamar itu

"Kyungsoo ya…" panggil Jongin, untuk pertama kalinya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu

Jongin terus memanggil nama Kyungoo, namun tidak ada jawaban, hanya keheningan yang menyambut suara Jongin

Jongin mencoba mendorong pintu kamar Kyungsoo, dan berhasil, pintu kamar itu tidak terkunci

"Kyungsoo ya, maaf… ini aku.. Jongin" ucap Jongin lagi, kali ini suaranya dipelankan,

Matanya tepat menangkap sosok imut dan kecil yang terbaring dengan selimut disudut kamar, mata namja itu terpejam dengan damai, seperti tertidur

"Kyungsoo ya, apa kamu tidur?" lanjut Jongin, dia mendekati sosok Kyungsoo

Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo, menatap namja itu lekat-lekat

"maaf, jika aku membangunkanmu, aku… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." kata Jongin, dia dengan ragu-ragu mengarahkan jemarinya ke tangan putih Kyungsoo, dingin, sangat dingin

Degg..

"Kyungsoo ya, kamu sangat dingin, dan wajahmu pucat sekali…"

Belum ada reaksi dari Kyungsoo

Jongin mulai bergetar, dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo, dia memberanikan diri memegang dahi, pipi dan leher Kyungsoo, semuanya dingin. Wajah Kyungsoo sangat pucat dan putih

Jongin semakin bergetar hebat, dia mengecek detak jantung dan nadi Kyungsoo, dan…

Jongin meraung sejadi-jadinya,

"tidak Kyungsoo ya.. jangan pergi. Kumohon.." Jongin meraung dan memeluk Kyungsoo, namja kecil itu terkulai tidak berdaya dipelukan Jongin, tanpa reaksi

"Kyungsoo.. aku minta maaf.." isak Jongin, dia memeluk Kyungsoo sambil menangis,

Jongin berusaha memeriksa kembali detak jantung dan nafas Kyungsoo, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Kehidupan yang menaungi Kyungsoo sudah pergi

Jongin terlambat,

"aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya, aku mencintaimu.." kata Jongin sambil menangis, dia mengulang-ulang kalimat itu berkali-kali, dia membalas cinta Kyungsoo, setelah 5 tahun

Jongin terus mendekap sosok Kyungsoo yang tidak bernyawa itu, air mata Jongin terus membanjiri pipinya, rasa sesal dan pedih menjadi satu dan meremukkan dirinya

"aku sudah yakin, bahwa kamulah cinta sejatiku, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu Kyungsoo ya.." raung Jongin lagi

"tenang saja, kamu tidak akan sendiri. Aku akan ikut bersamamu. Kita akan terus bersama" ucap Jongin mantap, dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo, lalu membuka sweater tebalnya dan memakaikannya ditubuh tidak bernyawa Kyungsoo

Jongin mengusap rambut jatuh Kyungsoo dan mengecup singkat bibir tebal dan pucat namjanya itu

"kita akan terus bersama, selamanya.."

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo dibelakangnya, dia harus berusaha ekstra keras karena namjanya itu jelas tidak mungkin berpegangan dipundaknya, sosok Kyungsoo yang mirip orang tidur terbungkus sweater dalam gendongan punggung kokoh Jongin

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggendong, keluar dari asrama, menghentikan bis untuk menuju ke stasiun kereta api yang masih beroperasi dimalam hari

.

.

.

Jongin masuk ke dalam kereta api yang akan mengantarkannya ditempat tujuannya, dengan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam gendongan punggungnya

Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo dikursi yang kosong, dan dia juga duduk disamping namja itu, menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo dibahunya,

Jongin yang masih bergetar, menatap keluar jendela, pandangannya kosong dan hampa

Jongin menangkap sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo, tangan kanan namja itu terkepal, Jongin tidak memperhatikan hal tersebut sewaktu dikamar Kyungsoo, dia berusaha membuka kepalan tangan Kyungsoo, dan… air mata Jongin kembali menetes

Ditangan Kyungsoo tergenggam kalung silver berinisial KK, kalung pemberian Jongin untuk Kyungsoo 5 tahun yang lalu, namja yang telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya itu masih menyimpan benda itu setelah sekian lama

Jongin menggenggam erat kalung bersama jari jemari Kyungsoo, hatinya kembali sakit dan teriris, namja itu begitu mencintainya

Tepat didepan tempat duduk Jongin dan Kyungsoo, terlihat seorang namja muda yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dua insan berkelamin sama itu, dia menatap dengan pandangan heran dan ingin tahu,

"maaf, teman anda itu sangat pucat sekali... apa dia sakit?" Tanya si namja pelan dan ragu-ragu, masih menatap bergantian antara Jongin dan namja kecil disampingnya

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja itu, dia hanya mengelus singkat rambut Kyungsoo dan memejamkan matanya, dengan tangan masih menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo

Namja yang bertanya itu akhirnya hanya bisa diam dan mendesah

Kereta api terus melaju, untuk membawa penumpangnya ke tempat tujuan

.

.

.

.

o..o..o..o..o..o

Jongin dengan susah payah menggendong Kyungsoo. Dia melangkahkan kakinya disebuah tempat yang mempunyai sejarah dan kenangan tersendiri untuk mereka berdua, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba disebuah Lautan yang terhampar indah

"kita sampai Kyungsoo ya, ini adalah tempat kesukaanmu..." ujar Jongin berbicara kepada Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, membawa Kyungsoo ketempat terakhir dimana mereka bertemu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu

Jongin kembali mengambil kalung silver tadi dan mengalungkannya dileher

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, dia kembali melangkah,

"kamu tidak sendiri Kyungsoo ya, kita akan selalu bersama" kata Jongin, mengulangi kalimatnya, dia terus melangkah

Hempasan air yang tidak berombak mengenai sepatu Jongin, kakinya basah, namun dia terus melangkah, melangkah… dan melangkah…

Air sudah menggenangi sampai lututnya, dengan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam gendongannya, tertidur untuk selamanya

Langkah Jongin semakin berat, karena air sudah menggenangi hingga perutnya, dia mencoba terus melangkah maju, air matanya menetes, dia mengeratkan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya, dan kini sudah sangat jelas, bahwa tujuannya adalah menuju ketengah Lautan, menenggelamkan dirinya bersama namja cinta sejatinya

Posisi Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah semakin jauh, suasana hening dan sepi di sekitar lautan itu menjadi saksi bisu cinta Jongin untuk Kyungsoo

Air sudah menenggelamkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo hingga leher, air mata namja itu menyatu dengan asinnya air laut

"aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo… kita akan bertemu di surga" gumam Jongin pelan, menutup perkataan terakhirnya, dia memejamkan matanya, mengikuti pejaman mata namjanya yang sudah tiada beberapa jam yang lalu

Apakah nasib cinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin berakhir sedemikian cepat?

.

.

.

.

O…..O…...O…..O…O

Jongin terbangun, dia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, memandang kesekelilingnya. Dia mungkin sedang bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat nyata, mimpi mengenai kematian namja masa lalunya, Kyungsoo

"aku dimana?" Tanya Jongin, dia merasakan bajunya basah, tubuhnya basah

"kamu di apartemenku" yang menjawab adalah teman karib Jongin, yaitu Chanyeol, namja jangkung dengan senyum khas, pakaiannya juga basah, sama seperti Jongin

"aku sepertinya mimpi Yeol hyung…" kata Jongin pelan, dia memegang kepalanya yang sakit

Chanyeol hanya diam, dia mendadak sedikit bergetar, matanya melirik kearah samping Jongin, menatap singkat sosok yang sejak tadi terbaring disamping temannya itu

"aku mimpi buruk…" ulang Jongin, dia sepertinya belum sadar dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya

"kamu mungkin sedang tidak bermimpi Jongin" timpal Chanyeol, nadanya sangat pelan

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, memandang teman karibnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, dia kemudian meraba tubuhnya yang basah, terlalu basah, bukan basah karena keringat

Hening

Jongin menolehkan pandangannya kesamping, dan matanya membelalak, kaget

Jongin menatap sosok namja kecil dengan posisi terbaring didekatnya, hanya setengah meter, namja dengan wajah dan bibir pucat, dalam keadaan basah kuyup, namja itu adalah Kyungsoo,

Jongin kembali bergetar hebat, dia kemudian tersadar bahwa dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Nafas Jongin tersengal-sengal, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang

Chanyeol menatap Jongin, memegang bahu namja seksi itu

"kita harus memakamkan jasad temanmu ini, Jongin… tubuhnya sudah memutih, pucat, dan…" kalimat Chanyeol terhenti, karena Jongin menginterupsinya dengan isyarat jari, jari yang juga sama bergetarnya

"ti.. tidak… tidak… ak… aku akan menyimpan sendiri jasad Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Aku kembali lagi, dengan FF yang pernah kupublish (one shoot) dan rencana akan kubuat ber-Chapter, sekitar 8 chap mungkin. Aku juga sudah membuat Chapter 2 dan 3 FF ini, hanya tinggal dipublish saja, asal pembaca semua masih ingin FF ini dilanjutkan, biasanya aku tidak akan publish lama… aku juga sudah menyiapkan FF **ChanBaek**, dengan rated M (slight **Kaisoo** tentunya…he…he…) dan hanya menunggu waktunya saja untuk di publish sebagai FF baru.

Aku menantikan komentar dan **Reviewnya** untuk FF ini ya… demi kelangsungan FF ini kedepannya… gomawo…

Salam kiss dan hug…xoxo

**By : Han Kang Woo (dulunya Silent Kaisoo)**


	2. Chapter 2

**After 5 Years ago**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, etc**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (?)**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Bos Love), **

**Rated : T**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

"aku akan menyimpan sendiri Jasad Kyungsoo.." ulang Jongin, dia menitikkan air matanya, terisak pelan, kemudian memeluk jasad pucat Kyungsoo yang sudah kaku

Jongin meraung tertahan, dia sama sekali tidak bermimpi, Kyungsoo-nya memang benar-benar sudah meninggal, meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya

"Kyungsoo ya, kenapa kamu pergi secepat ini… aku… aku akan menyusulmu.." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mati Kyungsoo, kemudian dia mencari-cari pisau dapur yang mungkin saja terletak diatas meja makan apartemen Chanyeol itu

Chanyeol sadar, dia bergerak cepat, dan menghentikan tingkah nekat Jongin, yang seperti ingin bunuh diri

"Jongin, jangan lakukan itu… tolonglah" cegah Chanyeol. Dia memeluk tubuh temannya itu dari belakang, dan menghentikan aksi gilanya

"tidak, lepaskan aku… aku akan menyusul Kyungsoo, kenapa kamu menyelamatkanku hyung... aku ingin mati bersama Kyungsoo" raung Jongin, matanya sembab, keringat mengalir didahinya, dengan tubuh yang masih basah

"aku menolongmu, karena aku temanmu Jongin, aku yakin Kyungsoo tidak ingin kamu menyusulnya, Kyungsoo ingin kamu hidup" tukas Chanyeol. Masih memeluk tubuh sahabatnya tersebut

Hening

Tidak ada pergerakan

Jongin terdiam dan tidak meronta-ronta lagi, hanya isakan tertahan yang terdengar darinya, dia merosot dipelukan Chanyeol

Chanyeol mendesah lega, dia berhasil menenangkan Jongin dengan cepat

Jongin terduduk, dia menatap lagi jasad Kyungsoo, memejamkan matanya singkat kemudian membuka matanya lagi, dia menoleh kearah Chanyeol

"hyung, izinkan aku menempati apartemen hyung? Bisakan?" pinta Jongin, dia menatap dengan tatapan sendu

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia memegang bahu sahabatnya itu

"tentu saja bisa, aku pernah memintamu tinggal diapartemen ini, tapi kamu menolak" jelas Chanyeol, dia sangat setuju

"terima kasih hyung, tapi…" Jongin mengentikan kalimatnya

"tapi apa?"

"tapi... aku akan tinggal disini bersama Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin, memperjelas keinginannya untuk tetap bersama dengan namjanya itu

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, memandang tidak mengerti

"tapi.. tapi.. Kyungsoo sudah meninggal, tidak mungkin kamu tinggal dengan orang mati" Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jongin

"tolonglah hyung… aku hanya meminta itu saja, tolong hyung.." Jongin merubah posisinya dan hendak mencium kaki Chanyeol, mengharapkan si jangkung itu setuju

Chanyeol dengan cepat memegang bahu Jongin, membuat namja itu berdiri

"baiklah.. baiklah… tapi, Kyungsoo sudah jadi mayat. Beberapa hari kedepan dia pasti sudah membusuk" Chanyeol masih memberikan beberapa argument agar Jongin menghentikan niatnya itu

"tidak hyung, aku akan memberikannya pengawet orang mati" tegas Jongin, masih kekeuh

"tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa hari saja.."

"tolong hyung, aku yang akan mengaturnya nanti"

"oh, baiklah" akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan setuju, dia melirik singkat jasad Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring, dia agak merinding

Jongin memegang tangan Chanyeol

"aku mohon hyung merahasiakan ini dari sekolah Kyungsoo, sekolah kita. Pemilik asrama sekolah pasti mengira Kyungsoo pergi kerumah temannya untuk liburan… aku akan menghabiskan waktuku selama liburan ini bersama Kyungsoo" kata Jongin, mengutarakan keinginannya, setelah dia gagal bunuh diri

Chanyeol mendesah, lalu mengangguk pelan, dia setuju, demi persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin lama

"terima kasih hyung" Jongin tersenyum

"ya, sama-sama" balas Chanyeol, dengan desahan

Akhirnya Chanyeol pulang, meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdua. Namja jangkung itulah yang menyelamatkan Jongin saat hendak menenggelamkan diri di laut, dia hampir saja terlambat, namun Jongin bisa selamat

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sudah 24 jam Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersama dalam satu apartemen, satu kamar dan satu ranjang. Jongin tinggal bersama namja yang sama sekali tidak bernafas dan bergerak

Jongin sejak sehari ini menidurkan Kyungsoo di ranjang, dia memberikan cairan formalin di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo, untuk menghambat proses pembusukan, walau dia tahu bahwa bahan pengawet mayat itu hanya bertahan beberapa hari saja

Jongin menatap wajah putih dan pucat Kyungsoo, dia duduk ditepi ranjang, membelai pelan rambut jatuh namjanya tersebut

"Kyungsoo ya, kamu seperti tertidur pulas.." kata Jongin berbicara kepada Kyungsoo, jelas bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab

"maafkan aku, aku egois dan tidak peka dengan perasaanku sendiri, maafkan aku karena tidak pernah menemuimu selama 5 tahun, maafkan aku karena baru membalas cintamu sekarang, maafkan aku…. Maaf…" Jongin kembali terisak-isak pilu, hatinya sakit, namja yang dicintainya betul-betul sudah tiada

Jongin menghapus air matanya pelan, dan mulai berkata lagi

"aku tidak tahu jika kamu sakit parah Kyungsoo ya, aku betul-betul tidak peka… aku adalah namja yang gagal" rutuk Jongin, memukul kepalanya sendiri

Dia terus menerus berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, otomatis berbicara sendiri, mengumpat dirinya, menyesal dan sebagainya

"Kyungsoo ya, maafkan aku… saat ini aku belum bisa menyusulmu, tapi saat itu akan tiba, ya.. kamu tenang saja, kita akan berpegangan tangan disurga sana" tukas Jongin mantap, dia mengecup singkat bibir tebal Kyungsoo

Kemudian Jongin memposisikan kepalanya didekat wajah Kyungsoo, memandang namjanya itu dalam diam, pipinya menyentuh kasur ranjang, dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada wajah Kyungsoo

Hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Jongin tertidur lelap

.

.

.

**FlashBack On:**

Beberapa tahun yang lalu,

Seorang namja bermata bulat membawa semangkuk sup lezat, dia membuat sendiri sup itu. Namja itu berjalan dengan ceria menuju rumah tetangganya, tetangga yang menurut informasi yang terdengar, sedang sakit

Namja itu sudah berada didepan pintu rumah si tetangga, pintu sedikit terbuka, dia mendorongnya pelan, karena dia sudah terbiasa datang dirumah itu

Namja tersebut masuk kedalam rumah, dan matanya membulat besar, dia menatap namja si penghuni rumah sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja cantik

"oohh.." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir si namja, dia memegang mangkuk supnya dengan tangan bergetar, hampir saja menumpahkannya

Penghuni rumah yang berciuman itu sadar bahwa ada orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya, dia melepaskan ciumannya di bibir yeojanya

"ah, Kyungsoo… sejak kapan kamu datang?" Tanya si penghuni rumah, bertanya pada namja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu

"baru saja, Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo, rupanya dia berada dirumah namja yang bernama Jongin

Jongin lalu mengatakan sesuatu kepada yeoja yang diciumnya, kemudian yeoja itu pamit, memberikan pandangan mendelik kearah Kyungsoo, merasa diganggu

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk, dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang tengah tersebut, dengan tangan masih memegang semangkuk sup

Jongin melambaikan tangan kepada yeojanya, yang sepertinya adalah pacarnya, kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo

"aku kira kamu sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo cepat, memandang mata Jongin

"aku sudah sembuh" jawab Jongin, bohong, dia sama sekali tidak sakit

"aku membawakanmu sup panas, makanlah" Kyungsoo meletakkan sup buatannya di atas meja

"taruh saja, aku akan memakannya nanti" timpal Jongin, malas-malasan

Jongin menatap jam tangannya, kemudian memandang Kyungsoo

"apa kamu punya urusan penting untuk dari kemari?" Tanya Jongin, to the point

"ah, tidak.. aku hanya membawa sup itu saja" jawab Kyungsoo, wajahnya terlihat kecewa dengan sikap Jongin, terlebih lagi dia baru saja melihat namja itu berciuman dengan seorang yeoja

"aku ada urusan, omma dan appa sedang keluar. Kamu bisa pulang segera atau mau tinggal menjadi penjaga rumahku, terserah.." ucap Jongin, tanpa basa-basi, melirik lagi jam tangannya

Kyungsoo beranjak, berdiri, kemudian tersenyum

"baiklah, aku pulang… makanlah sup itu, sebentar lagi dingin, aku membuatnya sendiri. Aku permisi" ucap Kyungsoo pelan, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Jongin, kemudian melangkah keluar, pulang kerumahnya

Jongin mendesah, menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh,

Namja berkulit seksi itu meraba dadanya, lalu mengeluarkan kalung silver berinisial KK dari lehernya, dia menatap sejenak kalung itu, lalu meletakkannya acak di meja, dekat sup dalam mangkuk yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo, mengabaikannya

Jongin kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya, berganti baju, karena dia akan segera keluar, ada janji dengan yeoja lain

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

.

"jangan pergi Kyungsoo ya, aku mencintaimu.." teriak Jongin, dia terbangun dari tidurnya, bermimpi lagi

Namja berkulit tan itu memandang sekelilingnya, malam sepertinya sudah menjelang. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian memandang ranjang di apartemen milik Chanyeol itu

Disana masih ada sosok Kyungsoo yang terbaring tidak bernyawa, ya… Jongin masih bersama namjanya yang sudah melepaskan hidup

Jongin mendesah, dia beranjak dan membelai pipi Kyungsoo

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, aku banyak melakukan kesalahan kepadamu dimasa lalu. Aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku ini. maafkan aku…" untuk kesekian kalinya, Jongin minta maaf kepada namja yang sudah tidak bernyawa

Air mata Jongin kembali menetes pelan, dia terisak isak lagi, menyesali sikapnya yang kurang baik pada Kyungsoo dimasa lalu, namja yang ternyata sangat mencintainya itu

Jongin beralih memegang tangan Kyungsoo, dia menggenggam tangan dingin itu,

"maukah kamu memaafkanku Kyungsoo ya, aku belum mendengar jawabanmu… jawab Kyungsoo.."

"…"

"maafkan aku.. maafkan aku…." Isak Jongin

Hening

Kemudian…

"aku memaafkanmu Jongin ah" kata sebuah suara lembut dan meneduhkan hati

Jongin sedikit kaget, dia menormalkan posisi tubuhnya, ada yang menjawab kalimatnya. Padahal dia hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo, tidak mungkin jasad Kyungsoo yang menjawab

Jongin memalingkan pandangannya kesegala arah, dan… deggg….. dia menatap sesosok namja kecil bermata bulat yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, tersenyum bentuk hati untuknya

"aku memaafkanmu Jongin ah, sejak lama.." ulang suara itu, yang berasal dari mulut namja yang berdiri dibelakang Jongin

Jongin tertegun, dia tidak percaya, dia cepat mengucek matanya, mungkin berhalusinasi. Dia menatap sosok Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang bisa berbicara kepadanya

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, menatap Kyungsoo yang terbaring, ya.. namja itu masih disana, terbujur kaku dan pucat

"ka.. kamu siapa?" Tanya Jongin gagu, dia berkeringat dingin

Sosok namja itu tersenyum, namja yang mirip Kyungsoo

"maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu Jongin ah, aku Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-mu" jawab si namja, yang ternyata memang adalah Kyungsoo, dia berpakaian sama dengan Kyungsoo yang terbaring kaku, namun wajahnya tidak pucat, malah berseri-seri

"ta.. tapi… ini.." Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo yang terbaring, dia mendadak lemas, mungkin saja dia melihat hantu Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, dia melangkah pelan dan menyempitkan jarak dengan Jongin

"aku adalah Kyungsoo, namja yang terbaring itu adalah Kyungsoo juga, kami sama" terang Kyungsoo lembut, dia seperti namja malaikat

Jongin masih tidak percaya, keringat membasahi dahinya,

"tapi…"

"biar aku jelaskan, Jongin ah… aku sama sekali belum meninggalkan dunia ini secara penuh, aku masih menggantung di dua alam Jongin ah…" jelas Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin Jongin menjadi takut dan mengiranya hantu

"…"

"aku belum bisa pergi, karena.. karena kamu belum mau merelakanku" ungkap Kyungsoo, menjelaskan inti dari kehadirannya saat ini di apartemen Chanyeol, disamping Jongin dan jasadnya sendiri

Jongin merosot, dia menunduk, dia pernah mendengar cerita semacam itu, namun dia sama sekali tidak mempercayainya, bibirnya bergetar, belum bisa mengungkapkan sepatah katapun

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, dia akan menjelaskan lagi lebih lanjut, agar Jongin-nya itu mengerti

"aku bukanlah hantu, aku adalah Kyungsoo. Jiwa Kyungsoo yang terlepas, dan yang terbaring di ranjang itu hanyalah sosok Kyungsoo secara fisik, tenang saja… jasadku tidak akan membusuk Jongin ah. Karena aku belum betul-betul meninggalkan dunia ini" jelas Kyungsoo lagi

Jongin menelan ludahnya, membuka mulut, mencoba mendapatkan suaranya lagi

"jadi.. jadi kamu betul-betul Kyungsooku?" Tanya Jongin, akhirnya dia menemukan suaranya lagi

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, tersenyum lips love

Jongin menatap bergantian lagi antara Kyungsoo yang terbaring dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri dan berbicara padanya

"apa.. apa kamu bisa kembali lagi Kyungsoo ya? Kembali kesini, bersamaku…" Tanya Jongin, pertanyaan penting, sangat penting untuknya

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memberikan senyuman terbaiknya

"aku tidak bisa mengatakan suatu kepastian. Namun aku hanya mempunyai dua pilihan sekarang, yaitu meninggalkan dunia secara penuh atau kembali lagi ke tubuh fisikku dan hidup sebagai Kyungsoo lagi…" jelas Kyungsoo

Wajah Jongin mendadak ceria, dia bersemangat

"jadi.. jadi kamu bisa kembali lagi ke dunia secara utuh?" Tanya Jongin, memperjelas

"ya, bisa dikatakan demikian Jongin ah, tapi kemungkinan itu akan hilang jika kamu 'merelakanku' untuk pergi.." ungkap Kyungsoo

"tidak, aku tidak akan merelakanmu untuk pergi Kyungsoo ya, tidak akan" geleng Jongin cepat

Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali

"ya, ketidakrelaanmu itu yang membuatku tetap menggantung seperti ini Jongin ah, dan sekali perasaan rela itu muncul, maka aku bisa pergi dengan tenang, untuk selamanya"

"tidak, aku tidak rela"

Jongin kemudian meranjak, ingin memeluk Kyungsoo yang berbicara itu, namun dia tidak bisa memeluk atau menjangkaunya, Kyungsoo bagai seluet yang hidup, berbicara namun tidak bisa dipegang

"percuma saja Jongin ah, aku hanyalah jiwa yang tidak bisa diraba" terang Kyungsoo, kasihan dengan usaha Jongin yang ingin memeluknya

Jongin terduduk, dengan ditopang lututnya,

"jadi, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu bisa kembali lagi Kyungsoo ya?" Jongin bertanya, dia sudah tidak tahan dan tidak sabar

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan, menuju samping ranjang jasadnya yang masih terbaring,

"yang pertama, kamu harus membiarkan dirimu hidup, ya.. sayangi dirimu Jongin ah, jangan ada pikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupmu dan menyusulku" ucap Kyungsoo, menatap bergantian Jongin dan jasadnya sendiri

"hanya itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan

"kamu juga harus hidup secara normal, jangan terus-menerus merutuki kematianku. Jalani hidupmu dengan normal, bersekolah dan sebagainya"

"…"

"dan yang paling penting, kamu harus bisa membuktikan bahwa kamu benar-benar mencintaiku, hanya mencintaiku saja, tidak ada orang lain" lanjut Kyungsoo, mengutarakan semua syarat agar dia bisa kembali lagi bersama Jongin-nya

Jongin mendesah pelan, syarat yang ketiga masih membingungkannya

"bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan cintaku? Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya…" ucap Jongin, dengan pandangan sendu

"aku tahu kamu mencintaiku, namun semua itu tidak cukup dengan ucapan, harus ada pembuktian, Jongin ah"

"pembuktian?"

"ya, pembuktian cinta… aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, namun kamu bisa sadar dan tahu sendiri nanti"

Jongin terdiam, masih belum mengerti dengan kata-kata 'pembuktian cinta'

"waktuku tidak banyak Jongin ah, waktuku terbatas untuk bertemu denganmu, tapi tenang saja, aku akan muncul lagi jika memang diharuskan demikian…" tutup Kyungsoo

Jongin mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo yang siluetnya semakin tipis

"tunggu.. tunggu dulu Kyungsoo ya.." seru Jongin keras, berusaha menghentikan dan menggapai Kyungsoo yang mulai menghilang

Kyungsoo tersenyum lips love, dan beberapa detik kemudian sosoknya itu hilang, tanpa bekas

Hening

Jongin tersungkur, masih dengan lutut menopang tubuhnya, dia mendesah

"aku… aku akan membuktikan cintaku padamu Kyungsoo ya.. walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi aku akan berusaha" gumam Jongin, dia langsung semangat

Jongin berdiri, kakinya tadi mendadak lemas, dia seperti bermimpi saja, namun dia yakin bahwa kedatangan jiwa Kyungsoo tadi adalah kenyataan, bukan mimpi

Jongin berbalik dan menatap sosok jasad Kyungsoo lagi, duduk disamping namja itu

"aku harap kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi benar, jasadnya ini tidak akan membusuk" gumam Jongin lagi, dia akhirnya bisa tersenyum, Kyungsoo masih bisa bersamanya, walau dengan tubuh kaku dan kulit pucat

Jongin mendesah lagi, dia naik keatas ranjang, dan berbaring disebelah jasad Kyungsoo, menarik selimut dan memeluk namjanya itu, wangi bayi masih menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo, aroma khas Kyungsoo sejak dahulu dan itu belum berubah

Jongin tersenyum

"aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya, sangat mencintaimu" bisik Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo, dengan tangan yang melingkar dan memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo

Jongin memejamkan matanya lagi, tidur bersama namja-nya yang tidak bernyawa

Ya, kisah cinta Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum berakhir…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

Terima kasih kepada semua yang mau membaca FF ini. aku sebenarnya memaksakan chapter 2 ini untuk publish, karena masih ada yang menginginkan untuk lanjut, walau sedikit kecewa sih karena sambutannya kurang bagus, he..he.. mungkin karena FF angst yah… hm… tapi di chap ini mudah-mudahan sudah bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan di chapter 1 kemarin.

Baiklah, **Reviewnya** dari pembaca yang baik kembali dinantikan, supaya FF ini publishnya tidak lama seperti ini (padahal biasanya aku publish FF itu 2 hari sekali, tergantung bagaimana sambutannya). Aku akan melanjutkan FF 'Boys Sex' (Chanbaek dan Kaisoo) ku yang mesum dulu, he..he.. dan publish dengan cepat… salam kiss n hug

By : **Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	3. Chapter 3

**After 5 Years ago**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, etc**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (?)**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Bos Love), **

**Rated : T**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Hari yang cerah,

Jongin pagi-pagi sekali membuat sarapan seadanya, untung saja di apartemen milik Chanyeol temannya itu tersedia banyak bahan makanan. Namun Jongin hanya membuat telur goreng saja, karena hanya itu yang dia bisa

Jongin membawa dua piring kecil berisi telur goreng, memegangnya satu dan meletakkan piring lainnya diatas ranjang, samping Kyungsoo yang kini masih terbaring tidak bernyawa

"mari makan Kyungsoo ya.." kata Jongin pelan, mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah ranjang Kyungsoo

Jelas tidak ada jawaban, Jongin berbicara dengan orang mati

Jongin mendesah pelan, tidak terasa air matanya menetes lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, namun dia lekas menyekanya, teringat dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Jiwa Kyungsoo

'jangan menyesali dan merutuki kematinku, Jongin ah'

Jongin masih mengingat kalimat itu, salah satu syarat agar Kyungsoo bisa kembali lagi, kembali bersamanya dalam keadaan hidup

"ya, aku tidak boleh terus bersedih, lebih baik aku mencari tahu bagaimana cara membuktikan cintaku pada Kyungsoo" gumam Jongin, bersemangat, dia menyeka lagi sisa air matanya, dan menatap Kyungsoo yang terbaring

"suatu hari nanti, kita bisa makan bersama Kyungsoo ya, aku janji" kata Jongin, mulai menyuapi dirinya pelan, menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh lagi

Jongin menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk makan, sambil terus menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo, wajah teduh si namja bermata bulat

Setelah makan, Jongin lalu mandi, memakai baju dan kembali menemui Kyungsoo. Dia sepertinya tidak sanggup bila berlama-lama tidak melihat wajah Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo ya, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. aku sama sekali tidak tahu kamu mengidap penyakit apa, aku tidak tahu" geleng Jongin, berbicara sendiri

Jongin mendesah pelan, dan kemudian terdengar pintu kamar apartemen Chanyeol tersebut di ketuk pelan, Jongin tiba-tiba was-was dan gelisah

'apa itu Chanyeol hyung, tapi kalau dia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, karena dia punya kunci kamar ini' batin Jongin, menebak dalam hati

Ketukan terdengar lagi, lebih keras

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan membuka pintu, dan nampaklah sosok lelaki paruh baya

"ah, ajuhsi.. silahkan masuk ajuhsi.." kata Jongin, membungkuk, rupanya yang datang adalah ayah Chanyeol, si pemilik perusahaan Park Ye Corp

"terima kasih, Jongin. aku hanya ingin mencari anakku, Chanyeol. Apa dia ada disini?" kata ayah Chanyeol ramah

"tidak ada ajuhsi.. sejak kemarin Chanyeol hyung belum kesini lagi"

"oh"

"terima kasih, karena ajuhsi membiarkanku tinggal diapartemen ini" bungkuk Jongin lagi

"ah, bukan apa-apa. aku senang. Apartemen ini sudah lama tidak ditinggali. Aku senang kamu mau menempatinya" timpal ayah Chanyeol, tersenyum

"sekali lagi terima kasih ajuhsi"

Ayah Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya lebih dalam, dia menatap kaki seseorang yang tidur di ranjang

"itu siapa Jongin?" Tanya ayah Chanyeol

Deeggg…

Jongin gelagapan, dia mendadak gugup, suaranya hilang. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan ayah Chanyeol, yang jelas menatap kaki Kyungsoo yang terbaring

"itu.. itu temanku, ajuhsi" jawab Jongin, masih gugup

Ayah Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam, dia memandang lebih dekat Kyungsoo yang terbaring itu, keningnya mengernyit

"dia kenapa? Sakit? Wajahnya sangat pucat.." Tanya ayah Chanyeol, masih menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat

"mungkin, tapi temanku ini cuma tidur. Aku sudah membawanya ke dokter" timpal Jongin lagi, tangannya gemetar, sangat takut jika ayah Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia menyembunyikan orang mati di apartemen

Namun pandangan aneh tetap diberikan dan diperlihatkan oleh ayah Chanyeol, masih kurang yakin dengan argument Jongin

"wajahnya terlalu pucat" ayah Chanyeol berujar lagi, ingin memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan mengeceknya

Jongin menahan nafas, jika sampai ayah Chanyeol memegang tangan dingin dan kaku Kyungsoo, dirinya akan tamat

Tangan ayah Chanyeol tinggal beberapa inci lagi, lalu…

Ponsel milik ayah Chanyeol tersebut berbunyi keras, pemiliknya mengangkat

Ayah Chanyeol tidak jadi memegang tangan Kyungsoo

Jongin mendesah lega, menghapus keringat dingin didahinya, dia betul-betul sangat takut, tiba-tiba sosok jiwa Kyungsoo kembali muncul, beberapa meter didekatnya

"Kyung.." Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya, karena masih ada ayah Chanyeol yang sementara berbicara dan menerima telefon

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, posisinya ada disamping ranjang jasadnya sendiri

"oh, baiklah… aku akan kesana, segera.." tutup ayah Chanyeol, sepertinya masalah bisnis yang harus diselesaikan

Dia menyimpan ponsel ke saku jasnya lagi

"baiklah Jongin, aku pulang dulu. Katakan pada Chanyeol jika anak itu datang disini bahwa aku mencarinya, suruh dia ke perusahaan" ucap ayah Chanyeol, matanya melirik singkat kearah Kyungsoo yang terbaring dan tidak melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri

"iya, ajuhsi. Aku akan menyampaikan pesan ajuhsi" kata Jongin, tersenyum, kaku

Ayah Chanyeol balas tersenyum, dia menoleh lagi kearah Kyungsoo singkat, lalu beranjak dan keluar dari kamar apartemen tersebut

Jongin lagi-lagi mendesah lega, dia mengunci kembali pintu apartemen

"Kyungsoo ya.." teriak Jongin,

Sosok jiwa Kyungsoo masih ada, tersenyum lips love

"Kyungsoo ya, kemarin kamu begitu cepat pergi. Apa kamu sendiri yang menginginkan itu?" Tanya Jongin, mendekati Kyungsoo, mencoba memegangnya, namun gagal

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan

"bukan keinginanku Jongin ah, aku hilang sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya" jawab Kyungsoo, sendu

"apa kamu tersiksa seperti itu Kyungsoo ya? Maksudku hanya bisa menggantung didua alam.." Tanya Jongin lagi, pertanyaannya cepat, takut jika Kyungsoo hilang secara tiba-tiba lagi

"sedikit Jongin ah, menggantung didua alam merupakan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh semua orang. Namun penyebab orang menggantung seperti ini berbeda beda, ada karena memang jasadnya tidak diterima oleh yang maha kuasa, atau masih ada tanggungan yang harus ditunaikannya didunia, dan sebagainya. Dan penyebabku masih ada disini Karena kamu Jongin ah, hanya kamu" jelas Kyungsoo

Jongin mendesah, mencoba menggapai dan memegang Kyungsoo lagi, namun lagi-lagi gagal

"apa orang lain tidak bisa melihatmu Kyungsoo ya?' Jongin bertanya lagi

"tidak, hanya kamu saja"

"syukurlah"

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin, kemudian berujar lagi

"jangan sampai orang lain, selain Chanyeol temanmu itu yang tahu jika ragaku yang terbaring ini sudah mati" kata Kyungsoo, sambil menatap bergantian antara Kyungsoo diranjang dan Jongin

Jongin mengangguk paham

"aku tahu, aku akan berusaha keras menyimpan dan menyembunyikannya. aku juga sudah mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol hyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, memandang Jongin-nya lagi

"jangan mengurung diri disini Jongin ah, nikmatilah dunia luar dan jalani hidup secara normal. Jasadku tidak akan apa-apa jika ditinggalkan, tenanglah" Kyungsoo berkata lagi, kembali mengingatkan salah satu syarat agar dirinya bisa kembali lagi bersama Jongin

Jongin mendesah, menatap bergantian lagi antara jiwa Kyungsoo dan jasad Kyungsoo

"tapi, aku tidak bisa tenang kalau tidak melihatmu setiap saat Kyungsoo ya, tidak bisa tenang" ucap Jongin, memandang dengan pandangan sendu

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, namun kemudian senyumannya hilang, siluetnya kembali memudar

"maaf Jongin ah, aku harus pergi lagi, jaga dirimu" ucap Kyungsoo, siluetnya semakin tipis, waktu yang diberikan bersama Jongin sangatlah singkat

Jongin menggapai Kyungsoo lagi

"tidak, jangan lagi.. kenapa secepat ini… tunggu Kyungsoo ya…" gapai Jongin, namun sosok Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar hilang, lenyap lagi

Jongin merosot dan menopang dirinya dengan lutut, menunduk

Hening

Jongin tidak berkata-kata lagi, hanya air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, air mata itu sulit terbendung, walau dia sudah berusaha keras untuk menahannya, isakan pelan terdengar lagi

Namja berkulit seksi itu kemudian berdiri dengan susah payah, kembali mendekati jasad Kyungsoo yang terbaring tak bernyawa di ranjang

Jongin berlum berkata apa-apa, dia hanya membelai singkat rambut jatuh Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir tebal namja itu pelan

Hening

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O...O

Hari-hari berikutnya tetap berjalan seperti kemarin, namun hari ini Jongin berencana membawa Kyungsoo keluar, dia tidak tega dan tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di kamar

Jongin berencana pergi ke rumahnya, melihat kedua orangtuanya

"Kyungsoo ya, aku akan membawamu ke rumahku, sebentar saja" kata Jongin pelan, memasangkan sweater tebal ketubuh tidak bernyawa Kyungsoo, sedangkan dirinya sejak tadi sudah siap-siap

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah terbalut swater milik Jongin, sweater yang sama saat Jongin membungkus Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke laut beberapa hari yang lalu

"aku berharap tidak ada orang yang bertanya macam-macam mengenaimu Kyungsoo ya" gumam Jongin pelan, dia dengan susah payah menaikkan Kyungsoo digendongan punggungnya, setelah usaha keras yang tentu tidak mudah, akhirnya Jongin berhasil menggendong Kyungsoo dipunggung, untuk kedua kalinya

Jasad Kyungsoo mirip orang tertidur dipunggung Jongin

Jongin dengan langkah pelan keluar dari dalam kamar apartemen Chanyeol, mengunci kembali apartemen itu dengan menggunakan kartu elektrik otomatis, dan turun menuju lantai dasar

Jongin keluar apartemen masih dengan Kyungsoo digendongannya, beberapa orang yang dipapasinya memandang dengan aneh, memandang Jongin yang menggendong namja yang sudah dewasa dipunggung, hal yang tidak biasa tentunya

Jongin tidak peduli, dia terus melangkah menuju halte terdekat, untuk menaiki bus yang akan membawanya kerumahnya

"ah, kita sampai dihalte Kyungsoo ya" gumam Jongin, berusaha ceria, matanya sudah sembab sejak kemarin, karena terus menerus menangis

Jongin berdiri dan tidak duduk dibangku halte, beberapa namja, yeoja dan ajuhma duduk disana, memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang mungkin terlihat seperti adik kakak

Salah seorang yeoja dihalte tersebut terus menerus memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dia sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu

"maaf, oppa Jongin bukan?" Tanya yeoja itu, berdiri dan mendekati Jongin

Jongin menoleh dan menatap si yeoja

"ya, aku Jongin.." jawab Jongin, sambil memperbaiki posisi Kyungsoo yang sedikit merosot digendongan punggungnya

"perkenalkan oppa, namaku Seulgi. Kita satu sekolah oppa…" kata yeoja yang bernama Seulgi itu, memandang sosok yang ada dipunggung Jongin dengan wajah penasaran

Jongin tersenyum dan membungkuk singkat

"adik oppa sakit?" Tanya Seulgi pelan, matanya terus memperhatikan wajah pucat Kyungsoo yang terpejam rapat

"ya.. ya, adikku ini sakit… kami akan pulang kerumah" jawab Jongin, jawaban otomatis yang dipikirkannya

Seulgi terus menampilkan wajah ingin tahu

"sepertinya aku pernah melihat adik oppa ini, disekolah.." ucap Seulgi, mengingat-ingat wajah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya familiar baginya

Jongin terdiam, rupanya yeoja disampingnya itu terlalu ingin tahu dan mencampuri urusan orang lain

"ya, mungkin… karena adikku ini sering datang kesekolah dan menemuiku" timpal Jongin, berusaha mencari alasan yang bagus

Seulgi magut-magut, kembali melontarkan pertanyaan

"wajahnya terlalu pucat oppa, dia sakit apa?"

"hanya sakit panas"

"tapi terlalu pucat begitu"

"…"

"apa sebaiknya dibawa kedokter saja"

"aku sudah membawanya.."

"tapi, sepertinya keadaannya sungguh menghawatirkan"

Jongin diam, tidak meladeni argument si yeoja, dia berharap ada sesuatu yang menghentikan pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran yeoja itu

Dan kemudian, bis datang dan parkir didepan halte, Jongin mendesah lega

"oppa tidak naik?" Tanya Seulgi lagi, dia sudah siap-siap untuk naik ke bis

"tidak, aku masih menunggu teman disini, aku akan naik ke bis berikutnya" jawab Jongin, dia tidak ingin satu bis dengan Seulgi, untuk menghindari pertanyaan dan percakapan lanjutan yang pasti akan terjadi didalam bis

"baiklah oppa, aku pergi dulu… nikmati liburan oppa, sampai bertemu di sekolah oppa" pamit Seulgi, kemudian naik keatas bis

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia lega, akhirnya yeoja teman sekolahnya itu pergi juga

"untung saja yeoja itu tidak terlalu mengenalimu Kyungsoo ya.." gumam Jongin, berkata pada Kyungsoo yang masih ada dipunggungnya

Jongin masih berdiri, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan pegal atau kram, menunggu bis berikutnya dan semoga saja tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya lagi, sangat sulit menjelaskan perihal Kyungsoo yang sudah kaku dan memucat dipunggungnya itu

Beberapa menit kemudian, bis berikutnya datang, Jongin naik dengan perlahan. Mendudukkan Kyungsoo disampingnya, memegangnya erat dan menunggu hingga bis tersebut melaju lagi, menuju arah rumahnya

.

.

.

O….O….O….O….O

Jongin sampai didepan pagar rumahnya. Masih bersama Kyungsoo yang ada digendongan punggungnya. Menatap pintu rumahnya yan terbuka

"kita akan bertemu dengan orangtuaku, calon mertuamu Kyungsoo ya.." Jongin mencoba bercanda, walau hatinya tetap saja pedih

Jongin datang kerumahnya hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, beberapa hari ini dia tidak pulang, dan terakhir kali bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya saat ayah dan ibunya itu bertengkar

"ayo kita masuk Kyungsoo.." kata Jongin, kembali melangkah pelan, menuju pintu rumahnya yang terbuka, sepertinya ayah atau mungkin ibunya sudah ada dirumah

Jongin masuk kedalam rumahnya, matanya kemudian membelakak besar, menatap perabot rumah yang berserakan, foto-foto keluarga tergeletak dengan pigura yang retak, vas bunga pecah, kaca jendela juga sebagian ada yang pecah dan kekacauan yang lainnya

Jongin terus melangkah, terdengar suara TV yang dinyalakan, ada yang menonton TV

"omma… appa…" panggil Jongin pelan

Tidak ada yang menyahut

"omma, appa.. aku…"

"keluar…." Bentak sebuah suara, itu adalah suara ibu Jongin

"omma.."

"keluar kataku…" bentak ibu Jongin lagi, dia duduk didekat lemari ruang tengah, menyalakan TV namun sama sekali tidak menontonnya, dia mengisap rokok batangan

Jongin mendekati ibunya itu, tetap bersama Kyungsoo digendongannya

"omma.. kenapa…"

"keluar, keluar… kamu pergi saja bersama appamu yang sialan itu, tinggalkan omma sendiri disini. omma tidak ingin melihat kalian lagi" teriak ibu Jongin, penampilannya berantakan dan kacau, rambut acak-acakan

Jongin tidak bergeming

"appa pergi? Kemana?" Tanya Jongin, sebenarnya sudah sudah bisa menebak bahwa ayahnya sejak lama sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap istrinya itu

Ibu Jongin tidak menjawab, dia menoleh kearah anaknya tersebut dan berujar lagi

"keluar dari sini, ikuti saja appamu itu… omma tidak ingin melihat wajah kalian. Omma muak dengan semua ini" usir ibu Jongin, mengusir anaknya sendiri

"tapi omma, omma tidak bisa…."

"pergi.. pergi…" ibu Jongin melempar remote TV sembarangan, sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak ingin dibantah dan anaknya itu harus menurut dan lekas pergi

Jongin mendesah pelan, menutup matanya kemudian membukanya lagi

"baiklah omma, aku akan pergi… jaga diri omma baik-baik" kata Jongin pelan, tidak terasa air matanya jatuh lagi.

Sejak lama keluarganya memang sudah berantakan dan hancur. Ayahnya sering pulang malam dan sepertinya suka bermain wanita sedangkan ibunya adalah perokok berat dan akhir-akhir ini menambahnya dengan minum-minuman beralkohol. Cerminan keluarga yang buruk tentunya

Jongin berbalik, melangkah pelan, menghindari serpihan-serpihan kaca yang berantakan diruang tamu, berjalan keluar rumah

"begitulah keluargaku Kyungsoo ya, tidak ada keceriaan dan kebahagiaan lagi" gumam Jongin, berkata pada Kyungsoo-nya

Dia mendesah lagi, menoleh singkat, kemudian berjalan pelan, kembali ke apartemen milik Chanyeol, bersama jasad Kyungsoo yang tetap setia bersamanya

.

.

.

.

O….O…O…O….O

Cuaca mendung mewarnai perjalanan Jongin sambil menggendong Kyungsoo dipunggungnya. Namja itu tidak kenal lelah terus berjalan, kembali ke halte yang masih lumayan jauh

Ditengah jalan, tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan motornya tepat didepan Jongin, menghalanginya

Orang yang mengendarai motor itu adalah seorang namja, dan lagi-lagi masih satu sekolah dengan Jongin, dia mendekati Jongin

"kamu Jongin kan?" Tanya si namja, dia adalah Hyunsik, namja teman sekelas Kyungsoo, yang waktu itu membaca diary Kyungsoo dan memperdengarkannya kepada seluruh siswa dikelas

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia berusaha menghindari dan membelok di tikungan jalan yang sunyi

Hyunsik merasa diacuhkan, dia tidak terima

"hei, aku berbicara padamu bodoh… kamu tuli" kata Hyunsik kasar, memegang pundak Jongin, dia masih belum melihat jelas wajah Kyungsoo yang digendong

Jongin masih tidak peduli, dia terus saja melangkah sambil menggendong Kyungsoo

Hyunsik mengejar dari belakang, dia mendadak penasaran dengan namja yang digendong oleh Jongin tersebut, meneliti wajahnya

"Kyungsoo? Kamu menggendong Kyungsoo? Namja sakit sakitan itu" seru Hyunsuk, masih mengejar

Jongin mendengus, tidak terima Kyungsoonya dihina, namun dia berusaha menahan dirinya

Hyunsuk masih 'ngeyel' dan terus mengoceh

"ah, ternyata kamu menyukai namja menyimpang ini, aku tidak menyangka… kemarin-kemarin kamu menjauhinya, dan sekarang kamu malah menggendongnya mesra. Namja seperti dia ini tidak bisa dikasih hati, namja pesakitan dan tidak berguna…"

'buugghh..'

Jongin melayangkan tinjunya, dia membogem Hyunsik, namja itu tersungkur sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah

"jangan hina Kyungsoo seperti itu" kata Jongin keras, dia berusaha kuat untuk memegang Kyungsoo yang tadi hampir jatuh karena pergerakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba

Mata Hyunsik berkilat marah, tidak terima dengan pukulan mendadak Jongin, dia berdiri dan membalasnya,

Namun gagal

Jongin berhasil menahan tinjunya, tapi akibatnya Kyungsoo merosot dan terjatuh di rumput samping trotoar. Dengan posisi miring, namja yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu hampir terguling kedalam selokan

"Kyungsoo ya.." jerit Jongin, dia memelintir tangan Hyunsik cepat dan mendorong namja itu menjauh

Hyunsik kembali tersungkur dengan bokong mencium aspal, sakit

Jongin lekas memegang dan memeluk Kyungsoo, mendekapnya erat

"maaf Kyungsoo ya.." kata Jongin, akibat dia memukul Hyunsik tadi, membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh dari gendongannya

'buugh…'

Hyunsik menendang punggung Jongin keras, dia mengulanginya sampai dua kali, membalas

"sialan, mati kamu…" seru Hyunsik kejam, kembali melayangkan tendangannya lagi

Jongin hanya bisa memeluk Kyungsoo, memasang tubuhnya agar Kyungsoo tidak kena tendang

'bughh… bugh… bugh…'

Setelah puas, akhirnya Hyunsik menghentikan tendangan membabibuta dan bertubi-tubinya

"kamu membela namja itu, kenapa? Hah…" teriak Hyunsik, nafasnya memburu karena mengeluarkan tenaga terlalu banyak

Jongin diam, tetap dengan posisinya yang pasang badan dan memeluk jasad Kyungsoo, dia memutuskan tidak menanggapi semua teriakan dan makian Hyunsik tersebut. Jongin menahan rasa sakit dipunggungnya

Hyunsik berkacang pinggang

"kalian berdua sama saja… dua namja laknat" maki Hyunsik, lalu meludah dan kemudian setelah itu pergi, meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tersungkur dipinggir trotorar

Jongin mendesah lega, akhirnya si pengacau, Hyunsik itu pergi

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, gara-gara aku tubuhmu jadi kotor begini" ucap Jongin, mengusap pelan tubuh Kyungsoo yang berpasir, sesekali dia meringis karena tulang punggungnya ngilu dan sakit, bekas ditendang oleh Hyunsik tadi. Namun Jongin tidak peduli, dia hanya mengkhawatirkan jasad Kyungsoo saja

Air mata Jongin kembali menetes, dia mengusapnya pelan. Kemudian berdiri dan kembali menggendong Kyungsoo,

Bunyi Guntur dan petir menggema dilangit, dan beberapa saat kemudian, hujan turun dengan deras

"ah hujan.." rutuknya

Jongin berlari pelan dengan Kyungsoo digendongannya, mencari tempat berteduh untuk mereka berdua

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, kamu kehujanan" gumam Jongin, air matanya terhapus oleh air hujan yang deras,

Setelah beberapa lama mencari tempat berteduh, akhirnya Jongin menemukan sebuah kios yang tertutup, namun didepannya ada sedikit tempat untuk berteduh

"kita berteduh disini Kyungsoo yaa" ucap Jongin, mendudukkan Kyungsoo di area yang tidak basah, sedangkan dirinya duduk di area yang terkena percikan air, prioritasnya hanya Kyungsoo, dia tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri

Udara dingin menusuk tulang-tulang Jongin, dia membuka sweaternya dan memasangkannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo, sekarang jasad Kyungsoo terlapis dengan dua sweater tebal

Jongin kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo pelan, merapatkan tubuhnya ke jasad tidak bernyawa Kyungsoo, dia menggigil kedinginan

"maafkan aku, aku membuatmu menderita" kata Jongin, kedinginan

Jasad Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab, jasad mati itu hanya bisa terus terpejam, kaku, pucat dan diam

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pucat Kyungsoo, mengecup bibir tebal namja itu singkat, kemudian memeluknya erat, memberikan kehangatan bagi Kyungsoo, walau dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa kehangatan itu tidak mungkin dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo

Tidak jauh dari tempat Jongin dan jasad Kyungsoo berada, sosok jiwa Kyungsoo berdiri dalam guyuran hujan, namun dia sama sekali tidak basah, dia tersenyum kearah Jongin yang memeluk jasadnya

"terima kasih karena kamu telah menjaga jasadku dengan baik Jongin ah. Ujian pembuktian cintamu sudah terlewati sebagian, selebihnya lagi masih menanti didepan… aku yakin kamu bisa melewatinya, dan membawaku kembali kedunia ini. kembali bersama-sama denganmu" ucap jiwa Kyungsoo pelan, lalu kemudian menghilang lagi

Guyuran hujan semakin deras saja

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Maaf update agak sedikit lama ya… aku kira FF ini sudah tidak ada yang baca, jadi aku hanya fokus pada FF 'Boys Sex' ku saja… mian…

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah memberikan komentarnya di 2 chapter terdahulu, itulah yang membuat FF ini update lagi

**Review lagi** ya… supaya FF ini bisa terus berlanjut dan mencapai Endingnya

Salam kiss, hug dan love

**Thanks To Reviews :**

**OhLu BalBal, nam, firda-xmin, shikyung3, SuvinaAsantoni, lalat. pucing, lovely autumn, Alienbaby88, Viyomi, VijnaPutri, choi seul bee, lolamoet, SognatoreL, zhea. Zhiioott, **

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	4. Chapter 4

**After 5 Years ago**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, etc**

"**Only Kaisoo"**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (?)**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Bos Love), **

**Rated : T+**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak Jongin dan Kyungsoo kehujanan diluar sana. liburan kenaikan kelas masih tersisa satu minggu lagi. Jongin memanfaatkan liburannya untuk terus bersama dan menemani Kyungsoo, menemani sosok namja kecil yang dicintainya, menemani jasad Kyungsoo yang tidak membusuk ditelan waktu. Ya… sesuai perkataan jiwa Kyungsoo bahwa jasadnya tidak akan membusuk karena dia belum benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini. dan Jongin berharap sebelum liburan sekolah usai, dia sudah berhasil 'membangunkan' Kyungsoo dari tidur panjangnya tersebut

Sore itu, Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo, hal yang selalu dilakukannya dan dia tidak pernah bosan, namja itu menerawang sambil mengusap rambut jatuh namjanya itu

"ah, aku tidak tahu dan tidak punya bayangan bagaimana membuktikan cintaku padamu, Kyungsoo" gumam Jongin, berbicara pada Kyungsoo yang kaku dan tidak bernafas

"…"

"apa dengan perkataan? kata cinta?" tanya Jongin, dia mendesah. Dirinya sudah sering mengungkapkan kalimat cinta untuk Kyungsoo, sangat sering malah

"…"

"apa aku harus melakukannya dengan ciuman?" tanya Jongin lagi, lalu menggeleng. Dia sudah sering mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo, hampir setiap saat

"…"

"atau dengan… dengan seks?" Jongin kembali menerka dan menebak asal, dan selalu mengakhirinya dengan menggeleng

Hanya seks yang belum dilakukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin sempat berpikir untuk melakukannya, melakukan seks dengan namja yang tidak bernafas, siapa tahu dengan melakukan itu dia bisa 'menghidupkan' Kyungsoo kembali. Pembuktian cinta yang dilakukan dengan seks

"ah, apa yang aku pikirkan… maafkan aku Kyungsoo, sudah memikirkan hal itu… maaf" Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia masih punya hati dan tidak mungkin menjamah Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bernyawa

Tentunya tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo

Hening

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Jongin bergetar

Jongin sedikit terkaget, dia menghela nafasnya, masih belum menemukan petunjuk 'pembuktian cinta itu'. Dia beranjak pelan dari sisi ranjang tempat Kyungsoo terbaring

"sebentar, aku mengambil ponselku dulu…" gumam Jongin pada Kyungsoo, lalu berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya diatas meja

Namja berkulit seksi itu membaca pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya, dia sedikit kesal karena hanya pesan promosi dari operator seluler yang digunakannya,

Namun netranya memandang satu pesan singkat yang belum dibaca, dari seorang yeoja yang sangat dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini, dia membaca isi pesan singkat itu

'oppa, oppa dimana? Aku menunggu oppa sore ini jam 5 di taman biasa. oppa harus datang dan tidak boleh ada penolakan' begitu isi pesan singkat dari si yeoja. Dengan nama yang sudah ter-save di ponselnya, Krystal Chagiya

Jongin menghela nafas, menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 04.45 sore, dia masih ada waktu untuk menemui si yeoja

Jongin menutup pesan singkat itu, yang membuat ponselnya menampilkan wallpaper utama. Gambar yang menampakkan sosoknya dan sosok yeoja yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan singkat, digambar itu sangat jelas terlihat kedua pipi Jongin dan pipi si yeoja menempel seperti perangko, sangat intim

Jongin menatap wallpaper ponselnya, lalu bergantian menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang terbaring diranjang, dia lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, mengaktifkan kamera ponselnya dan memfoto wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo yang berdekatan

'jepret..'

Jongin berhasil mengabadikan fotonya (berselfie) berdua dengan Kyungsoo, dimana dirinya mencoba tersenyum dan Kyungsoo tentu saja hanya menutup mata dengan wajah putih pucat

Tidak terasa air mata Jongin menetes kembali, dia terisak pelan

"aku… aku tidak mempunyai fotomu Kyungsoo yaa. Aku tidak memiliki moment kita berdua yang diabadikan, maafkan aku" Jongin berujar sambil terisak, dia mengganti wallpapernya bersama yeoja itu dengan wallpaper yang baru, fotonya bersama Kyungsoo

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.51 sore

Jongin berencana menemui yeoja itu, yeoja bernama Krystal, dia sedikit ragu apakah harus membawa Kyungsoo lagi atau tidak, dia sangat takut jika Kyungsoo terkena sesuatu dijalan nanti, dia tidak ingin jasad Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa

Jongin berpikir keras, mengusap pelan air matanya yang tadi mengalir. Menimbang-nimbang apakah akan membawa Kyungsoo serta atau meninggalkan namja itu sementara di apartemen Chanyeol yang sekarang ditinggalinya

Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo sementara diapartemen

"maaf Kyungsoo yaa, aku pergi sebentar. Aku janji tidak lama. Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Jongin, mengecup pelan bibir love Kyungsoo, lalu mengambil sweater tebalnya, memakainya cepat dan beranjak menuju pintu

Jongin terdiam dipintu yang telah dibukanya, dia masih ragu untuk meninggalkan namjanya itu sendiri, namun keraguannya itu terhapus oleh kekhawatirannya jika Kyungsoo ikut, dia tidak ingin yeoja yang bernama Krystal menyakiti Kyungsoo. Karena dia tahu bagaimana tabiat dan sifat yoeja cantik itu

"aku pergi Kyungsoo, hanya sebentar.." tutup Jongin, lalu dengan cepat keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemen dari luar

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin sampai tepat waktu ditaman yang telah dijanjikan oleh yeoja yang bernama Krystal. Yeoja itu sepertinya sudah datang lebih dahulu, dia terus menurus memandang jam tangan ditangan kecil dan putihnya

"Krystal…" sapa Jongin, tidak memakai 'embel-embel' apapun dalam menyebut nama yeoja itu

"ah, oppa… aku kira oppa tidak akan datang" balas Krystal, dia tersenyum dan ingin memeluk tubuh Jongin, namun Jongin memundurkan langkahnya dan mencegah yeoja itu memeluknya

Krystal kaget,

"oppa kenapa? Tidak biasanya" protes Krystal, dia mencoba untuk memeluk Jongin lagi, dan kali ini Jongin memegang pundaknya

"kita harus putus…" ujar Jongin tegas, to the point

'jdeeerrr..'

Seperti kilat dan petir, kata kata dan kalimat dari Jongin itu membuat Krystal kaget dan tidak percaya

"apa? oppa bilang apa? jangan bercanda oppa" Krystal mencoba tertawa, walau dia tahu Jongin tidak main-main, terlihat dari sorot mata namja itu yang serius

"aku tidak bercanda, aku ingin putus dan mengakhiri hubungan kita" jelas Jongin, memasang wajah datar

"oppa jangan main-main, apa alasannya?" tanya Krystal, masih mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai kalimat putus yang ditakutkannya selama ini

"alasannya karena aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku terpaksa berpacaran denganmu" jawab Jongin

'plaakkk…'

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan oleh Krystal, kini dia yakin bahwa Jongin memang ingin putus darinya, wajah yeoja itu memerah karena marah

"jadi selama ini oppa mempermainkanku?" tukas Krystal, dadanya naik turun, dia geram

"tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu. Kau yang selalu mengajarku dulu, dan akhirnya aku menerima cintamu… dan sekarang aku ingin mengakhirinya" kata Jongin, memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah dan perih, dia tidak masalah dengan tamparan yang dilayangkan untuknya

Krytal mendengus

"aku memang mengejar oppa. karena aku tahu perasaan oppa sama denganku, oppa juga mencintaiku" Krystal menyibakkan rambut panjangnya, masih dengan wajah yang marah

Jongin menggeleng

"kau salah, aku tidak mencintaimu… kau pantas mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dariku. Kita tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa, hanya sekedar ciuman saja. kau pasti paham maksudku"

"kita baru berpacaran selama dua bulan. Apa oppa sudah menemukan yeoja yang lebik cantik dan seksi dariku?" Krystal masih 'ngotot', dia menaruh kedua lengan didadanya

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia hanya memegang pipinya lagi, dimana rasa perih masih terasa disana

Krystal menggeleng kasar

"oppa akan bahagia bersamaku, appaku punya uang banyak dan kita bisa menikah diluar negeri, …"

"tolonglah, aku ingin putus… aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, kau pasti akan tersakiti jika memaksakannya" Jongin memohon dengan sangat, baru kali ini dia bersikap seperti itu, memohon pada seorang yeoja

"apa yang kurang dariku oppa? aku cantik, kaya, terhormat…"

"kau sama sekali tidak kekurangan apapun, kau sempurna… tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. aku sudah mempunyai orang lain dihatiku, dan dia tidak akan terganti untuk selamanya"

'plaakkk…'

Tamparan kedua dilayangkan lagi oleh Krystal, gadis cantik itu menghentakkan kakinya ketanah dengan kasar, mendengus

"ok… putus, kita putus… aku akan mencari lelaki yang lebih tampan darimu" tukas Krystal, tidak memakai embel-embel 'oppa' lagi dikalimatnya. dia meludah kasar dan beranjak pergi, sadar bahwa tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan dan mempertahankan hubungannya lagi. Yeoja itu meninggalkan Jongin yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa memegang pipinya pelan

"itu lebih baik, terima kasih…" gumam Jongin, dia tersenyum kecut, pipinya semakin merah karena tamparan kedua, namun dia tidak peduli, itu dilakukannya demi Kyungsoo, namjanya

Jongin menatap Krystal yang sudah menjauh, meninggalkannya

"aku harap dengan begini, pembuktian cintaku pada Kyungsoo akan semakin dekat" kata Jongin pada dirinya, dia tersenyum

Namja berkulit seksi itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel disana, menghapus nomor Krystal dan berharap yeoja itu juga menghapus nomornya, dia mendesah lega

Dan tiba-tiba, seseorang mengagetkan Jongin, yang memegang bahunya dan itu membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget

"kau Jongin bukan? Kim Jongin?" tanya orang itu, dia namja, yang menggunakan pakaian tebal yang menutupi sampai lehernya

"ya, aku Jongin. ada apa?" tanya Jongin, tersenyum

"kau tidak mengenalku? Kita satu sekolah" ucap namja itu, memandang pipi Jongin yang merah sebelah

"ah, kau…"

"aku teman sekelas Kyungsoo, sekaligus tetangga kamarnya di asrama sekolah" kata si namja, dia adalah Baekhyun

"ah, iya… aku ingat" kata Jongin, lalu membungkuk, Baekhyun juga balas membungkuk singkat

Baekhyun memandang ponsel Jongin, dia sekilas melihat wallpaper ponsel itu, hanya sekilas dan belum yakin dengan penglihatannya

"maaf, aku mau tanya… apa kau melihat Kyungsoo? Aku beberapa jam yang lalu kembali dari rumahku. Ingin menemui Kyungsoo dikamar asrama, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ada. Tapi Kamarnya terbuka" kata Baekhyun, menanyakan pada namja yang diketahuinya selama ini tidak pernah menyapa Kyungsoo di sekolah, mungkin pertanyaannya itu akan sia-sia saja

Jongin terdiam, wajahnya mendadak tegang,

"aku… aku tidak melihatnya, eh.. mungkin saja dia pulang kampung dirumah keluarganya" jawab Jongin, sedikit tergagap, dia gugup, terpaksa berbohong

"tapi Kyungsoo tidak punya keluarga lagi, itulah sebabnya dia hanya tinggal diasrama saat liburan" balas Baekhyun, dia meneliti ekspresi wajah Jongin, mencari sesuatu yang aneh disana

"oh, apa kau sudah menanyakan pada kepala asrama?"

"kepala asrama sedang keluar kota, yang ada hanya petugas kantin, aku sudah menanyakan padanya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun, mendesah

"aku juga tidak tahu Kyungsoo kemana" Jongin masih gugup, tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu jika Kyungsoo saat ini berada bersamanya dan dalam kondisi yang tidak bernyawa

Baekhyun terdiam, mencoba berpikir, namun wallpaper ponsel Jongin tadi mengalihkannya, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja melihat gambar layar utama ponselmu. Apa itu foto Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun, pikirannya jalan

Jongin gelagapan, dia menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel yang masih ada ditangannya, antara ingin memasukkannya kesaku atau tetap memegangnya saja, dia gugup lagi

"itu foto Kyungsoo bukan?" ulang Baekhyun, masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama

"ya, ini foto Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin akhirnya, mencoba tidak berbohong, karena namja didepannya sudah melihat wallpaper foto itu secara tidak sengaja

"jadi kalian memang saling mengenal sejak dulu?" Baekhyun semakin berani dan menyakan hal-hal yang lebih pribadi

Jongin terdiam, dia menunduk, menggesek-gesekkan kakinya ketanah

"kalian sudah mengenal?" Baekhyun sedikit memaksa

"ya, kami sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu" jawab Jongin, lagi-lagi tidak bisa bohong

Baekhyun mendesah pelan,

"aku sudah menduganya. Kyungsoo sejak dulu selalu murung karena kau. Dia selalu menyapamu disekolah, tapi kau tidak pernah menanggapinya. Dia selalu kena bully disekolah karena mengejarmu, dia hanya ingin berbicara denganmu sebagai orang yang pernah dikenalnya dimasa lalu. Kyungsoo semakin sakit karena kau, dia selalu mengingatmu. Dan yang membuatnya bertahan dari sakitnya itu kau. dia pernah berkata tidak akan 'pergi' sebelum dia berbicara baik-baik denganmu, walau hanya sepatah dua kata saja" ungkap Baekhyun, matanya berkaca-kaca, mengingat kepedihan dan penderitaan yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo

Jongin terus menunduk, tidak terasa air matanya kembali mengalir dan jatuh, menetesi sepatu yang digunakannya, dia terisak pelan

Baekhyun juga menangis, air matanya mengalir pelan, dia menghapusnya cepat

"aku harap setelah kau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, kau bisa berbicara baik-baik dan mengatakan alasanmu tidak mau mengenalnya lagi selama 5 tahun terakhir. Selama itu Kyungsoo menunggumu… dan semoga kau tidak 'terlambat' dan waktu masih mengijinkanmu bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan masih bernyawa" kata Baekhyun, hatinya perih mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, tapi dia harus mengatakan itu untuk membuat Jongin membuka hati, semua demi Kyungsoo, sahabatnya

Jongin mendongak, menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk pelan, dia cegukan

"ya.. aku.. aku… aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku, aku… aku berjanji" ucap Jongin terbata-bata,

Baekhyun tersenyum, memegang bahu kokoh Jongin

"terima kasih, aku berharap Kyungsoo saat ini baik-baik saja, dia sakit. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya" kata Baekhyun, sedikit lega dengan kalimat Jongin. dia mensugestikan dirinya bahwa Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berlibur dirumah entah siapa

"ya, Kyungsoo pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Jongin, dia mendesah

"semoga"

"…"

Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya singkat,

"maaf aku harus pergi, sampai ketemu lagi di sekolah" kata Baekhyun, tersenyum kotak dan membungkuk singkat

Jongin balas membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan

Baekhyun beranjak, berjalan cepat, menghentikan taksi, melambaikan tangan singkat kearah Jongin, dan masuk kedalam taksi. Meninggalkan Jongin sendirian

Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, dia lega karena Baekhyun tidak bertanya macam-macam dan curiga dengannya

Ya… sesuai perkataan jiwa Kyungsoo, dia harus menyembunyikan kematian namja itu dan hanya dirinya dan Chanyeol saja yang tahu, semakin banyak yang tahu mengenai kematian Kyungsoo, maka semakin sulit bagi Jongin untuk 'mengembalikan' jiwa Kyungsoo kejasadnya dan otomatis pintu untuk bersatu dengan Kyungsoo di dunia akan semakin tertutup

Jongin menatap jam diponselnya, dan berencana ke rumahnya sebentar untuk melihat ibunya disana, berharap ibunya yang sudah kecanduan alkohol itu tidak apa-apa. ibunya kini sendirian, karena sang ayah sudah pergi entah kemana, keluarganya betul-betul hancur berantakan.

Jongin membalikkan tubuh perlahan, dan dikagetkan dengan penampakan sosok namja yang ditinggalkannya diapartemen Chanyeol sendirian, Kyungsoo

"Jongin ah, lekas pulang… jasadku membutuhkan bantuanmu" ucap jiwa Kyungsoo dengan kalimat cepat

"ada apa? kenapa?" tanya Jongin, dia senang melihat jiwa Kyungsoo yang muncul lagi, karena dia bisa bicara dengan jiwa itu

"pulanglah sekarang, sesuatu terjadi…" siluet Kyungsoo memudar lagi, bukan keinginannya untuk menghilang

"ah, Kyungsoo yaa… kenapa lagi-lagi secepat ini" Jongin ingin menjangkau siluet Kyungsoo yang memudar, namun seperti biasa sia-sia saja

Jongin terduduk dengan ditopang lututnya, namun lekas berdiri dan beranjak

"aku segera pulang Kyungsoo yaa…" gumam Jongin, tidak membuang waktu, lalu lekas berlari dan mencari kendaraan yang bisa mengantarkannya dengan cepat ke apartemen Chanyeol, hati dan perasaannya mendadak was-was dan gelisah

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O….O

Jongin tiba dengan cepat diapartemen Chanyeol. terengah engah, dia berhenti didepan pintu kamar apartemen, karena melihat sedikit asap yang keluar dari celah pintu apartemen

Perasaan Jongin semakin tidak enak, dia lekas membuka pintu apartemen dan menghamburkan dirinya masuk, mata namja itu terbelakak kaget

Bagian dapur apartemen Chanyeol terbakar, api dan asap hampir memenuhi sebagian ruangan dapur itu, Jongin dengan cepat memandang kearah ranjang, dimana Kyungsoo kini terbaring tidak bernyawa, Namja itu selamat dan masih baik-baik saja. mungkin telat sedikit saja, jasad Kyungsoo akan terbakar bersama isi apartemen Chanyeol

Jongin dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamar mandi, mengambil air dengan tergesa-gesa, dan menyiram kobaran api yang mulai membesar. Perlu usaha ekstra untuk memadamkan api, dan untung saja disana jarang barang-barang plastik, jadi api masih bisa dijinakkan

Setelah usaha keras selama beberapa menit, Jongin berhasil memadamkan api seorang diri, tidak ada yang membantunya, tetangga apartemen sepertinya semua keluar dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing

Baju dan celana Jongin sedikit basah, dia tidak memperdulikan itu, dia lekas menuju ke namjanya, Kyungsoo. Memeluk erat namjanya itu dan terisak tertahan

"ma... maafkan aku Kyungsoo yaa. Aku meninggalkanmu… maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Jongin, masih memeluk erat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, mencium rambut jatuh namja itu

Keadaan dapur apartemen Chanyeol kini berantakan, basah dan hitam pada dindingnya, kepulan asap mewarnai ruangan itu, api sudah padam dan meninggalkan bau terbakar yang menyengat hidung

"maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" ucap Jongin lagi, belum melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh tidak bernyawa Kyungsoo, dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo lagi sendirian, never

Kebakaran yang terjadi didapur Chanyeol karena keteledoran Jongin sendiri, dia melupakan microwave yang masih on didapur, yang merupakan penyebab kebakaran yang terjadi, dan untung saja jiwa Kyungsoo berhasil muncul dan menyuruh Jongin lekas pulang

"maafkan aku… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" Jongin terus mengulang kalimatnya, dia shock, hampir saja menghilangkan jasad Kyungsoo dan membuat tubuh itu terbakar. Air mata Jongin kembali menetes

"jangan terlalu menyesali diri Jongin ah, hal itu semakin membuatku sulit kembali…" ucap sebuah suara, suara jiwa Kyungsoo yang kembali muncul dikamar itu

"Kyungsoo yaa…" Jongin mendadak sumringah, menghapus air matanya pelan, dengan jasad Kyungsoo yang masih dipelukannya

"yang penting jasadku selamat Jongin ah, kau berhasil dan tepat waktu" kata jiwa Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum love lips

"kalau bukan karena kemunculanmu tadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang… ah.."

"sudahlah, yang penting semua baik-baik saja"

"jangan pergi dulu Kyungsoo yaa. Tolonglah…" pinta Jongin, memasang wajah sendu

"bukan aku yang menginginkannya Jongin, aku menghilang sendiri. Sudah ditetapkan demikian. Dan aku harap sekarang aku bisa lebih lama disini, berbicara denganmu" jelas jiwa Kyungsoo, mendekati Jongin dan jasadnya, berdiri disampingnya

"aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengembalikanmu ke dunia Kyungsoo, aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini" kata Jongin, memandang bergantian antara jiwa Kyungsoo dan jasad namja itu

"semua sudah terjadi Jongin ah, ini ujian bagi kita berdua… aku sebenarnya sedikit tersiksa dengan keadaanku sekarang, tapi aku masih bisa menahannya, dan yakin bahwa kau pasti akan berhasil dan bisa mengembalikan diriku secara utuh lagi" ungkap Kyungsoo, posisinya masih berdiri

"apa tidak ada bayangan sama sekali mengenai 'pembuktian cinta' itu? Aku harus melakukan apa, melakukan hal khusus, misalnya seks?" tanya Jongin, dia terpaksa bertanya frontal, menyempitkan semua kemungkinan, dia berbicara dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa, takut jika jiwa Kyungsoo hilang lagi

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu menggeleng

"aku tidak mempunyai bayangan. tapi sepertinya kau harus menjalani hari dengan jasadku, dan dalam hari-harimu itu kau bisa membuktikan cintamu padaku, dengan kondisiku yang tidak bernyawa. Hanya itu yang bisa kutangkap. Bersama namja yang tidak bernyawa dan berusaha keras menyembunyikan kematian namja itu bukan perkara yang mudah Jongin. dan mengenai seks, aku rasa itu bukan pembuktian cinta Jongin ah. Tapi kau bisa melakukannya dan mencoba jika kau mau" Kyungsoo berujar dan memberikan pilihan dan kemungkinan

Jongin mendesah dan menggeleng

"aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, aku sama saja dengan merendahkan dan menyakiti jasadmu jika aku melakukannya" kata Jongin, mengutarakan pemikirannya

"ya, aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kau namja yang baik Jongin ah" puji Kyungsoo, tersenyum lagi

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya kejasad Kyungsoo, bau asap masih memenuhi ruangan

"Kyungsoo yaa. Bisa kau mendekat kearahku?" pinta Jongin, dirinya sulit beranjak karena masih memeluk jasad namjanya

Jiwa Kyungsoo bergerak perlahan, menyempitkan jarak dari Jongin. Jongin dengan pelan mengarahkan tangannya ke tangan jiwa Kyungsoo, ingin memegang tangan itu

Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, nihil. Jongin menembus tangan Kyungsoo yang seperti bayangan, hanya udara dingin yang terasa

"sia-sia Jongin ah, kau tidak akan bisa menyentuh tanganku" ucap Kyungsoo

"ya, aku tahu… tapi siapa tahu ada keajaiban yang terjadi, dan aku bisa memegangmu" Jongin tersenyum kecut, kecewa

Hening

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke jasad Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan menderita dan bernasib seperti ini, andai dulu dia cepat menyadari perasaannya, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan merasakan kematian secepat ini, semua karena dirinya dan penyakit yang diderita oleh Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo yaa, kau pernah mengatakan bahwa jika aku 'merelakan dan ikhlas' dengan kepergianmu, maka kau akan pergi untuk selamanya?" tanya Jongin, mengingat lagi pernyataan jiwa Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu

"ya, jika kau rela aku pergi, maka aku akan pergi dengan tenang. Jasadku bisa membusuk dan harus segera dimakamkan. Dan jiwaku tidak akan muncul lagi" jelas Kyungsoo

Jongin menggeleng kasar, dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo pergi dan meninggalkannya, tidak

"tidak, aku tidak akan merelakan kepergianmu. Tidak akan" seru Jongin, menggeleng

"ya, aku tahu kau tidak akan merelakan kepergianku Jongin ah. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya harapanku, namja yang kucintai sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, kini dan seterusnya" ungkap Kyungsoo, tersenyum bentuk love lagi

"aku akan berusaha, melewati hari dengan jasadmu. Dan berharap suatu hari nanti aku berhasil melewati ujian pembuktian cinta itu dan membawamu kembali padaku, selamanya" janji Jongin, dia mengecup dahi jasad Kyungsoo singkat

Jiwa Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin, bersyukur karena dia belum menghilang, kali ini diberikan waktu lebih lama bersama Jongin

Dan tiba-tiba, pintu kamar apartemen diketuk oleh seseorang, lumayan keras

'tok… tok… tok…' !

Jongin menoleh cepat kearah pintu kamar, sedikit kaget. sedangkan jiwa Kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa yang datang itu, dia bisa melihat menembus pintu kamar dan melihat beberapa sosok berdiri didepan pintu

"apa itu Chanyeol hyung?" gumam Jongin pelan, belum beranjak membuka pintu, masih memeluk jasad Kyungsoo erat

"bukan" jiwa Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan pelan Jongin

"lalu siapa?"

"mereka berpakaian seragam polisi, ada 3 orang" jawab jiwa Kyungsoo lagi, wajahnya serius

"polisi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

Aku minta maaf Karena agak lama post nih FF. chapter 4 ini sudah lama 'bercokol' dilist upload Ffn sih, tapi lupa publish aja, karena fokus ama FF lain (lirik FF 'Boys Sex' yang penuh dengan Review tapi penuh juga dengan Bash dan Flame).

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang selama ini baca dan memberkan Reviewnya, gomawoo tidak terhingga. FF ini tidak sampai 10 chapter koq, jadi cepat tamatnya, he…he… ngalahin jumlah episode terpendek drama Korea

**Reviewnya **kembali dinantikan ya… jangan bosan-bosan #WinkBarengAnaknyaSooman

**Thanks To Reviews :**

**Humaira9394, Viyomi, sOhLu BalBal, nam, firda-xmin, shikyung3, SuvinaAsantoni, lalat. pucing, lovely autumn, Alienbaby88, VijnaPutri, choi seul bee, lolamoet, SognatoreL, zhea. Zhiioott, vira, diochan, sooman, kyung, dio, Doaddict, dyifa, nyohssehun, yasaya. mei, hoshina. imeta, deer0926, dll**

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	5. Chapter 5

**After 5 Years ago**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, etc**

"**Only Kaisoo"**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (?)**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), **

**Rated : T+**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

"polisi?"

Wajah Jongin mendadak menegang, dahinya sontak berkeringat dingin. Tidak menduga jika ada 3 orang polisi yang akan mendatangi apartemen Chanyeol yang kini ditinggalinya bersama Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bernyawa

Jongin belum melepaskan pelukannya dijasad Kyungsoo, dia memandang jiwa Kyungsoo yang masih terus berdiri

"apa kau tidak bisa mengusir mereka, dengan menakut-nakutinya?" tanya Jongin pada jiwa Kyungsoo yang belum menghilang

Jiwa Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan

"aku bukanlah hantu Jongin ah, aku hanyalah jiwa yang terpisah dari jasadku. Aku tidak bisa memegang benda apapun, dan hanya bisa berkomunikasi denganmu saja, hanya denganmu" jawab jiwa Kyungsoo, mendesah

Jongin juga mendesah, memejamkan matanya singkat, kemudian membukanya lagi, karena ketukan dari arah pintu semakin keras dan bersahutan, sepertinya ketiga polisi diluar itu sudah bosan menunggu dan tidak sabar untuk dibukakan pintu

"bagaimana ini Kyungsoo ya?" tanya Jongin, tidak bisa mengambil keputusan

"tidak ada pilihan lain, buka saja" jawab jiwa Kyungsoo, memberikan sarannya

"tapi… tapi bagaimana jika polisi itu melihat dan mengetahui jasadmu?" Jongin menggeleng kasar, menunduk dan menatap wajah jasad Kyungsoo yang putih dan pucat secara bersamaan

"kau pasti bisa mencari alasan mengenai jasadku, mungkin ini salah satu ujian untukmu Jongin ah, aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya" ucap jiwa Kyungsoo, memberikan semangat pada Jongin

Jongin tersenyum, mengangguk pelan. Namja berkulit seksi itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari jasad Kyungsoo, kembali memposisikan jasad Kyungsoo seperti orang tidur

Jongin bekerja cepat, memakaikan selimut hingga leher jasad Kyungsoo dan membuat namja itu seolah-olah terbaring karena sakit

Jongin mendesah, menatap sekilas pada jiwa Kyungsoo, kemudian namja itu beranjak menuju pintu, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya pelan dan membuka pintu

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan 3 polisi tinggi dan tampan

"selamat sore, maaf kami mengganggu kenyamanan anda. Kami ingin melakukan razia barang berbahaya dikamar anda" sapa salah satu polisi, dengan nama Choi Siwon

Jongin mendadak gemetar, namun berusaha menguasai dirinya

"disini tidak ada barang-barang berbahaya" kata Jongin, belum memberikan akses masuk kepada ketiga polisi

"kami hanya menjalankan tugas saja" ucap polisi yang kedua, dengan nama Ok Taecyeon

"ya, mungkin saja ada narkoba dan senjata tajam di kamar ini" polisi terakhir juga berucap, dengan tanda pengenal didadanya, Choi Minhoo

Jongin mendesah kasar, tampak jelas ketakutan diwajahnya, namun dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberikan akses masuk pada ketiga polisi tinggi didepannya itu

Jongin bergeser dan membiarkan ketiga polisi masuk

Siwon, si pemimpin dalam razia mendadak itu langsung menuju dapur, dia terganggu dengan asap dan bau tidak nyaman

"ada apa didapur ini?" tanya Siwon, mengusap hidungnya

"baru saja ada kebakaran kecil, tapi sudah diatasi" jawab Jongin pelan, dia memposisikan dirinya di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo, menghalangi, siapa tahu saja salah satu polisi mendekati Kyungsoo yang terbaring

Taecyeon, si polisi kedua berjalan pelan dan memeriksa bagian atas lemari dikamar itu, matanya menatap tas sekolah Jongin

"ini punya anda?" tanya Taecyeon pada Jongin

"ya, itu tas sekolahku" jawab Jongin

"aku akan memeriksanya"

Taecyeon langsung membuka zipper tas Jongin dan memeriksa tas sekolah itu, mencari barang-barang terlarang yang mungkin disembunyikan disana

Jongin membiarkan tasnya diperiksa, lagipula tidak ada barang-barang terlarang disana

Si polisi ketiga, Minhoo sejak tadi mengamati Kyungsoo atau tepatnya memandangi jasad Kyungsoo yang terbaring ditempat tidur

"dia temanmu?" tanya Minhoo pada Jongin

"ya, temanku" jawab Jongin cepat, lalu duduk ditepi ranjang Kyungsoo, seakan menghalangi Minhoo mendekat pada Kyungsoo

Minhoo memandang Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, seperti mengenal namja itu. Tapi dia lupa mengenal dan pernah bertemu dimana,

"apa dia sakit? Wajahnya sangat pucat?" tanya Minhoo lagi, beranjak pelan dan menuju kesisi ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan posisi Jongin

"ya, dia sakit" jawab Jongin, singkat lagi. Memandang si polisi dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat

Minhoo tidak menjalankan tugasnya untuk memeriksa dan merazia kamar apartemen yang sekarang ditempati Jongin, dia terus saja memandangi Kyungsoo yang terbaring

"apa ini kamar apartemen pribadi anda?" Siwon berseru diruang dapur, tentunya bertanya pada Jongin

"bukan, kamar ini milik temanku, Park Chanyeol" jawab Jongin, jujur

"anda masih sekolah?" kali ini Taecyeon yang bertanya lagi, memegang buku-buku dari tas Jongin

"ya, aku bersekolah, menikmati liburan semester" Jongin terus memberikan jawaban,

Sosok jiwa Kyungsoo masih dikamar tersebut, dia terus memperhatikan Jongin dan ketiga polisi yang bermaksud merazia kamar apartemen milik Chanyeol. Kegiatan merazia seperti itu memang biasa terjadi pada kamar apartemen, kamar hotel, motel, penginapan dan tempat-tempat sejenisnya

Jongin memandangi jiwa Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya, dia juga tersenyum pada jiwa Kyungsoo yang terus berdiri tanpa kenal lelah

Minho yang melihat Jongin tersenyum seperti orang gila, mendadak mengernyitkan dahinya, menoleh dan memandang tembok dibelakangnya, tidak ada apa-apa

Jiwa Kyungsoo sadar, dan mengingatkan Jongin

"Jongin ah, jangan tersenyum begitu kearahku, mereka nanti mengiramu gila" kata jiwa Kyungsoo pada Jongin, pelan

"ya, baiklah" timpal Jongin otomatis

"kenapa? Anda bilang apa?" tanya Minhoo, mengira dirinya yang diajak bicara oleh Jongin

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kikuk

"ah, tidak… tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Jongin cepat, menormalkan dirinya

Minhoo memandang Jongin dengan pandangan heran dan curiga, tingkah namja itu terasa aneh untuknya, dia menoleh lagi kearah tembok yang kosong, kemudian bergerak dan mendekati jasad Kyungsoo

"temanmu ini sakit apa?" tanya Minhoo, duduk ditepi ranjang Kyungsoo

"sa.. sakit.. sakit demam" jawab Jongin, gagap. Dia mewaspadai pergerakan Minhoo yang mungkin akan menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo

"demam? Sepucat ini?" Minhoo tidak begitu saja percaya

"ya, temanku memang gampang pucat saat demam, dia tertidur sekarang" jelas Jongin, berusaha bersikap biasa saja, matanya melirik singkat pada jiwa Kyungsoo yang masih ada dan belum menghilang

Minhoo terdiam, entah mengapa dia sangat tertarik dan penasaran dengan Kyungsoo yang terbaring itu

"namanya siapa?" tanya Minhoo lagi,

Jongin kali ini tidak langsung menjawab, dia berpikir dan sesekali mencoba berkomunikasi dengan jiwa Kyungsoo, dengan isyarat tubuh

"jujur saja mengenai namaku Jongin ah, tidak apa-apa" ucap jiwa Kyungsoo, berjalan perlahan dan mendekati Jongin

Jongin mengangguk tidak kentara, kembali membuka mulutnya

"namanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyung Soo" kata Jongin, jujur

Minhoo magut-magut, tidak menimpali. Polisi muda itu masih fokus pada wajah pucat Kyungsoo yang terbaring,

Dua polisi lain masih memeriksa setiap sudut kamar, namun setelah lama memeriksa tidak ada barang-barang terlarang yang ditemukan oleh mereka

"kemana pemilik sah kamar apartemen ini?" tanya Siwon, masih diruangan dapur

"dirumahnya, sepertinya sebentar lagi dia kembali kesini" jawab Jongin, belum beranjak dari sisi ranjang Kyungsoo

"sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa disini" ucap Taecyeon, polisi tampan itu sejak tadi memeriksa tas, lemari dan sudut-sudut ruangan, namun tidak ditemukan barang berbahaya

Jongin mendesah lega, sepertinya sebentar lagi ketiga polisi itu meninggalkan kamar milik Chanyeol tersebut. Matanya menatap Taecyeon, polisi yang membereskan kembali barang-barang Chanyeol yang berantakan, membereskan seadanya

Pandangan Jongin teralihkan dari jasad Kyungsoo, dia agak lama memandang Taecyeon yang mengakhiri penggeledahannya

Dan tiba-tiba, jiwa Kyungsoo berkata cepat, mengagetkan Jongin

"Jongin ah, salah satu polisi itu memegang dan meraba tubuhku" ucap jiwa Kyungsoo pada Jongin

Jongin lekas menoleh, dan benar saja, Minhoo menelusupkan tangannya kedalam selimut yang membungkus Kyungsoo, entah polisi itu sudah meraba apa disana

Jongin sontak bergerak, dia seperti melayang, dan langsung menarik kasar tangan Minhoo yang sudah beberapa detik meraba jasad Kyungsoo

"lepaskan tanganmu darinya" seru Jongin, matanya berkilat marah, dia kecolongan

Minhoo terkaget, tangannya ditarik mendadak oleh Jongin, dia kemudian berdiri dan memandang bergantian antara Jongin dan jasad Kyungsoo

"temanmu ini dingin, tidak panas sama sekali" kata Minhoo, menatap Jongin lebih lama

Jongin terdiam dan tidak menjawab, dia merapikan selimut Kyungsoo dan hendak memeluk namjanya itu, tapi dia langsung sadar dan mengurungkan niatnya itu

"temanku ini sakit, kau mengganggunya" timpal Jongin, geram

Dua polisi yang lain mendadak muncul, mereka berdua kaget dengan seruan dan bentakan dari Jongin tadi

"ada apa?" tanya Siwon, pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk Minhoo

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Minhoo, wajahnya datar, namun jelas tersirat rasa curiga diwajah tampan polisi muda itu

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi. Kamar ini aman. Hanya kebakaran kecil saja yang sudah terjadi" sahut Siwon, nadanya ramah

"ya, aku sudah memeriksa dengan seksama, tidak ada apa-apa disini" timpal Taecyeon

Dua polisi itu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang terbaring, tapi tidak bertanya dan mengatakan apa-apa, mereka berdua sudah mendengar jika namja yang terbaring itu adalah teman Jongin dan sedang sakit

"baiklah, kami pergi dulu, terima kasih atas waktunya" kata Siwon pada Jongin

Jongin mencoba tersenyum, dia berdiri dan membungkuk pelan

Minhoo juga beranjak, berjalan dan bergabung bersama dua polisi lainnya, namun dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari jasad kaku Kyungsoo

"kita belum memeriksa pakaian yang dikenakannya" kata Minhoo, menunjuk Jongin

Siwon memberikan isyarat pada Minhoo untuk memeriksa Jongin

Minhoo bergerak perlahan dan memeriksa tubuh Jongin, tepatnya setiap saku dan kantong yang ada dipakaian namja seksi itu, namun setelah diperiksa tetap tidak ditemukan apa-apa

Jongin mendesah, Minhoo juga mendesah

"namja sakit itu juga harus diperiksa…" lanjut Minhoo, kali ini menunjuk jasad Kyungsoo diatas ranjang

Wajah Jongin langsung pucat pasi, dia bergetar pelan dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya pada jiwa Kyungsoo yang masih setia berdiri

"tenang Jongin ah, polisi itu pasti akan segera pulang" kata Kyungsoo, sadar dengan pandangan Jongin untuknya

Minhoo berjalan pelan dan mendekati jasad Kyungsoo. Siwon dan Taecyeon membiarkan rekan seprofesi mereka itu yang melakukan penggeledahan tubuh

Jongin menahan nafasnya

Posisi Minhoo semakin dekat, tangannya sudah siap menarik selimut Kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba seorang namja jangkung muncul, sambil membawa belanjaan yang berisi makanan dan minuman

Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol, si pemilik kamar apartemen

"ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol, mendadak kaget dengan banyaknya orang dikamar apartemennya, terlebih lagi dengan seragam polisi yang dilihatnya

Ketiga polisi menoleh cepat, Minhoo batal menarik selimut yang menutupi Kyungsoo

"oh, Yeol hyung…" kata Jongin, mendesah lega

Chanyeol langsung masuk, menyimpan belanjaannya sembarang dan mendekati Jongin dan ketiga polisi

"ada apa ini?" ulang Chanyeol

"kami polisi, menjalankan tugas untuk memeriksa kamar ini. sebenarnya kami mendapatkan laporan mengenai kamar ini, tapi setelah diperiksa, ternyata tidak ada barang yang berbahaya" Siwon menjelaskan, tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"laporan? Dari siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi

"tepatnya kami tidak tahu, tapi laporan itu disampaikan pada atasan kami dan kami hanya menjalankan perintah saja" Taecyeon yang menjawab, sama ramahnya dengan Siwon

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, mengerti. Dia lalu memandang Jongin dan memandang jasad Kyungsoo, mendadak dia merinding disko

"kami sudah memeriksanya, dan berterima kasih karena sudah bekerja sama" lanjut Taecyeon

"Minhoo shi, ayo" Siwon berkata pada Minhoo, yang sejak awal polisi itu terus fokus pada sosok Kyungsoo

Minhoo mendesah kasar dan dengan gerakan enggan, dia berbalik dan kembali bergabung bersama Siwon dan Taecyeon

"baiklah, kami permisi. Selamat sore" ucap Siwon, mewakili kedua rekannya, tersenyum pada Jongin dan Chanyeol, kemudian beranjak dan keluar dari kamar apartemen itu, Taecyeon mengekor dibelakang, Minhoo juga melakukan demikian, tapi dengan mata dan pandangan tetap pada sosok Kyungsoo yang terbaring, pandangan heran dan juga curiga yang kini sudah sangat kentara

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ketiga polisi itu meninggalkan kamar apartemen Chanyeol

Jongin mendesah lega untuk kesekian kalinya, menatap Chanyeol disampingnya

"mereka ingin merazia apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin

"entahlah, tapi mereka tadi mengatakan barang-barang terlarang, seperti narkoba dan senjata tajam" jawab Jongin pelan, kembali terduduk disisi ranjang Kyungsoo

Chanyeol berjalan pelan dan menutup pintu kamar,

"tidak biasanya ada razia seperti itu Jongin. aku curiga ada seseorang diluar sana yang curiga mengenai kamar ini" ucap Chanyeol, mendesah kasar, berjalan mondar mandir diruangan itu

"maksud hyung?" Jongin tidak mengerti

"maksudku, temanmu ini… Kyungsoo" jelas Chanyeol, sambil menunjuk pelan jasad Kyungsoo

"maksud hyung ada seseorang diluar sana yang tahu mengenai Kyungsoo dan menebak jika Kyungsoo dikamar ini?" Jongin ingin memperjelas kalimat Chanyeol

"entahlah Jongin. itu hanya pemikiranku saja" ucap Chanyeol

Jongin mendadak gelisah lagi, matanya kembali menatap jiwa Kyungsoo yang belum menghilang, kali ini jiwa Kyungsoo itu diberikan waktu lebih lama, sangat lama malah

"bagaimana ini Kyungsoo yaa, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Jongin, pada jiwa Kyungsoo tentunya

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berjalan mondar mandir kini berhenti, dia memandang Jongin, tepatnya memandang kemana arah mata dan pandangan Jongin

"Jongin, kau…" Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia melihat Jongin berbicara pada tembok

Jiwa Kyungsoo menatap wajah Chanyeol yang seperti kaget dan langsung menegur Jongin

"Jongin ah, jangan berbicara padaku terlalu frontal. Terlebih jika ada orang lain disekitarmu, walau temanmu sekalipun" ucap jiwa Kyungsoo cepat

Jongin langsung tersadar, kembali teringat jika hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan jiwa Kyungsoo. Dan Chanyeol tidak boleh tahu jika jiwa Kyungsoo saat ini ada diruangan tersebut dan berinteraksi dengannya

"ah, hyung… aku pusing dan berkata yang bukan-bukan" Jongin berujar cepat pada Chanyeol, dan menoleh pada jasad Kyungsoo

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengerti

"ya, aku tahu… kau sangat terpukul dengan kematian temanmu itu, dan berhalusinasi melihatnya" timpal Chanyeol, mendekati Jongin dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, menenangkannya

Jongin mengangguk pelan, tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"lupakan perkataanku tadi Jongin, itu hanya perasaanku saja. kau aman diapartemen ini, jangan berpikiran jika aku berniat menyuruhmu pergi. Kau akan selalu ada disini, bersama…bersama Kyungsoo" Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo singkat, kemudian bergidik lagi

"ya, hyung… aku nyaman diapartemen ini" sahut Jongin

Chanyeol kemudian mendekat kearah jasad Kyungsoo, mengendus pelan

"kau memakai apa pada Kyungsoo? wangi namja ini seperti bayi" kata Chanyeol, berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya pada jasad Kyungsoo yang terbaring

"aku memakaikannya formalin dalam jumlah banyak hyung" jawab Jongin, berbohong tentunya, jasad Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak digunakan formalin, jasad itu masih asli dan tidak akan membusuk

"tapi namja ini seperti tidak dipakaikan pengawet apa-apa" Chanyeol masih heran

"aku juga berpikir begitu hyung, mungkin tuhan menolongku" Jongin tersenyum

Chanyeol juga tersenyum, dia beranjak pelan. Tidak akan mempermasalahkan lagi keinginan Jongin untuk menyimpan jasad Kyungsoo. Dia juga sudah tahu dan membaca jika sahabatnya itu menyukai Kyungsoo dan tidak akan menghalangi sahabatnya untuk tetap mencintai, walaupun dengan namja yang sudah mati sekalipun

Chanyeol berjalan menuju letak belanjaannya, dia menghirup bau terbakar

"Jongin, apa yang terjadi dengan dapur?" tanya Chanyeol, posisinya sudah didapur

"maaf hyung, itu salahku… aku meninggalkan kamar apartemen ini tanpa mematikan microwife. Aku akan mengganti barang yang terbakar dan akan mencat ulang tembok yang hitam" jawab Jongin, mengecup bibir jasad Kyungsoo singkat dan beranjak menuju Chanyeol

Chanyeol menoleh dan memandang Jongin yang mendekat padanya

"ah, tidak usah Jongin. aku hanya bertanya tadi. Untung saja kebakarannya tidak besar" kata Chanyeol, lalu membuka kantong belanjaannya

"tidak hyung, aku akan menggantinya. Aku sudah tinggal secara gratis diapartemen ini, seharusnya aku memang bertanggungajawab dengan semua barang dan perlengkapan diapartemen ini" sahut Jongin

"tidak Jongin. aku bisa menyuruh asisten appa membelikan semua barang yang terbakar itu, kau tenang saja" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Jongin

"hyung, hyung terlalu baik padaku. Aku yang akan menggantinya. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan. Pekerjaan paruh waktu hingga masa liburan berakhir" Jongin 'ngotot' dan ingin mengganti barang barang dapur yang terbakar

Chanyeol mendesah, sepertinya tidak bisa mencegah keinginan Jongin itu, seperti yang lalu-lalu

"aku ingin kerja apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"kerja apa saja. tukang parkir, penyapu jalan, atau apalah" jawab Jongin, sembarangan

Chanyeol tertawa, tertawa lebar dan keras

"jangan bercanda" Chanyeol terus tertawa

"aku serius hyung… hm, mungkin jadi pelayan atau sejenisnya begitu" kata Jongin

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, dia kembali mencoba serius

"apa kau yakin ingin bekerja?" Chanyeol masih sangsi dengan keinginan Jongin

"ya, hyung… kerja apa saja"

"baiklah, bagaimana jika jadi pelayan café? Apa kau suka?" Chanyeol memberikan penawaran

"ya, aku belum ada pengalaman sama sekali, tapi akan kucoba" Jongin berujar semangat

"aku punya kawan, sebenarnya kawan appa. Dia bisa memasukkanmu sebagai pelayan di café miliknya" ucap Chanyeol

"benarkah? Terima kasih hyung" Jongin langsung girang

"kau belum diterima kerja. tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu? Apa mereka setuju anaknya bekerja seperti itu" Chanyeol menyinggung mengenai ortu Jongin

Jongin mendesah pelan

"hyung tenang saja, appa dan omma tidak ada yang peduli denganku lagi" hela Jongin,dia menunduk

Chanyeol langsung memegang dan meremas pelan pundak Jongin, dan memutuskan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai kedua orang tua namja itu, dia tidak ingin Jongin jadi sedih

Jongin mendongak lagi, matanya berkaca-kaca, namun dia mencoba mengalihkannya

"kemarin appa hyung kesini, dia mencari hyung. Katanya hyung disuruh keperusahaan" kata Jongin, mengalihkan topik

"ya, aku sudah bertemu appa. Appa menginginkanku melanjutkan bisnis dan perusahaannya. Appa ingin aku sejak dini belajar bisnis dan manajemen, maka dari itu appa ingin aku ada diperusahaan, ikut melihat dan mengamati serta belajar disana, terjun langsung" ungkap Chanyeol, dia berjalan pelan dan mengelilingi dapur

"jadi hyung selama liburan ini selalu diperusahaan?" tanya Jongin

"ya, tepatnya mulai kemarin. Sayang juga karyawan yang diterima disana harus lulus sekolah, jika tidak aku…"

"aku tahu hyung, tidak apa-apa. jadi pelayan café sepertinya juga enak" potong Jongin cepat, sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum, tersenyum 5 jari

"baiklah, sebentar malam aku akan bicara dengan pemilik café itu dan sepertinya besok pagi kau bisa datang kesana dan…" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, dia menatap sosok jasad Kyungsoo yang terbaring diranjang

Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol, dia langsung sadar

"aku akan membawa Kyungsoo dimanapun aku pergi" kata Jongin, lantang, tidak bisa ditawar lagi

"tapi, mungkin itu akan sulit. Kyungsoo sudah… sudah meninggal dan kau akan kesulitan menjelaskan mengenai Kyungsoo. Pasti banyak orang diluar sana yang bertanya dan…" Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya

"aku tahu hyung. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Tadi jasad Kyungsoo hampir saja terbakar, untung saja ada jiwa… hm… maksudku untung saja aku cepat kembali dan tepat waktu. Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu dan kejadian sejenisnya terjadi" jelas Jongin, menatap Chanyeol, dan beralih memandang jasad Kyungsoo dan jiwa Kyungsoo yang…

Jiwa Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada, menghilang

Jongin lekas beranjak, berjalan cepat dan mencari kesana kemari, mencari jiwa Kyungsoo tentunya, jiwa yang belum pamit kepadanya

Chanyeol mengikuti Jongin, dengan wajah heran

"kau mencari apa Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, merasa aneh dengan tingkah Jongin

Jongin tidak menjawab, namja itu terus mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mungkin saja jiwa Kyungsoo main petak umpet dengannya

Namja bermarga Kim itu mencari kesegala tempat, sudut dan bahkan dibawah ranjang, tapi nihil

Chanyeol masih memandang heran

"Jongin, kau mencari apa sebenarnya?" Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya

Jongin tersentak, terkaget dan tersadar. Sadar jika jiwa Kyungsoo sudah pergi dan menghilang lagi, dan juga tersadar bahwa Chanyeol memandanginya seperti pandangan pada orang yang sakit jiwa

"ah, tidak… tidak mencari apa-apa hyung" jawab Jongin, terbata-bata, dia mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang Kyungsoo

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, namun dia yakin jika Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan itu ada hubungannya dengan jasad Kyungsoo

"baiklah Jongin, aku harus pergi lagi. Aku membawa makanan dan minuman untukmu, simpan saja dikulkas" kata Chanyeol, bergerak menuju cermin besar dan merapikan penampilannya

"terima kasih hyung" timpal Jongin, merasa tidak enak

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, selesai merapikan penampilannya, memandang Jongin dan beralih melirik jasad Kyungsoo yang pucat

"sampai kapan kau akan bersama jasad namja itu?" tanya Chanyeol, pelan

"entahlah hyung, aku tidak bisa memastikan sampai kapan" jawab Jongin, mendesah. Sebenarnya ingin berkata 'sampai seterusnya, aku akan selalu bersama Kyungsoo, baik sebagai jasad atau sebagai namja yang hidup. Kami akan selalu bersama, selamanya'

Chanyeol mendekati Jongin

"aku selalu mendukungmu Jongin. kau adalah sahabatku. Walaupun keputusanmu sangat bertentangan dengan logikaku, Tapi aku mendukungmu. Kau pastinya sudah memutuskan yang terbaik dan berpikir matang" ucap Chanyeol, menunjukkan bawa dia akan selalu dipihak Jongin, sahabatnya

"terima kasih hyung, terima kasih" Jongin tersenyum

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol berpamitan, dan keluar dari apartemannya, meninggalkan Jongin dan jasad Kyungsoo, berdua

.

.

.

.

Hening

Itulah suasana yang kembali dirasakan oleh Jongin, sepeninggal Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu. Padahal sebelumnya kamar itu ramai, ramai dengan kehadiran 3 polisi yang mendadak, dan juga kehadiran Chanyeol tentunya

Tapi kini, Jongin kembali bertemankan sepi, walau ada Kyungsoo bersamanya, jasad Kyungsoo tepatnya, tetap saja Jongin merasakan sepi dan sunyi

"Kyungsoo yaa… kau dimana? Kau tidak pamit padaku tadi" Jongin berseru, bertanya kepada jiwa Kyungsoo yang sudah menghilang

Hening, tidak ada jawaban

Jongin mendesah, kembali menatap jasad Kyungsoo diatas ranjang, dia tersenyum pada namja itu, kemudian naik dan masuk kedalam selimut yang membungkus tubuh kecil Kyungsoo

Posisi Jongin sudah ada disamping jasad Kyungsoo, sama-sama terbungkus selimut

"Kyungsoo ya, kau masih dingin" kali ini Jongin berujar pada jasad Kyungsoo yang pucat, kaku dan dingin tentunya

Tentu saja tidak ada timpalan

Jongin mendesah lagi, kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo pelan, merapatkan dirinya

"kita akan terus bersama Kyungsoo yaa. Kemungkinan besok aku akan bekerja. kau ikut denganku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku janji" ucap Jongin, berbicara sendiri

Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo yang terjangkau bibir seksinya, menciumnya dengan singkat

"aku rasa salah satu polisi tadi curiga Kyungsoo yaa. Tapi aku harap itu hanya perasaanku saja" Jongin kembali berkata sendiri

"…"

"kapan kau akan bangun dari tidur panjangmu Kyungsoo yaa?"

"…"

"aku kasihan melihatmu seperti ini, kau tidak seharusnya merasakan penderitaan seperti ini, semua salahku" Jongin terisak-isak, air matanya tumpah lagi

Namja itu memegang tangan Kyungsoo, memegang erat tangan dingin dan pucat itu

Jongin lalu teringat perkataan jiwa Kyungsoo untuk tidak bersedih dan menangisi jasadnya, karena hal itu akan membuat kembalinya jiwa Kyungsoo ke jasadnya akan semakin sulit

Jongin lekas menghapus air matanya, mencoba untuk tegar

"maaf, maafkan aku…" bisik Jongin pelan, mendesah

Dan tiba-tiba tangan Kyungsoo yang dipegang oleh Jongin bergerak pelan, sangat pelan memang, nyaris tidak kentara

Jongin langsung tersentak, kaget

"Kyungsoo, kau… kau… tanganmu bergerak…" seru Jongin, dia merasakannya

Jongin menyingkap selimut yang membungkusnya bersama Kyungsoo. Kemudian terduduk, merapatkan telinganya didada Kyungsoo

Mencoba mendengar detak jantung namja itu, tapi nihil. Tidak terdengar apa-apa, Jongin kecewa

"kau… kau tadi bergerak Kyungsoo yaa. Aku merasakannya" Jongin masih yakin

Namja itu terus memeriksa bagian tubuh Kyungsoo, denyut nadi dan sebagainya. Terdiam menatap tubuh Kyungsoo dan menunggu pergerakan selanjutnya namja kecil itu, tapi lagi-lagi harapannya tidak terkabul

Kyungsoo tetap menjadi jasad, jasad dengan keistimewaan tidak akan membusuk, kecuali Jongin merelakan kepergian namja itu

Jongin mendesah kecewa, kemudian meraih tubuh Kyungsoo, mengangkat dan memeluknya tepat didadanya, posisinya kini terduduk dengan tubuh Kyungsoo dipelukannya

"aku yakin tadi kau bergerak… sangat yakin, mungkin itu suatu tanda bahwa kau bisa kembali lagi kedunia ini Kyungsoo yaa. Aku akan berusaha, walau aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengembalikanmu. Hanya 'pembuktian cinta' satu-satunya harapan yang pernah jiwamu katakan, dan lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana agar pembuktian cinta itu terwujud, aku tidak mempunyai bayangan" Jongin berujar pelan, ditelinga Kyungsoo. Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi

Jongin sebenarnya mengharapkan kehadiran jiwa Kyungsoo dan berbicara padanya, tapi sepertinya jiwa Kyungsoo itu belum waktunya untuk bertemu dengannya lagi

"tapi aku yakin hari itu akan tiba Kyungsoo, hari dimana kita bisa bersama dan berbicara dengan selayaknya, merajut lagi cinta kita. Cintaku padamu dan cintamu padaku, cinta yang kau ucapkan 5 tahun yang lalu. I love you Kyungsoo yaa…"

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

Hai, he…he… aku kembali lagi. Padahal sudah mau hiatus dan vakum dulu. Tapi ingat dengan FF ini yang belum kutamatkan alias diendingkan (?), jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan **FF Kaisoo** ini hingga tamat (tinggal 3 chapter lagi koq), aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika vakum tapi belum menamatkan semua FF yang kupublish.

Melalui FF ini, aku ingin memberitahu bagi pembaca yang mengikuti FF 'Boys Sex' dengan main cast ChanBaek dan KaiSoo, bahwa FF itu tidak ada Squelnya, he…he… chapter 13 (angka horor) adalah endingnya, no squel dan sejenisnya, mudah-mudahan dimengerti

Untuk FF ini, aku berterima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan me-Review dichapter lalu, gomawoo… dan **Reviewnya** kembali dinantikan untuk chapter 5 ini, dan berjanji akan menuntaskan FF ini secepatnya, Salam Love, Kiss and Hug

**Thanks For Reviews :**

**Humaira9394, Viyomi, Taman Coklat, Lovesoo, OhLu BalBal, nam, firda-xmin, shikyung3, SuvinaAsantoni, Im Magnae, lalat. pucing, lovely autumn, Alienbaby88, VijnaPutri, choi seul bee, lolamoet, SognatoreL, zhea. Zhiioott, vira, diochan, sooman, kyung, dio, Doaddict, dyifa, nyohssehun, yasaya. mei, hoshina. imeta, deer0926, azzprynk, ukiss, hyuna12, boyboy, dokyungsoosx, luphbepz, nyohssehun, zelo. totomato. 330, nurul cynkeomma, metayaoilover, dll**

**By : Han Kang Woo **(eks Silent Kaisoo)


	6. Chapter 6

**After 5 Years ago**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, etc**

"**Only Kaisoo"**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (?)**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), **

**Rated : T+**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Besoknya,

Penampilan Jongin sudah sangat rapi, sejam yang lalu Chanyeol menelfonnya dan mengatakan bahwa pagi ini dia sudah bisa masuk kerja perdana, sebagai pelayan café. Café terkenal milik teman ayah Chanyeol

Jongin menatap penampilannya dicermin besar, dia sudah cukup rapi dan tampan. Setelah puas menatap penampilannya, dia berjalan pelan kearah Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih terus terbaring diatas ranjang besar

"Kyungsoo yaa, aku akan berangkat kerja. kau ikut bersamaku" gumam Jongin, yang ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo

Hening, tentu saja tidak ada timpalan

Jongin serasa ingin menangis, lagi-lagi dirinya hanya bisa berbicara sendiri, bergumam dan berkata sendiri, walau semua perkataannya itu untuk Kyungsoo, namun namja itu tentu saja tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab dan menimpalinya

Jongin memegang baju ditangannya, baju yang diambilnya dilemari kamar apartemen Chanyeol, dan sepertinya baju itu kebesaran untuk Kyungsoo

"kau harus mengganti baju dulu Kyungsoo…" kata Jongin, mendekati Kyungsoo, naik keatas ranjang dan membuka perlahan baju namja kecil itu

Jongin mengganti baju Kyungsoo dalam diam, matanya terus berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis dan menumpahkan air matanya, namun dia terus menahannya, dia tidak boleh bersedih terus menerus

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah berganti baju. Baju dengan penutup kepala yang imut, Jongin sengaja memilih baju yang ada penutup kepalanya agar Kyungsoo bisa tersamarkan

"kau tenang saja Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sudah memintakan ruangan khusus untukmu. Kau akan disana, sementara aku bekerja" ucap Jongin pelan, dia berterima kasih dalam hati pada Chanyeol sahabat yang sudah menolong dan membantunya selama ini, sahabatnya itu paham dengan keadaannya yang tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jongin langsung menggendong Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, kali ini dia sudah terbiasa dan cepat menaikkan namja itu kepunggungnya, ini adalah kali kesekian dia menggendong Kyungsoo dipunggung

"aku selalu suka menggendongmu Kyungsoo ya…" kata Jongin pelan, memperbaiki posisi Kyungsoo dipunggungnya

"…"

"tapi aku lebih suka dan senang lagi jika kau bisa membuka mata dan berbicara padaku" lanjut Jongin, mendesah pelan

Jongin memposisikan dagu Kyungsoo dipundak kanannya, dan membuat Kyungsoo kelihatan seolah-olah tertidur atau sakit

Dan kemudian namja itu bergegas keluar kamar, menyongsong hari yang cerah

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai tepat waktu di café yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Chanyeol. Café yang buka pagi hingga malam, dan sepertinya tempat itu berubah nama seiring waktu, jika pagi hingga sore, namanya café dan restaurant. Tapi jika malam tiba namanya berubah jadi bar

Jongin memandang plakat indah yang diatas pintu masuk utama café itu, Hyun Café

Namja itu langsung masuk kedalam ruangan utama café tersebut, sudah ada beberapa pelanggan, tapi belum terlalu banyak

Seorang namja mendatangi Jongin, dia tersenyum

"kau pasti Kim Jongin kan?" tanya namja itu, memandang ramah pada Jongin,

"ya, aku Jongin" jawab Jongin, juga tersenyum, membungkukkan dirinya pelan

Si namja memandang Jongin, tapi sepertinya pandangannya lebih tertuju pada sosok yang berada dipunggung Jongin

"apa dia adikmu yang sakit itu? Siapa namanya?" tanya si namja lagi,

"ya… adik.. ku, namanya Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin sedikit terbata, dan berpikir Chanyeol pasti sudah memberitahukan dan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah adiknya yang sedang sakit

Si namja memandang kasihan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dua kakak adik yang menurutnya sangat malang, sang kakak harus bekerja dan sang adik yang sakit

Jongin menghela nafasnya tidak kentara, berharap kemunculan jiwa Kyungsoo didekatnya, agar dia bisa meminta saran dan pendapat

"ikut denganku, untuk istirahatkan adikmu itu, ayo" ajak si namja, memberikan isyarat agar Jongin mengikutinya

Beberapa saat kemudian, si namja dan Jongin serta Kyungsoo tiba disebuah kamar kecil, mirip gudang tempat penyimpanan barang-barang, namun disana ada semacam sofa kecil

"maaf hanya ruangan ini yang layak untuk adikmu" kata si namja, nama aslinya adalah Jongdae

"tidak apa-apa" timpal Jongin, tersenyum. Dia tahu disana ada banyak kamar, tapi sepertinya kamar-kamar itu digunakan untuk penyewaan namja-yeoja yang ingin making love

Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo pelan dari punggungnya, dia melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo disofa kecil itu, dengan posisi bersandar

Namja pekerja cafe yang bernama Jongdae sejak tadi memperhatikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dia merasa aneh dengan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi belum bangun bangun

"maaf kalau boleh tahu adikmu ini sakit apa?" tanya Jongdae pelan

Jongin selesai memperbaiki posisi Kyungsoo, dia menghela nafas dan memandang Jongdae. Pertanyaan yang tentu saja sering ditanyakan dan ditujukan untuknya

"adikku ini terkena Leukimia" jawab Jongin, mengucapkan nama penyakit yang pernah didengarnya, dan ternyata penyakit itu memang diderita oleh Kyungsoo

"leukimia? Penyakit itu sangat berbahaya" Jongdae sedikit terkaget

"ya, aku tahu" timpal Jongin, mendesah lagi

"tapi, kenapa sejak tadi dia tidak bangun-bangun?" Jongdae masih terus bertanya

"karena… karena pengaruh obat, obat dari dokter yang membuat adikku tidur dalam waktu yang lama" jawab Jongin asal,

Jongdae mengangguk pelan, tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Namja itu lalu membertitahukan pada Jongin untuk menghadap ke pemilik café yang sudah menerimanya. Dan kemudian dia dan Jongin menuju ruangan pemilik café, tepatnya asisten pemilik café, karena pemilik café sendiri sedang keluar kota

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin resmi menjadi salah satu karyawan di café itu, diterima dengan sangat mudah, berkat bantuan Chanyeol tentunya

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin mengganti bajunya dengan baju seragam khusus pelayan café, sebenarnya bukan mengganti, namja itu langsung memakai seragam baru tanpa membuka baju yang dikenakannya

Jongin tidak langsung melayani pelanggan, dia harus memperhatikan dulu cara kerja karyawan lama dan menirunya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan

Salah satu karyawan senior disana, mengajari dan memberikan perintah pada Jongin

"bawakan pesanan mocca ini dimeja nomor 12, dan jangan lupa tersenyum dan ramah pada pelanggan" perintah karyawan senior itu, namanya Suho

"baik hyung" kata Jongin, dia menerima nampan yang berisi secangkir mocca hangat yang mengepul

Jongin berjalan menuju meja yang dimaksud, dia mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah, berharap jiwa Kyungsoo muncul dan menyapanya, tapi sepertinya jiwa itu tidak muncul

Jongin sampai dimeja nomor 12, tersenyum, lalu meletakkan cangkir berisi mocca kemeja itu

"ini pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati" ucap Jongin, tetap tersenyum ramah, mempraktekkan cara bicara Jongdae yang sejak tadi melayani pelanggan lain

Si pelanggan menoleh kearah Jongin, dia yeoja, yeoja cantik yang sepertinya menunggu best friend atau mungkin boy friendnya di cafe tersebut

Yeoja itu menatap centil pada Jongin

"apa kau karyawan baru di cafe ini?" tanya si yeoja, tidak memperdulikan pesanan moccanya, tapi malah memperhatikan wajah Jongin

"ya, noona" jawab Jongin pelan, membungkuk

Yeoja itu tertawa seperti nenek sihir

"jangan panggil aku noona, aku ini masih muda dan single, umurku baru 29 tahun" tukas si yeoja, memainkan rambut panjang indahnya, genit

Jongin hanya tersenyum

"siapa namamu?" tanya si yeoja lagi

"namaku Jongin"

"Jongin, hm… perkenalkan, namaku Soojin" ucap si yeoja, sambil mengulurkan tangan putih dan mulusnya

Jongin tidak langsung menjabat tangan yeoja itu, dia ragu, dan sepertinya yeoja itu ada maksud tertentu

Si yeoja yang bernama Soojin itu mendengus, menurunkan uluran tangannya

"kau terlalu sombong Jongin, sebagai karyawan baru seharusnya kau bisa ramah dan memuaskan pelanggan di café ini" kata Soojin, mengeraskan suaranya

"maafkan aku" Jongin membungkuk dua kali

Soojin tersenyum genit, tangannya lalu bergoyang dan langsung menyentuh selangkangan Jongin yang bisa dijangkaunya, Jongin langsung kaget dan memundurkan tubuhnya

"apa yang noona lakukan…" kata Jongin, merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan si yeoja padanya

"aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu" timpal Soojin, masih memberikan pandangan genit dan ingin dijamah

"kalau tidak ada pesanan lagi, aku permisi" ucap Jongin, ingin berbalik, namun si yeoja menginterupsinya

"bawakan aku secangkir mocca lagi, untuk temanku" perintah Soojin, sambil memandang jam tangannya

"baik, aku akan membawakannya" Jongin permisi dan lekas meninggalkan si yeoja

Jongin berjalan sambil mendesah, dia digoda oleh noona-noona cantik, godaan pertama yang datang padanya dihari pertamanya bekerja

"Kyungsoo yaa, kau dimana?" gumam Jongin, mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mencari sosok jiwa Kyungsoo yang tidak muncul-muncul

Jongin tiba didapur khusus karyawan, ingin mengambil tambahan secangkir mocca lagi. Lalu dia teringat dengan jasad Kyungsoo, dia memutuskan untuk melihatnya sekilas

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin tiba dan membuka pintu ruangan gudang tempat dimana Kyungsoo duduk dengan kepala bersandar seperti anak kecil

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo, dengan wajah sepucat itu, namja kecil tersebut tetap saja imut dan menggemaskan, namja malang yang kini tidak bernafas

Setelah puas memandangi jasad Kyungsoo, Jongin lalu bergegas kembali kedapur dan membawakan pesanan si noona yang menggodanya tadi

Jongin beberapa saat kemudian tiba disamping meja yeoja itu

"ini pesanannya" kata Jongin, kali ini tidak menambahkan dengan kalimat basa basi lagi

Yeoja itu tersenyum, mengambil pesanan yang baru saja datang, dan menukarnya dengan pesanan mocca lama, menyodorkannya pada Jongin

"duduklah Jongin, aku ingin kau minum bersamaku, sepertinya temanku tidak akan datang" kata Soojin, terus menyodorkan mocca pesanan pertamanya pada Jongin

Jongin tertegun dan terdiam

"ayolah, beramah tamahlah pada pelanggan. Aku salah satu pelanggan setia café ini, selalu membayar mahal hanya untuk meminum secangkir mocca pasaran seperti ini" lanjut Soojin, secara tidak langsung menghina menu minuman yang disediakan café tersebut

"menolak berarti menghina pelanggan setia…" tambah Soojin

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk meraih gagang cangkir mocca itu, mengangkatnya dan mengarahkan ke bibir seksinya

Dan tiba-tiba…

"jangan diminum Jongin ah, yeoja itu memasukkan sesuatu diminuman itu" potong sebuah suara, suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Jongin

"Kyungsoo yaa…" ucap Jongin otomatis, matanya menatap dan menangkap sosok jiwa Kyungsoo yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya

Jongin secepat kilat menaruh kembali cangkir mocca itu, dengan gerakan kasar, dan membuat isinya sedikit tumpah dan mengenai baju Soojin

"shiitt… apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sengaja…" bentak Soojin keras, dia berdiri dan memaki Jongin

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja" Jongin teralihkan dari sosok Jiwa Kyungsoo, dia lalu membungkuk cepat beberapa kali, meminta maaf

"kau tidak bisa kerja, kau harus dipecat" umpat Soojin, rencananya gagal untuk memberikan obat tidur yang efeknya muncul beberapa jam kemudian, yeoja itu berencana menggaet Jongin dan membawanya kesuatu tempat, mungkin ke hotel dan sejenisnya

Mendengar suara ribut-ribut, Suho dan Jongdae lekas meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan bergegas kemeja nomor 12, dimana kini ada Jongin dan seorang yeoja yang membentak-bentak

"ada apa ini?" tanya Suho, sebagai pegawai senior dan pemimpin semua karyawan

"buruh baru ini sangat tidak sopan, dia menumpahkan mocca kebaju mahalku" seru Soojin, masih dengan nada tinggi yang berlebihan

"aku sudah mengatakan tidak sengaja" kata Jongin, mulai jengkel dengan si yeoja

"maafkan dia, dia baru bekerja disini" ucap Suho, membela Jongin, dia membungkuk pada yeoja tersebut

Soojin mendengus kentara

"dia harus dipecat, dia tidak pantas bekerja disini" tutup si yeoja, menarik tas mahalnya, lalu bergegas pergi dan keluar dari café itu, tidak membayar dua cangkir pesanan moccanya

Suho dan Jongdae menghela nafas panjang, menatap punggung si yeoja yang menjauh

"maafkan aku hyung, aku betul-betul tidak sengaja" kata Jongin, menunduk

"tidak apa-apa, aku tadi memperhatikan jika yeoja itu menggodamu, bukan salahmu" timpal Suho, tersenyum angelic

Suho membungkuk kepada beberapa pelanggan yang ada di café tersebut, memberitahukan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa dan semuanya aman, dia melakukannya dengan sangat ramah dan pelanggan-pelanggan itu kembali bersikap biasa

Jongin juga tersenyum dan bersyukur partner sepekerjanya adalah orang yang baik dan tidak menekan

Jiwa Kyungsoo yang beberapa menit yang lalu muncul secara mendadak, tersenyum bentuk love kearah Jongin

'terima kasih Jongin ah, kau tidak tergoda oleh yeoja yang tadi' batin jiwa Kyungsoo, masih terus tersenyum

Jongin menyadari bahwa jiwa Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya, dia juga tersenyum dan memandang jiwa Kyungsoo lama, sangat lama malah

Suho dan Jongdae yang melihat itu lalu saling pandang, mereka menatap kearah pandangan Jongin, dan hanya melihat meja kosong dan tembok

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho, menggerakkan tangannya pelan didepan wajah Jongin

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa hyung" Jongin kaget dan tersadar cepat, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Lagi-lagi ketahuan memandang jiwa Kyungsoo yang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, namun walau begitu hatinya lega, jiwa Kyungsoo muncul lagi dan otomatis dirinya bisa berbicara walau harus sembunyi-sembunyi

"kembali bekerja lagi" kata Suho kemudian, dan ketiga pekerja itu kembali bekerja seperti sedia kala

Jongin mengekor langkah Suho dan Jongdae, matanya terus melirik dan melihat kearah jiwa Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya

Jiwa Kyungsoo itu mendekat dan berjalan disamping Jongin

"kau membawa jasadku kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo, walau dia sudah tahu hal itu

"ya" jawab Jongin pelan, sangat pelan, tidak ingin orang disekitarnya mengiranya gila dengan berbicara sendiri

"terima kasih, aku tahu kau akan melakukan itu" timpal jiwa Kyungsoo, yakin setelah peristiwa kebakaran kecil didapur apartemen Chanyeol, namjanya pasti tidak akan membiarkan jasadnya sendirian disana

"aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu" ucap Jongin, masih dengan nada pelan

Jiwa Kyungsoo tersenyum love lips lagi, tetap berjalan disamping Jongin

"apa kau tidak takut jika ada yang sadar jika aku sudah meninggal?" tanya jiwa Kyungsoo

"aku jelas takut, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri diapartemen" jawab Jongin

"apa yang kau katakan pada mereka tentangku?"

"aku mengatakan jika kau terkena penyakit Leukimia. Maaf jika aku memakai nama penyakit itu Kyungsoo ya"

"tidak apa-apa, itu memang adalah nama penyakit yang kuderita sebelumnya, Jongin ah"

"benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu" seru Jongin, tidak sadar mengeraskan suaranya

Sontak Suho, Jongdae dan 5 karyawan lain menoleh pada Jongin, mereka memandang kaget dan tidak mengerti

"ada apa Jongin?" tanya Suho, mengeryitkan dahinya

"tidak ada apa-apa hyung" jawab Jongin, menunduk, lagi-lagi dia kehilangan kontrol saat berbicara dengan jiwa Kyungsoo ditempat umum

Suho tidak bertanya lagi, dia kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Begitu juga dengan karyawan lainnya

Jiwa Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dan berhenti didepan Jongin

"sepertinya aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu Jongin ah, aku akan melihat jasadku dulu. Aku mencintaimu" kata Kyungsoo, kemudian berjalan seperti angin dan menghilang, menembus tembok

"aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" kali ini Jongin bergumam, nyaris tidak kentara, agar tidak menarik perhatian orang sekitarnya lagi, dia tersenyum

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir sore, Jongin terus bekerja dengan telaten dan rajin. Banyak pelanggan yeoja yang menggodanya sejak tadi, namun dia berhasil menepis dengan lembut semua godaan itu. Jongin tidak akan tergoda dan jatuh dalam pelukan siapapun, karena dia sudah memiliki Kyungsoo, only Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang lain

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.01, Jongin merapikan meja bekas pelanggan, posisinya membelakangi pintu utama, seseorang masuk dari luar, tidak duduk disalah satu meja, tapi langsung menuju kedalam, ruangan karyawan sepertinya

Jongin memperhatikan orang yang baru masuk itu, seorang namja, dia hanya bisa menatap punggung namja itu yang menggunakan baju tebal dan syal

Jongin menatap kearah Jongdae yang juga membersihkan meja bekas pelanggan lain

"dia siapa?" tanya Jongin pada Jongdae, ingin tahu

"oh, dia adalah anak pemilik café ini, apa kau mengenalnya?" jawab Jongdae dan berbalik bertanya, dan menatap punggung namja yang sudah menghilang masuk kedalam

"tidak, hanya saja aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya" tukas Jongin, dan tidak memperpanjang pertanyaannya lagi

Jongin selesai membersihkan meja pertama, dan ingin membersihkan meja kedua, tapi dia dikagetkan oleh kemunculan jiwa Kyungsoo dihadapannya, mendadak lagi

"maaf Jongin ah, aku mengganggumu. Jasadku perlu bantuanmu, cepatlah" ucap Kyungsoo cepat, seakan dia takut jika kembali menghilang tanpa memberikan informasi utuh pada Jongin

Mata Jongin sontak terbelalak dengan wajah menegang, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, namja berkulit seksi itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari dengan kencang, menuju gudang dimana jasad Kyungsoo kini berada

Jongdae memandang Jongin yang berlalu dengan pandangan kaget dan tidak mengerti

.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai didepan pintu gudang kecil itu, dia menarik gagang pintu dan berniat membukanya, tapi sepertinya pintu itu dikunci dari dalam

"sial, siapa yang menguncinya" seru Jongin, tidak sabar untuk melihat keadaan jasad Kyungsoo

Jongin tidak kehabisan akal, dia menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu, dan kemudian berlari cepat dan mendobrak pintu gudang itu, pintu itu berdebam terbuka dengan bunyi keras

Jongin berhasil masuk dan matanya langsung memandang sosok namja asing yang sementara membuka baju yang digunakan jasad Kyungsoo

Jongin langsung diliputi amarah, dia bergerak cepat

"jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya, sialan…" teriak Jongin keras, lalu melayangkan tendangan kerasnya pada punggung si namja

'bughh…'

Tendangan keras Jongin tepat mengenai tulang punggung si namja, namja itu menjerit keras dan kesakitan, dia tersungkur dan menoleh pada Jongin

"kau…" kata si namja, matanya berkilat, kesakitan

"Hyunsik…" Jongin membulatkan matanya, menatap sosok namja yang tadi dilihatnya lewat pintu depan, ternyata dia adalah Hyunsik, teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang sering membully Kyungsoo disekolah

"kau… sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hyunsik, masih tersungkur dan menahan sakit dipunggungnya, belum memperhatikan seragam karyawan yang digunakan oleh Jongin

"kau tidak perlu tahu, kau namja sialan. Aku tidak akan memafkanmu…" Jongin dengan gerakan ala serigala GGS, lalu melompat dan mencengkram baju Hyunsik, kemudian melayangkan tinju dan bogem keras beberapa kali

'bugh… bugh… bugh…'

Tinju Jongin terus mengenai wajah Hyunsik, membuat wajah namja itu merah dan bengkak sana sini, setelah puas meninjunya, Jongin lalu menendang namja itu, tendangan sangat keras

"sialan kau… kau ingin menodai Kyungsoo…" bentak Jongin, terus menendang Hyunsik

Hyunsik menggulung dirinya seperti cacing, menerima dan tidak bisa menghindari semua serangan dari Jongin, seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan ngilu

Jongin masih terus menendang Hyunsik, mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya, dan tiba-tiba beberapa namja berhamburan dari luar, lekas memegang Jongin dan menjauhkannya dari Hyunsik

"Jongin, ada apa denganmu? Kau menendang anak pemilik café ini…" kata Suho, memegang lengan kanan Jongin, dan Jongdae memegang lengan kirinya

Jongin sempat kaget mendengar kata 'anak pemilik café', dengan kata lain Hyunsik adalah anak pemilik café tersebut, namun dia kini tidak peduli

"dia ingin menodai Kyungsoo, lepaskan aku…" ucap Jongin keras, meronta-ronta

"tenangkan dirimu Jongin" Suho berusaha menenangkan Jongin

Hyunsik masih tersungkur dan terkapar dilantai, namja itu sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya, tidak bisa melancarkan serangan balasan. Beberapa karyawan membantunya untuk berdiri, tapi gagal. Hyunsik kaku

"Suho, kenapa dia disini?" teriak Hyunsik, menunjuk Jongin. ingin penjelasan

"Jongin adalah karyawan baru di café ini" jawab Suho, mengendurkan pegangannya pada Jongin

Mata Hyunsik berkilat lagi, semakin marah

"apa? tidak. Dia tidak boleh bekerja disini, aku mewakili appaku memecatnya… Jongin, kau dipecat sekarang… dan keluar dari sini…" teriak Hyunsik lagi, lalu meringis kesakitan, memegang pipinya yang bengkak

"tidak dipecatpun, aku akan keluar dari tempat ini" tukas Jongin, sekarang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pegangan Suho dan Jongdae

Jongin lalu bergerak menuju Kyungsoo, merapikan baju namja itu yang sudah dibuka sebagian oleh Hyunsik, dia meneteskan air matanya,

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo yaa, semua gara-gara aku" Jongin memeluk jasad Kyungsoo, pandangannya kesana kemari, mencari jiwa Kyungsoo, namun jiwa itu tidak tampak lagi

Suho dan Jongdae memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan iba, mereka berdua masih mengira Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah kakak adik, kakak adik yang malang

"keluar kau dari sini, kau dipecat…" Hyunsik kembali berteriak, zipper celana namja itu terbuka, hampir saja berhasil 'menjamah' Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa bergerak

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa, dia melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Kyungsoo, kemudian berdiri dan membuka seragam karyawannya dan memberikan seragam itu pada Suho

"terima kasih hyung, aku senang mengenal hyung" kata Jongin, berusaha tersenyum pada Suho dan tersenyum juga pada Jongdae

Suho dan Jongdae balas tersenyum, terpaksa merelakan karyawan baru partner kerja mereka, karyawan yang baru sehari dipekerjakan

Jongin kemudian menggendong kembali Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, tanpa bantuan siapa-siapa, dia sudah terbiasa walau namja yang digendong itu tidak bisa berpegangan

"terima kasih" kata Jongin, kalimat itu ditujukan untuk Suho dan Jongdae

Jongin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gudang kecil itu, meninggalkan Suho, Jongdae, Hyunsik dan 3 karyawan lain disana

"pulang kau namja gelandangan, pacar menyimpang sakit-sakitanmu itu dingin seperti es, aku harap dia mati dan kau juga menyusulnya" umpat Hyunsik kasar, meludah dilantai, ludah yang dipenuhi darah

Jongin mendengar umpatan dari Hyunsik itu, tapi tidak memperdulikannya, dia terus berjalan, dengan diiringi tetesan air mata yang sulit dibendungnya, dan jasad Kyungsoo tetap setia dipunggungnya

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu ujian 'pembuktian cinta' Jongin untuk Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin berjalan pelan ditrotoar jalan, dengan jasad Kyungsoo yang masih dipunggungnya. Jasad yang terus terpejam, dingin dan kaku

Air mata Jongin menetes perlahan sejak tadi, merutuki nasib Kyungsoo

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku lagi-lagi membuatmu hampir terkena bencana" gumam Jongin pelan

Namja itu berjalan pelan, sesekali berhenti untuk melihat kesana kemari, mencari sosok jiwa Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi menghilang setelah memberikan informasi penting

"Kyungsoo ya, jiwamu selalu menjadi penolong untuk kita, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika jiwamu tidak memberitahuku" kata Jongin lagi, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, tentu saja tidak ada timpalan dan tanggapan dari jasad Kyungsoo,

Dan tiba-tiba, dari arah beberapa meter dari Jongin, seorang namja yang pendeknya hampir sama dengan Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil Jongin

"Jongin, apa itu kau?" teriak si namja,

Jongin yang sejak tadi menunduk, langsung mendongakkan wajahnya, dia menatap namja teman Kyungsoo, teman yang beda kelas dengan Kyungsoo, tapi bertetangga dikamar asrama sekolah

Namja itu adalah Baekhyun,

Jongin tidak menjawab panggilan Baekhyun, dia membalik tubuhnya dan lekas berjalan cepat, menghindari Baekhyun, namja yang bisa dipastikan akan bertanya macam-macam mengenai Kyungsoo, kematian Kyungsoo masih harus disembunyikan

Jongin membelok dijalan setapak dan terus menjauh dari Baekhyun

Namja yang bernama Baekhyun juga tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha mengejar Jongin

"hei, hitam… tunggu. Kenapa kau menggendong Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun terus berteriak, sambil mengejar Jongin

Jongin tersentak, Baekhyun baru saja menyebut nama Kyungsoo, dan itu adalah pertanda tidak bagus, beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya sudah mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia tidak melihat dan tahu keberadaan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo sudah hampir seminggu menghilang dari kamar asramanya, dan tentunya namja itu tidak menghilang, karena si namja kini bersama Jongin, dalam keadaan yang tidak bernyawa

Jongin mengganti jalan cepatnya dengan berlari, dia mengarahkan dirinya dan masuk kedalam area sebuah rumah yang baru saja setengah dibangun, Jongin dengan Kyungsoo dipunggungnnya masuk kedalam dan bersembunyi disalah satu sudut bangunan itu

"Jongin… Kyungsoo…"

Masih terdengar samar-samar teriakan dari Baekhyun,

Jongin mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, karena habis berlari. Dia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena tidak jujur pada namja teman Kyungsoo itu, kematian Kyungsoo tetap harus disembunyikan

Jongin ingin namja itu tahu tentang Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo sudah 'terbangun' dari tidur panjangnya, bukan dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sekarang

Baekhyun dipastikan tidak akan mengerti dan menerima kematian Kyungsoo sahabatnya

Hening

Tidak terdengar lagi teriakan dan panggilan dari Baekhyun, hanya terdengar deru nafas Jongin yang berusaha dinormalkan

"sampai kapan akan begini Kyungsoo ya?" gumam Jongin, menoleh dan memandang Kyungsoo yang kini terduduk disampingnya, dengan mata terpejam

"sampai waktunya tiba Jongin ah" jawab seseorang

Jongin menoleh, dan memandang sosok jiwa Kyungsoo yang muncul lagi

"Kyungsoo yaa" Jongin mendadak ceria, dia menghapus keringat dan bekas air matanya pelan

Jiwa Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin, dia juga duduk disamping Jongin

Jongin mencoba memegang jiwa Kyungsoo, namun seperti yang sudah-sudah hal tersebut sia-sia saja, tangan Jongin menembus tubuh jiwa Kyungsoo dan hanya udara dingin yang terasa

"sia-sia Jongin ah" kata jiwa Kyungsoo

"aku tahu, aku hanya mengharapkan keajaiban" timpal Jongin pelan

Hening

Kali ini jiwa Kyungsoo yang mengarahkan tangannya dan ingin memegang wajah Jongin, dia melakukannya dengan gerakan pelan, juga mengharapkan keajaiban yang dikatakan oleh Jongin

"aku mempunyai firasat bahwa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita Jongin ah" kata jiwa Kyungsoo pelan, tangannya menembus wajah Jongin, dia kecewa

Jongin terkaget mendengar kalimat jiwa Kyungsoo

"apa maksudmu Kyungsoo ya? Aku belum merelakanmu, dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan merelakanmu" seru Jongin, wajahnya gelisah dan takut. Ketidakrelaannyalah yang membuat Kyungsoo belum pergi secara utuh

"entahlah, aku hanya merasakan itu Jongin ah… setelah aku pergi, kau harus berjanji akan melanjutkan hidupmu dengan normal. Menikahlah dengan yeoja baik-baik, punya anak dari istrimu dan hidup bahagia selamanya" ucap jiwa Kyungsoo, sendu

Hati Jongin mendadak sesak dan sakit, matanya berkaca-kaca

"kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, kau tidak akan pergi. Aku belum merelakanmu. Kau akan kembali, kita akan terus bersama, bersama didunia ini, hingga tua" kata Jongin cepat, meraih-raih sosok jiwa Kyungsoo yang seperti angin

Jiwa Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia kemudian berdiri

"aku selalu mencintaimu Jongin ah, sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, kini dan selamanya" tutup jiwa Kyungsoo, jiwa itu kemudian menjadi siluet samar lagi

"aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo ah, selamanya. Jangan pergi…" timpal Jongin cepat, meraih-raih sosok siluet jiwa Kyungsoo yang perlahan memudar, air matanya menetes lagi

Jiwa Kyungsoo menghilang, dan sepertinya itu menjadi penutup pertemuan Jongin dengan jiwa Kyungsoo, jiwa yang tidak akan muncul lagi

"Kyungsoo ya, kembali…" Jongin berteriak histeris, jiwa Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar hilang

Jongin lalu memeluk jasad Kyungsoo yang setia disampingnya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, tidak ingin berpisah

"apa maksudmu dengan kalimat tadi? Apa kau tidak akan hidup lagi? Aku belum merelakanmu untuk pergi. Kau seharusnya belum pergi… kembali padaku Kyungsoo yaa… kembali" Jongin terus berteriak histeris

Dan tiba-tiba, tanpa terduga, beberapa orang muncul, berjalan cepat menuju arah Jongin, orang-orang itu berjumlah 5 orang

Jongin terkaget, dengan posisi masih memeluk jasad Kyungsoo, dan air mata menggenangi pipinya, mata sembab, namja itu mendongak dan menatap orang-orang yang muncul untuk mencarinya

Jongin mengenali dua namja yang berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya, yaitu si polisi bernama Minhoo dan juga Baekhyun, teman Kyungsoo

Minhoo bergerak selangkah

"tangkap orang ini… dia menyembunyikan jasad orang mati bersamanya dan mungkin telah membunuhnya terlebih dahulu" seru Minhoo, berkata pada 3 polisi lainnya

Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Minhoo, terisak-isak pelan, memandangi sosok Kyungsoo dipelukan Jongin, akhirnya sadar dengan keadaan sebenarnya, jika sahabatnya itu sebetulnya sudah lama meregang nyawa

Hening

Jongin terdiam membisu, dirinya terpojok dan tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari jerat hukum adalah Kyungsoo harus 'terbangun' dan menjelaskan semuanya, yaa… semuanya

Tapi apakah itu bisa terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 6 update.. ho..ho.. dichapter depan semuanya akan terjawab (tinggal 2 chapter lagi). Dan mudah-mudahan pembaca tidak bosan dengan FF ini ya…

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang memberikan tanggapan dan reviewnya dichapter lalu, hingga akhirnya FF ini update cepat lagi, he…he…

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, **Reviewnya **masih terus dinantikan… sampai jumpa didua chapter terakhir, salam Exolution

**Thanks For Reviews :**

**lolamoet, Humaira9394, Viyomi, Taman Coklat, Lovesoo, OhLu BalBal, nam, firda-xmin, shikyung3, SuvinaAsantoni, Im Magnae, lalat. pucing, lovely autumn, Alienbaby88, VijnaPutri, choi seul bee, SognatoreL, zhea. Zhiioott, vira, diochan, sooman, kyung, dio, Doaddict, dyifa, nyohssehun, yasaya. mei, hoshina. imeta, deer0926, azzprynk, ukiss, hyuna12, boyboy, dokyungsoosx, luphbepz, nyohssehun, zelo. totomato. 330, nurul cynkeomma, metayaoilover, andrian. Stevano, RarasAsti, dll**

**By : Han Kang Woo **(eks Silent Kaisoo)


	7. Chapter 7

**After 5 Years ago**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, etc**

"**Only Kaisoo"**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (?)**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), **

**Rated : T+**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Jongin terdiam membisu, dirinya terpojok dan tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari jerat hukum adalah Kyungsoo harus 'terbangun' dan menjelaskan semuanya

"borgol tangannya" seru Minhoo, yang menyuruh salah seorang polisi bersamanya untuk memborgol kedua tangan Jongin

Salah satu polisi yang bernama Taemin mendekati Jongin, ingin melaksanakan perintah dari seniornya dikepolisian itu

"tunggu, tunggu dulu…" potong Baekhyun cepat, dia menghalangi langkah Taemin. Dia mendekati Jongin yang masih memeluk jasad Kyungsoo erat

"kenapa?" tanya Minhoo, tidak mengerti

"siapa tahu Kyungsoo hanya… hanya tertidur" kata Baekhyun, terbata-bata, walau dirinya sendiri sudah menyadari sejak tadi jika sahabatnya itu sudah meninggal

"tidak, namja itu sudah meninggal. Kemarin aku memeriksanya sendiri sewaktu mengadakan razia diapartemen" jelas Minhoo, yang memang sudah memeriksa dan memastikan sendiri bawah namja yang dipeluk Jongin itu sudah meninggal,

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, dia berbalik menatap Jongin dan kemudian memandang jasad Kyungsoo

"apa Kyungsoo betul-betul sudah meninggal?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin, bernada bisikan

Jongin diam, tidak menjawab. Mata namja itu sembab, dan sepertinya dia kehilangan suaranya

Baekhyun mendekatkan tangannya dan memegang lengan kecil Kyungsoo, dingin, sedingin es. Dia mendadak merinding dan takut

Baekhyun kemudian beralih dan memeriksa denyut nadi Kyungsoo, dan kemudian dia terisak-isak keras

"Kyung… Kyungsoo, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini…" Baekhyun meraung-raung, dia sudah 100 persen meyakini jika sahabatnya itu sudah benar-benar meninggalkannya untuk selamanya

Mendengar Baekhyun meraung, Jongin jadi semakin sedih, dia kembali meneteskan air matanya, air mata yang hampir kering karena seringnya dikeluarkan

Jongin menangis dalam diam, mencoba tabah dengan apa yang terjadi

Baekhyun memeluk jasad Kyungsoo erat, jasad yang sejak tadi dipeluk oleh Jongin dan kini ada dua namja yang memeluk jasad kecil tersebut secara bersamaan

"kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini" raung Baekhyun lagi

Minhoo yang sejak tadi masih berdiri dan menyaksikan sendiri pemandangan yang mengharu biru dihadapannya, mendadak matanya berkaca-kaca, namun namja polisi itu tidak sampai menangis, dia hanya terharu

Namun sebagai petugas kepolisian, dia harus menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik

"borgol namja itu dan bawa ke kantor…" kata Minhoo tegas, mengulangi perintahnya lagi

Dan kemudian, polisi yang bernama Taemin mendekati Jongin, menarik kedua tangan namja itu dan langsung memborgolnya dengan posisi didepan, Jongin tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali

Kini jasad Kyungsoo ada dipelukan Baekhyun,

Minhoo merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel disana,

"aku akan menghubungi mobil ambulance dan membawa jasad Kyungsoo kerumah sakit, dilakukan otopsi dan setelah itu dikuburkan" ucap Minhoo, memencet beberapa tombol diponselnya

Jongin yang sejak tadi terdiam membisu, sontak tersentak, dia lekas mendongak

"tidak, jangan bawa jasad Kyungsoo kerumah sakit. Jangan pisahkan aku dengannya. Jangan pisahkan kami" seru Jongin, menatap wajah Minhoo dengan pandangan serius

Minhoo mengernyitkan dahinya

"apa maksudmu? Namja itu sudah mati dan harus dikuburkan secepatnya. Kau memang seharusnya berpisah dengannya" kata Minhoo

"tolonglah, jangan pisahkan aku dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo belum mati, dia akan kembali hidup. Aku yakin itu" ucap Jongin, kembali meneteskan air matanya

"apa kau sudah gila, kau seharusnya diperiksa dirumah sakit jiwa" bentak Minhoo,

"tolong, aku hanya meminta waktu beberapa jam saja, kalian bisa memeriksaku dimana saja, tapi aku minta jangan jauhkan aku dari Kyungsoo" pinta Jongin, dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya yang terborgol, minta dikasihani

Minhoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, betul-betul tidak mengerti, dia memandang Jongin dengan pandangan aneh

"penuhi permintaannya Minhoo ah, kau dan orang dikepolisian bisa memeriksa dan mengintrogasi Jongin dikantor polisi, dan Kyungsoo juga harus ikut" Baekhyun yang berbicara, berbicara pada Minhoo, yang merupakan sepupunya

Baekhyun mengerti dengan perasaan Jongin, dia sadar jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai. Jongin tersenyum pada Baekhyun, ada yang membelanya

Minhoo terlihat berpikir, dia memandang jam tangannya singkat

"baiklah, aku akan memberikan waktu selama 2 jam saja, dan setelah itu jasad Kyungsoo harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit" kata Minhoo, menyetujui keinginan Jongin dengan syarat

"terima kasih" gumam Jongin, berusaha tersenyum, tersenyum dalam pahit. waktu yang diberikan sangat sedikit, hanya 'keajaiban' yang kini diharapkannya muncul selama 2 jam kedepan

Jongin berharap usahanya untuk menjaga jasad Kyungsoo dan melewati ujian pembuktian cintanya tidak sia-sia, dirinya tidak peduli apakah akan dipenjara atau tidak, yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah Kyungsoo 'kembali' dan memeluknya dengan erat

dan beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin, Baekhyun, Minhoo, 3 polisi dan jasad Kyungsoo menaiki mobil dinas milik Minhoo, menuju ke kantor polisi tuntuk memeriksa dan menginterogasi Jongin sebagai tersangka utama penyembunyian mayat dan dugaan pembunuhan berencana

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Rombongan Minhoo dkk sampai dikantor polisi dengan sangat cepat, jasad Kyungsoo digotong oleh beberapa orang dan dibawa kesalah satu ruangan khusus, ingin dimasukkan kedalam peti es yang memang tersedia di salah satu kamar dikantor polisi itu

"bawa masuk kedalam peti es" perintah Minhoo lagi,

"jangan, tidak… Kyungsoo tidak akan membusuk. Jangan dimasukkan kedalam peti khusus mayat, kumohon" pinta Jongin lagi, dia dipegang oleh dua orang polisi disisi kanan dan kirinya

Minhoo mendekati jasad Kyungsoo yang masih digotong, mengendus-endus pelan dan malah membaui wangi bayi yang menenangkan, wangi yang sama saat namja itu berada diapartemen milik Chanyeol

"Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan bau khas mayat" gumam Baekhyun, heran dengan jasad sahabatnya itu, dan secara otomatis sependapat dengan Jongin

"baiklah, bawa dan tidurkan namja itu dikamar kesehatan" Minhoo merubah perintahnya,

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, polisi-polisi junior menggotong Kyungsoo ke kamar kesehatan yang terdekat

"kau akan diperiksa dan ditanyai di kamar kesehatan juga, sesuai permintaanmu untuk tidak dipisahkan dari namja itu, selama 2 jam" kata Minhoo

Jongin mengangguk, lega karena permintaannya betul-betul dipenuhi

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin digiring masuk kedalam kamar kesehatan, Baekhyun ikut dengannya

Jongin didudukkan disebuah kursi kosong diruangan itu, tepat disampingnya jasad Kyungsoo ditidurkan dengan posisi normal

Baekhyun juga duduk disalah satu kursi disana, memandang dua polisi yang menggiring Jongin, sedangkan Minhoo berbalik keruangan lain, sepertinya memanggil polisi lainnya

"kau tidak membuka borgol Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun, saat melihat dua polisi yang menggiring Jongin hendak keluar

"maaf, kami belum mendapatkan perintah untuk membuka borgolnya" jawab salah satu polisi, berwajah datar, kemudian berlalu dan keluar, diikuti oleh polisi yang satunya lagi

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, memandang Jongin iba

"tidak apa-apa" gumam Jongin pelan, mencoba tersenyum pada namja sahabat Kyungsoo itu

Baekhyun merapatkan kursinya, sesekali melirik jasad Kyungsoo yang tidak jauh darinya

"Jongin, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun, mendahuli pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditanyakan oleh pihak kepolisian

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia menunduk

"apa kau yang membunuh Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menambah pertanyaannya

Jongin sontak mendongak, kaget

"aku sama sekali tidak membunuh Kyungsoo, apa alasanku membunuhnya" jawab Jongin,

Baekhyun mendesah

"aku tahu… aku tahu kau tidak mungkin membunuh namja yang pernah hadir dalam masa lalumu. Tapi… tapi siswa disekolah, pasti mereka menganggap kaulah yang membunuh Kyungsoo, selama ini sikapmu tidak baik pada Kyungsoo, selalu dingin dan tidak bersahabat" ucap Baekhyun, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca

Jongin mendesah, menunduk lagi

"aku tahu, sikapku selalu buruk pada Kyungsoo selama ini, aku terlambat menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo lah cinta sejatiku. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo" kata Jongin, masih menunduk, dia terisak pelan, namja itu jujur mengenai perasaannya

Baekhyun terdiam, dia memandang bergantian antara Jongin dan jasad Kyungsoo

"kau betul-betul mencintai Kyungsoo? Tidak main-main?" tanya Baekhyun, ingin memperjelas

"ya, aku mencintai Kyungsoo, dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku" jawab Jongin, mantap

"aku mengerti, aku bisa merasakan itu"

"…"

"jadi apa yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo meninggal? Apa karena penyakitnya?"

"entahlah, aku menemukan Kyungsoo sudah tidak bernyawa dikamar asrama sekolah, lalu aku membawanya dan…" Jongin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia terisak lagi

"dan kau menyembunyikannya. Untuk apa?"

"ya, aku menyembunyikan jasad Kyungsoo, karena aku yakin Kyungsoo belum benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini, Kyungsoo akan hidup dan hidup bahagia bersamaku" jawab Jongin pelan

"itu tidak mungkin Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah mati. Tidak mungkin bisa hidup lagi" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, prihatin

"aku menantikan keajaiban" kata Jongin, sangat yakin

Baekhyun tidak menimpali, dia mendadak kasihan dengan Jongin, kasihan dengan namja yang diketahuinya selama ini tidak pernah baik pada Kyungsoo, namja yang pada akhirnya menyadari perasaannya saat Kyungsoo sudah tiada

Jongin menggoyangkan tangannya yang diborgol, belum satupun polisi masuk keruangan yang ditempatinya

"aku ingin minta tolong padamu, bisakah kau mengambil ponsel disakuku?" pinta Jongin

"ya, kau ingin menelfon siapa? orangtuamu?"

"tidak, orangtuaku sudah tidak peduli denganku lagi. Aku ingin menghubungi temanku, di kontak namanya Chanyeol hyung. Katakan padanya bahwa aku dikantor polisi sekarang dan katakan juga untuk tidak khawatir padaku, juga pada Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin

Baekhyun mengangguk, merogoh pelan saku Jongin dan mengambil ponsel milik namja berkulit seksi itu

Baekhyun mencari kontak yang bertuliskan Chanyeol, kemudian menghubungi namja itu dan mengatakan mengenai penangkapan Jongin yang kini berada dikantor polisi

Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol ditelefon, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok jasad Kyungsoo yang tidak jauh darinya

Mata Jongin kembali berkaca-kaca, mata yang sudah sembab karena terus menerus menangis

'bangunlah Kyungsoo, bangunlah… bangunlah untukku, untuk cinta kita. Aku tidak peduli jika dipenjara seumur hidup, yang aku inginkan adalah kau bangun, tersenyum dan memelukku' batin Jongin, air matanya lolos lagi

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Masih dikantor polisi,

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ruangan dimana kini Jongin dan jasad Kyungsoo berada dipenuhi oleh sosok-sosok berseragam, polisi tentu saja. polisi yang akan memeriksa dan menginterogasi Jongin mengenai kematian Kyungsoo

Jongin duduk dikursi, tertunduk, sesekali dia melirik kearah jasad Kyungsoo yang dibaringkan. Didepannya juga duduk sosok polisi tampan yang dikenali Jongin sebagai pemimpin razia dikamar apartemen Chanyeol kemarin sore

"jadi kau, aku tidak menyadari kemarin jika kau menyimpan dan menyembunyikan jasad orang mati bersamamu" kata si polisi, tegas dan lantang, polisi yang bernama Siwon

Siwon menatap Jongin, kemudian beralih menatap rekannya, Minhoo, yang menyadari bahwa sosok yang terbaring dikamar apartemen itu tidak sakit, tapi sudah mati

"aku mengapresiasi rekanku, yang menyadari dan bertindak cepat" lanjut Siwon lagi, tersenyum pada Minhoo

Minhoo balas tersenyum, dia berdiri tepat disamping Baekhyun, sepupunya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dijalan, dan melangsungkan percakapan, percakapan yang mengarah pada Jongin yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun sambil menggendong sosok kecil Kyungsoo, dan saat itulah Minhoo dan Baekhyun berinisiatif mencari Jongin, hingga akhirnya Jongin ditemukan disebuah bangunan yang belum jadi, suara namja itu yang berteriak histeris yang membuatnya ditemukan oleh Minhoo dan Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang berada disamping Minhoo memandang jam tangannya, dia menunggu Chanyeol, yang mengatakan akan datang secepatnya untuk melihat Jongin

Sementara itu, Siwon masih terus sibuk dengan Jongin

"jadi katakan kenapa kau menyembunyikan jasad namja itu?" tanya Siwon, keinti pertanyaan, memandang Jongin

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia menunduk, dengan mata sesekali melirik jasad Kyungsoo

"jawablah, jangan persulit kami" lanjut Siwon tegas

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan

"aku menyembunyikan jasad Kyungsoo karena aku mencintainya, dia akan hidup lagi untukku" jawab Jongin, tidak memandang Siwon

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya

"jawaban yang tidak masuk akal" kata Siwon

"gila" Minhoo bergumam pelan, nyaris tidak kentara

Jongin tidak menanggapi, dia tidak peduli dianggap gila, stress, sinting atau apalah namanya, yang pasti namja itu yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan hidup lagi, walaupun jiwa Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan pergi dan tidak bisa kembali lagi

"baiklah, aku ganti pertanyaannya. Apa kau yang membunuh namja itu?" tanya Siwon lagi

"tidak, aku tidak membunuhnya" jawab Jongin, otomatis

"jadi apa penyebab namja itu meninggal?"

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Jongin

"maka dari itu bawa kerumah sakit, namja itu harus diotopsi dan kemudian dikuburkan" Minhoo 'nyelutuk' lagi

Jongin lalu menoleh dan memandang Minhoo intens

"ini belum 2 jam, seorang polisi yang terhormat tidak akan mengingkari janjinya" ucap Jongin, menyinggung Minhoo, sekaligus mengingatkan polisi tampan itu dengan perjanjian yang telah disepakati

Minhoo mendengus tidak kentara

"oh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku" kata Minhoo, menaikkan bola matanya keatas

Siwon terus fokus pada Jongin

"Kim Jongin, kesalahanmu yang paling fatal adalah menyembunyikan orang yang sudah mati dan tidak melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib, terlepas apakah kau yang membunuh namja itu atau tidak, tapi aku bisa memastikan bahwa kau bersalah atas tindakan penyembunyian jasad itu" sahut Siwon, terus memandang wajah Jongin yang menunduk

Jongin ingin menimpali, namun tiba-tiba sosok namja jangkung muncuk dibalik pintu ruangan kesehatan itu

Si namja mencoba menormalkan nafasnya karena habis berlari, dia baru saja adu mulut dengan petugas jaga didepan dan meyakinkan petugas itu bahwa dirinya adalah keluarga Jongin

"Jongin apa yang terjadi?" tanya si namja, dia adalah Chanyeol

Jongin tersenyum pada Chanyeol, tidak menjawab

Chanyeol mendekati Jongin, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu

"Jongin, maafkan aku… aku harus menyampaikan ini, orangtuamu…" tapi kalimat Chanyeol terhenti

"silahkan duduk, Jongin sementara diperiksa. Aku tahu kau cemas dengannya" potong Siwon, mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk dikursi yang kosong

Chanyeol akhirnya duduk, menyimpan sementara info penting untuk Jongin, matanya menatap sosok namja yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun, demikian juga sebaliknya. Masing-masing sudah sadar jika mereka yang berbicara lewat telefon tadi

"ehm…" Minhoo berdehem keras, sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling tatap tanpa kedipan

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendadak salah tingkah, mereka berdua langsung bergaya normal dan menunjukkan sikap tidak terjadi apa-apa

Jongin sejak tadi ditanyai mengenai Kyungsoo, dimulai dari kapan bertemu dengan namja itu dan apa hubungannya dengan si namja

"aku mencintainya, tidak mungkin aku membunuh seseorang yang aku cintai" kata Jongin, jujur

"apa kau sungguh-sungguh? Kau sedang tidak berbohong agar terlepas dari jerat hukum?" Siwon masih sangsi

"aku tidak main-main, aku memang mencintai Kyungsoo" tegas Jongin

Siwon mendesah, tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa selain kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo, dia belum bisa mengulik lebih lanjut

"aku sudah menghubungi 2 dokter forensik untuk datang kesini, memeriksa mengenai penyebab kematian namja itu" kata Siwon, karena dia sudah mendengar mengenai permintaan Jongin yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan jasad Kyungsoo, maka dari itu mendatangkan dokter forensik merupakan langkah tepat untuk menguak penyebab kematian Kyungsoo secepatnya

Jongin terdiam, itu tidak masalah, dia sama sekali tidak membunuh Kyungsoo

Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu, memberikan aba-aba kepada Minhoo juga untuk keluar,

Minhoo bergerak perlahan menuju Jongin

"aku tidak mengingkari janjiku, dokter akan dibawa kesini. Memeriksa penyebab kematian namja itu. Dan aku harap dalam waktu 2 jam kau mendapatkan suatu keajaiban, mungkin…" ucap Minhoo, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, mengikuti Siwon yang telah lebih dahulu keluar

Jongin tidak menanggapi pernyataan Minhoo, hanya desahan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol

"apa yang hyung ingin katakan tadi? Katakanlah hyung" ucap Jongin pada Chanyeol,

Chanyeol mendekat kesamping Jongin

"aku akan mengatakannya nanti, tapi sekarang aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kalimat cepat

"aku ditangkap oleh polisi yang tadi, menjadi tersangka atas tuduhan menyembunyikan mayat dan dugaan pembunuhan berencana" jawab Jongin pelan

"ya tuhan… kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. aku memang dari dulu sudah mengatakan untuk melepaskan kepergian namja itu, tapi… tapi kau…"

"tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku akan menghadapi semua ini"

"tapi… tapi bagaimana jika kau dipenjara, pihak asrama sekolah kemungkinan akan melaporkan dugaan penculikan Kyungsoo" kata Chanyeol, frustrasi

"aku tidak peduli hyung, aku rela dipenjara. Asal Kyungsoo bisa hidup lagi"

"aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Jongin, apa yang akan membuat namja itu hidup lagi?"

"cintaku hyung… cintaku yang akan membuat Kyungsoo bangun dan hidup kembali" ujar Jongin, lalu menoleh kearah jasad Kyungsoo yang terbaring pucat dan kaku

Jongin berdiri perlahan, dia mendekati ranjang besi dimana Kyungsoo kini terbaring, mengarahkan dua tangannya yang terborgol dan memegang lengan Kyungsoo

"aku… aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali untukku…" gumam Jongin pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca lagi

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan itu larut dalam suasana sedih, mereka menganggap Jongin sudah gila, namun disisi lain, mereka juga mengharapkan jika namja yang sudah mati itu bisa hidup lagi, tapi hal seperti itu hanya ada dalam cerita dan dongeng saja, tidak terjadi didunia nyata

"relakan dia Jongin, Kyungsoo pasti tidak ingin melihat kau bersedih seperti ini" kata Chanyeol

"tidak hyung, aku belum merelakan kepergian Kyungsoo, tidak sampai kapanpun" tegas Jongin, terisak pelan

Chanyeol terdiam, menyerah. Dia sudah sering kali mengatakan hal tersebut, namun Jongin selalu menolak dan tidak mengindahkannya

Jongin menghapus air matanya yang tumpah dengan punggung tangannya, dia menoleh pada Chanyeol

"tadi hyung ingin mengatakan apa? katakanlah sekarang, sebelum polisi-polisi itu kembali" ucap Jongin

Chanyeol mendesah kentara, membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada kata yang keluar

"hyung ingin mengatakan apa?" ulang Jongin, memaksa Chanyeol untuk berbicara

"orangtuamu Jongin, tepatnya ommamu…" Chanyeol mendadak berkaca-kaca

"kenapa dengan ommaku?"

"ommamu…"

"…"

"ommamu bunuh diri dan sekarang sudah dikuburkan" ungkap Chanyeol, menunduk

Jongin kaget bukan main, dia langsung merosot ditepi ranjang besi dan terduduk dilantai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lekas memegang bahu Jongin

"tabahlah Jongin, aku turut berduka cita" kata Baekhyun, mengusap bahu lebar Jongin

"ya, kau harus kuat" tambah Chanyeol, juga mengusap bahu Jongin yang lain

Jongin langsung terisak-isak keras, air mata membanjiri pipinya lagi, air mata yang sudah sering keluar untuk Kyungsoo, dan kini menetes untuk ibunya

"ke.. ke.. kenapa omma… ahh…" Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, bibirnya bergetar hebat

"ommamu menusuk perutnya dengan pisau dan meninggal diruang keluarga. Rumahmu sekarang disegel dan dipasangkan garis polisi" terang Chanyeol, menjelaskan apa yang dia ketahui. Info mengenai kematian ibu Jongin didapatnya dari asisten ayahnya yang ingin berkunjung kerumah Jongin, memberitahukan jika Jongin baik-baik saja namun yang ditemuinya malah kematian ibu yang ditinggalkan oleh suaminya itu

"ja.. jadi, jasad omma…"

"tenang saja, jasad ommamu sudah diurus oleh asisten appaku, sepertinya prosesi pemakamannya sudah selesai sejak tadi" kata Chanyeol, masih berusaha menenangkan Jongin

"te.. terima kasih.. hy..hyung…" Jongin terbata-bata

"sama-sama, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku Jongin"

Jongin mencoba untuk tegar, masalah demi masalah, bencana demi bencana menderanya tiada habis. Namja itu berdiri pelan, kembali kesisi ranjang besi jasad Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo ya, ka.. kau mendengarnya bukan… om..ommaku telah tiada, dia.. dia meninggalkanku… dan… aku.. aku tidak ingin kau juga meninggalkanku…" Jongin terisak lagi, namja berkulit seksi itu betul-betul hancur

Chanyeol terus memegang bahu Jongin, berusaha menenangkan sekaligus menjauhkan Jongin dari jasad Kyungsoo, dia takut Jongin berteriak histeris dan malah jadi gila

"ommaku telah pergi, dan kau juga meninggalkanku…" Jongin berteriak keras, menumpahkan sakit yang dirasakannya

"Jongin, tenang… tenanglah" Chanyeol masih berusaha membuat Jongin tenang

Jongin semakin menggila, dua orang penting dalam kehidupannya telah pergi dan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya

"omma… Kyungsoo… jangan tinggalkan aku…" Jongin terus berteriak, tidak bisa menahan dan mengontrol dirinya, borgol dikedua tangannya berbunyi keras karena gesekan

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang polisi masuk dan menghambur kedalam ruang kesehatan tempat Jongin kini tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, salah satunya adalah Siwon, si polisi tampan yang ingin memulai lagi penyelidikan, tapi sepertinya penyelidikan harus dihentikan sementara

"dokter, suntik dia" perintah Siwon, pada salah satu dokter yang bersamanya

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin lunglai dan tidak sadarkan diri, dia disuntik dengan obat penenang dan dibaringkan diranjang kosong, tepat disamping ranjang besi jasad Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, bangunlah…" kata sebuah suara, suara yang lembut dan menenangkan hati

Jongin membuka matanya dengan pelan, netranya memandang sosok namja bermata bulat yang juga memandangnya

Namja itu adalah Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo ya, kau… apa ini benar kau?" kata Jongin lirih

"ya, ini aku… Kyungsoo" jawab si namja, yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum, merasakan suasana terang disekitarnya, banyak cahaya putih yang membuat matanya serasa silau

"aku dimana?" tanya Jongin, merasakan dirinya melayang diudara, dengan posisi berbaring dan Kyungsoo disampingnya,

"kau ada dipikiranmu sendiri Jongin ah" jawab Kyungsoo lembut

"jadi ini tidak nyata?"

"mungkin"

"tapi kau terasanya nyata untukku, Kyungsoo ya…" Jongin menggerakkan tangannya pelan dan meraba pipi Kyungsoo, dia bisa merasakan tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo

"hanya perasaanmu saja Jongin ah, kau sangat menginginkan aku hadir dan nyata untukmu, kau mensugestikan itu dipikiranmu" jelas Kyungsoo

"jadi kau tidak nyata? Tidak hidup?" Jongin frustrasi lagi, tangannya masih membelai pipi Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan

"aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menjaga jasadku selama ini, aku mencintaimu Jongin ah" ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"kau seperti mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal untukku. Tidak, no… jangan pergi"

"aku harus pergi"

"tidak, bagaimana dengan pembuktian cinta itu? Apa lagi yang harus kubuktikan. Kau berjanji tidak akan pergi jika aku belum merelakanmu…"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang

"tidak… Kyungsoo ya… jangan pergi. Kembali… tolong… kembalilah…"

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun, tersentak pelan dengan nafas terengah-engah, keringat membanjiri dahinya. Namja bermaga Kim itu menoleh kiri dan kanan mencari sosok Kyungsoo, dan seperti baru saja bermimpi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, kau dimana? Kau harus kembali padaku…" Jongin berteriak keras

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menunggu Jongin bangun, mendadak mendekati Jongin, berusaha menenangkan namja itu, untuk kesekian kalinya

"tenang Jongin, jasad Kyungsoo sebentar lagi dibawa oleh petugas medis" jelas Chanyeol, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kasihan

"tidak, Minhoo mengatakan akan memberikan waktu 2 jam, dia tidak bisa mengingkari janjinya itu" Jongin menggeleng kasar, ingin beranjak dari ranjang

"ini sudah lewat 2 jam Jongin dan saatnya jasad Kyungsoo memperoleh haknya untuk dikuburkan" terang Chanyeol

"sudah 2 jam?"

"ya, kau tertidur selama 2 jam lebih, akibat pengaruh obat penenang dari dokter tentunya" jawab Chanyeol

Jongin mendadak lemas, air matanya tumpah lagi, dia menoleh kekanan dan memandang sosok jasad Kyungsoo yang ingin dibungkus oleh petugas medis

"jadi.. jadi… Kyungsoo tidak bangun dari tidurnya?" tanya Jongin lirih, sesak

Chanyeol mengangguk, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca, sangat kasihan dengan kondisi Jongin yang belum merelakan kepergian Kyungsoo

Jongin menutup matanya pelan, air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Sepertinya usahanya untuk bersama Kyungsoo dikehidupan nyata tidak membuahkan hasil, semuanya sia-sia

Kyungsoo tidak terbangun, dan sebentar lagi Jongin akan berhadapan dengan hukum karena terbukti menyembunyikan jasad Kyungsoo selama seminggu lebih, dia mungkin akan lolos dari tuduhan pembunuhan berencana, tapi jelas tidak akan lolos dengan tuduhan menyembunyikan mayat namja yatim piatu, semua bukti sudah mengarah padanya

Jongin tidak akan lolos dari jerat hukum dan dinginnya jeruji penjara

Jongin belum membuka matanya, dia masih membayangkan jika Kyungsoo benar-benar hadir bersamanya, hadir dalam sosok namja bemata bulat yang bisa mencium dan memeluknya

Bibir Jongin bergetar hebat

"aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, sampai mati…" gumam Jongin, masih dengan bibir bergetar, hatinya perih

Tiba-tiba…

"Jo.. Jongin ah…" kata sebuah suara, suara yang lemah, namun bisa terdengar

Jongin tersentak kaget, seseorang memanggil namanya, dia sangat mengenali suara itu, suara yang selalu dinantikannya selama ini

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang orang-orang diruangan kesehatan yang menjauh dari ranjang besi dimana Kyungsoo berada

"di… dia… dia hidup lagi…" kata salah satu tim medis, setelah itu mengambil langkah seribu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dia sangat ketakutan

Demikian juga dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka memandang sosok Kyungsoo dengan pandangan takut, mereka mundur perlahan

"Jongin ah…" kembali suara itu terdengar, suara yang keluar dari bibir tebal bentuk love Kyungsoo

Jasad Kyungsoo hidup dan bersuara, bersuara memanggil nama Jongin

"Kyungsoo ya, kau… kau hidup kembali"

Jongin seakan memperoleh tenaga dan energy baru entah dari mana, namja itu beranjak dari ranjangnya cepat dan menghamburkan dirinya ke ranjang Kyungsoo

Jongin dengan tangan yang masih terborgol memegang lengan kecil Kyungsoo, namja itu menatap Kyungsoo yang belum membuka matanya

Jongin langsung mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo, pelan dan lembut, dan tidak menunggu lama mata bulat Kyungsoo perlahan terbuka. Mata kedua namja itu saling pandang

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo

"aku… aku tahu, aku yakin jika kau pasti akan kembali… kembali untukku Kyungsoo ya" air mata Jongin kembali menetes, air mata bahagia tentunya

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, mata yang baru terbuka sejak seminggu lamanya, namja itu juga tersenyum, memperlihatkan senyum bentuk hatinya, senyuman yang berasal dari the real Kyungsoo, namja kecil bermata bulat yang sebenarnya, Kyungsoo yang hidup

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin, merapatkan tubuh tegap itu padanya, karena dia tahu Jongin tidak mungkin memeluknya dengan keadaan tangan terborgol

Jongin terisak-isak

"kau kembali… kau kembali… ini bukan mimpi bukan?"

"ya, ini bukan mimpi. aku kembali Jongin ah, semua karenamu… kau yang membuatku kembali, kau telah melewati ujian pembuktian cinta itu. Kau menderita selama menjaga dan merawat jasadku, kau memutuskan pacarmu, tidak tergoda dengan yeoja manapun, kau menyayangiku, mencintaiku dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu. Dan kau tidak peduli menderita asalkan aku bisa hidup kembali. Ujian-ujian itu telah kau lewati… terima kasih Jongin ah" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar

Jongin semakin terisak, dia segukan, perasaan senang dan bahagia membuncah didalam dirinya, yang maha kuasa mengabulkan doanya selama ini, dia dipertemukan dan disatukan lagi dengan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang wajar dan normal

Tidak lama, dua orang polisi masuk, mereka berlari karena melihat salah satu petugas medis yang ketakutan dan baru saja keluar dari kamar kesehatan

"ada apa ini sebenarnya? Oh, ya Tuhan… aku tidak percaya…" Siwon yang berkata, kalimatnya terhenti, matanya tepat menatap Kyungsoo yang memeluk Jongin

"imposibble, namja itu hidup lagi" gumam Minhoo yang ada disamping Siwon, mengucek matanya, meyakinkan penglihatannya

Tidak ketinggalan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak sadar saling menempel didekat pintu, masih menerka-nerka bahwa itu adalah hantu Kyungsoo yang bangkit dan ingin membalas dendam seperti di film-film horor

"oh, maaf…" kata Baekhyun, sejak tadi dia memegang lengan Chanyeol, tidak sadar tentunya

"tidak apa-apa" timpal Chanyeol, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Semua orang yang hadir diruang kesehatan itu menyaksikan peristiwa yang langka, dimana namja yang seharusnya sudah mati dan harus dikuburkan tiba-tiba bangun dan hidup lagi

Keajaiban memang selalu ada untuk mereka yang layak untuk menerimanya

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya masih sedikit pucat, namun suhu tubuhnya sudah normal, hangat

"usahamu tidak sia-sia Jongin ah" ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"ya, tapi jiwamu mengatakan padaku tidak akan kembali lagi, jiwa itu akan pergi untuk selamanya"

"jiwaku memang akan pergi, pergi dan kembali kejasadku, dan jiwa itu tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu, karena jiwa itu sudah bersatu dan ada dihadapanmu sekarang, yaitu diriku sepenuhnya, Do Kyungsoo yang hidup" jelas Kyungsoo, kali ini dia yang membelai pipi Jongin

Chanyeol berdehem pelan, dia sebetulnya masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, tapi sepertinya dia memang harus mempercayai itu

"temanku tidak bersalah. Kyungsoo tidak meninggal, jadi tunggu apa lagi… lepaskan borgol ditangan Jongin" ucap Chanyeol, berkata pada Siwon yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu ruangan

Siwon sedikit terkaget dan langsung tersadar

"baiklah… Taemin, lepaskan borgol itu" perintah Siwon, dia menoleh dan mencari-cari juniornya yang tidak kelihatan

"mana Taemin?" tanya Siwon pada Minhoo

"dia lari sejak tadi, sepertinya ketakutan" jawab Minhoo, yang melihat rekannya yang bernama Taemin yang langsung kabur saat mendengar jasad Kyungsoo memanggil nama Jongin

"oh, kalau begitu kau saja yang membukanya. Kau punya kunci cadangan tentunya" kata Siwon

"baiklah"

Minhoo bergerak perlahan, gerakannya takut-takut, dia mendekati Jongin dan meraih borgol yang mengunci kedua tangan namja itu

Jongin terdiam, sebentar lagi kedua tangannya akan bebas

"kau bebas Jongin" kata Minhoo, setelah berhasil membuka borgol ditangan Jongin, dia melirik singkat kearah Kyungsoo, masih teringat saat dia meraba tubuh namja itu yang dingin

"terima kasih" Jongin berterima kasih dan membungkuk singkat

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, tubuh yang kini hidup dan bernafas, hidup untuknya

"aku bahagia memelukmu seperti ini, pelukan yang kunantikan selama ini. Memeluk ragamu yang hidup dan kau akan membalas pelukanku" Jongin terisak lagi, entah mengapa namja itu sangat mudah mellow

"aku juga Jongin ah, aku selalu memimpikan kau memelukku saat aku sudah kembali" timpal Kyungsoo, memejamkan matanya

"mungkin kau akan bosan mendengar kalimat ini, tapi… aku.. aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo yaa" kata Jongin

"aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya, aku juga mencintaimu Jongin ah" balas Kyungsoo, membalas kalimat cinta dan pelukan cinta dari Jongin

Perjuangan cinta Jongin ternyata tidak sia-sia, dia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo 'bangun' dari tidur panjangnya, berhasil melewati ujian 'pembuktian cinta' sebagai salah satu syarat agar Kyungsoo bisa kembali lagi kedunia dan bersatu dengannya

Rasa cinta Jongin yang besar pada Kyungsoo membuat kematian yang sudah menjemput Kyungsoo terbatalkan, kematian itu digantikan oleh kehidupan baru, kehidupan yang kini dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo, dia seperti terlahir kembali, terlahir tanpa penyakit yang pernah dideritanya, namja itu seperti kertas putih sekarang

Kyungsoo terlahir kembali untuk menemani hidup seorang Kim Jongin, seorang yang begitu sangat mencintainya, mencintai dengan tulus

Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa bersatu di dunia

Keajaiban itu benar-benar sudah terjadi, Miracle of Love

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Yuhuu, chapter 7 is back. Semoga chapter ini menjawab rasa penasaran pembaca semua mengenai kelanjutan nasib dan kisah couple kita di FF sederhana ini, mungkin dichapter ini bisa dikatakan ceritanya selesai, tapi sepertinya masih butuh 1 chapter lagi… kalau pembaca menginginkan

Terima kasih selalu diucapkan bagi pembaca yang terus mengikuti FF ini, terlebih pada yang memberikan **Coment dan Reviewnya** selama ini, arigatou…

Baiklah, Reviewnya lagi-lagi dinantikan, sampai jumpa dichapter terakhir jika masih berkenan… **Salam LovExo**

**Thanks For Reviews :**

**Humaira9394, Viyomi, andrian. Stevano, Taman Coklat, Lovesoo, OhLu BalBal, nam, firda-xmin, shikyung3, SuvinaAsantoni, Im Magnae, lalat. pucing, lovely autumn, Alienbaby88, VijnaPutri, choi seul bee, lolamoet, SognatoreL, zhea. Zhiioott, vira, diochan, sooman, kyung, dio, Doaddict, dyifa, nyohssehun, yasaya. mei, hoshina. imeta, deer0926, azzprynk, ukiss, hyuna12, boyboy, dokyungsoosx, luphbepz, nyohssehun, zelo. totomato. 330, nurul cynkeomma, metayaoilover, RarasAsti, dll**

**By : Han Kang Woo **(eks Silent Kaisoo)


	8. Ending

**After 5 Years ago**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, etc**

"**Only Kaisoo"**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (?)**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (Boys Love), **

**Rated : T+**

**Chapter Ending**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berpelukan erat, seakan mereka berdua enggan saling melepas dan berpisah. Beberapa pasang mata memandang moment manis tersebut

"ehm…" Minhoo berdehem pelan, namja polisi itu masih disana

"sepertinya kita harus keluar dulu" kata Siwon, paham dengan keadaan yang ada, polisi tampan tersebut sebetulnya masih takjub dengan peristiwa hidupnya kembali namja yang sudah mati, namun sepertinya dia harus mempercayai bahwa 'keajaiban' itu memang ada

"ya, ayo" tukas Minhoo, memasukkan tangan kedalam sakunya, dia memberikan isyarat pada Baekhyun sepupunya untuk keluar juga

Siwon dan Minhoo meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling berdekatan (sudah tidak menempel lagi) juga tersadar dengan keadaan

"Kyung, aku keluar dulu" kata Baekhyun, masih terasa aneh mengatakan itu pada namja yang beberapa jam yang lalu dipeluknya dalam keadaan tidak bernafas

Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin, dia mengecup bibir namja itu, kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun

"aku rindu padamu Baek" ucap Kyungsoo, merentangkan tangannya, tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi sebelum memeluknya dulu

Baekhyun juga tersenyum, kemudian bergerak dan memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, kedua namja itu kembali terisak-isak lagi

"aku bersyukur kau kembali Kyung" isak Baekhyun, mengeratkan pelukannya

"ya, semua berkat Jongin dan doa kalian tentunya" timpal Kyungsoo, mengusap punggung Baekhyun

Beberapa detik kemudian, pelukan kedua namja itu terlepas, rasa rindu mereka sudah terobati

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan banyak moment, perlahan mendekat

"hm, perkenalkan namaku Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Kyungsoo

"ya, aku kenal hyung. Terima kasih karena hyung selama ini sudah membantu Jongin" balas Kyungsoo, menjabat tangan Chanyeol, kemudian membungkuk singkat

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa aneh karena Kyungsoo tahu bahwa selama ini dia sering membantu Jongin

"aku hanya menebak tentunya" tukas Kyungsoo cepat, seperti membaca pikiran Chanyeol. Seperti yang diketahui bahwa selama ini jiwa Kyungsoo selalu muncul dan otomatis tahu dengan bantuan yang diberikan Chanyeol selama ini

"Jongin adalah sahabatku" Chanyeol tertawa lebar, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Keempat namja itu kemudian saling tertawa bersama, suasana canggung pasca hidupnya Kyungsoo sudah sirna, tergantikan dengan suasana ceria dan mengalir

"baiklah, kami berdua keluar dulu… aku ingin meminta Baekhyun menemaniku kesuatu tempat" kata Chanyeol, dia tersenyum pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kemudian melirik Baekhyun

"ya, kami akan pergi sebentar, tidak lama" Baekhyun cepat menambahkan, paham dengan maksud Chanyeol yang ingin memberikan waktu berdua pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan

Dan kemudian, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu, menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua saja diruang kesehatan tersebut

.

.

.

.

Hening

Itulah suasana yang dirasakan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo diruang kesehatan. Diruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan posisi Kyungsoo didepannya dan dirinya dibelakang, memangku namja kecil itu

"aku selalu menantikan hari ini Kyungsoo ya" kata Jongin pelan, membunuh keheningan

"aku juga, aku ingin terus seperti ini" timpal Kyungsoo, memejamkan mata bulatnya

Jongin menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Kyungsoo, merasakan lembutnya pipi itu menyentuh kulitnya yang seksi

"aku minta maaf dengan semua yang pernah terjadi dimasa lalu Kyungsoo ya" tukas Jongin, mendesah pelan

"minta maaf untuk apa? kau tidak salah apa-apa" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti

"aku selalu mengabaikan dan menyakitimu dimasa lalu" Jongin mendesah lagi

"aku sama sekali tidak tersakiti, aku bahagia mencintaimu, walau saat itu kau belum membalas cintaku" ungkap Kyungsoo

"tapi tetap saja aku menyakitimu, aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku. Kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, tapi aku tidak pernah menjawab dan membalasnya" jelas Jongin, semakin menempelkan lembut pipinya dengan pipi Kyungsoo

"kau sudah membalas cintaku, kau membalasnya seminggu yang lalu" ucap Kyungsoo, masih mengingat kala nafasnya sudah putus dan jiwanya terlepas, Jongin datang, memeluknya dan mengungkapkan cintanya, saat itu dia tahu karena jiwanya sudah muncul namun belum terlihat oleh Jongin

"aku terlambat"

"terlambat lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu"

"terima kasih Kyungsoo ya"

"aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, kau membuatku kembali kedunia ini. kaulah satu-satunya alasanku belum bisa pergi"

Jongin tersenyum, melepaskan gesekan pelan pipinya dan pipi Kyungsoo, dia kemudian memutar tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan membuat namja itu berhadapan dengannya

"apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku Kyungsoo ya? Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi" kata Jongin, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca lagi, mengingat kabar kematian ibunya sendiri

"tentu saja, aku juga sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa, selain kau Jongin ah" Kyungsoo tersenyum, langsung setuju untuk tinggal bersama Jongin

Seperti yang diketahui, kedua orang tua Kyungsoo meninggal sejak lama, neneknya lah yang mengasuhnya, namun neneknya juga harus kembali ke sang pencipta, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo harus rela tinggal diasrama sekolah

"terima kasih, karena kau setuju untuk tinggal bersamaku" gumam Jongin, masih menatap Kyungsoo

"aku tidak akan jauh darimu…. Soal ommamu, aku turut berduka cita Jongin ah"

"ya, tidak mengapa. Kita akan bersama-sama melihat pemakaman omma"

"tapi apakah rumahmu itu bisa ditinggali? Polisi pasti akan menyegel rumah itu setelah peristiwa kematian ommamu" kata Kyungsoo,

"jangan khawatir mengenai itu, aku rasa Chanyeol bisa membantu menyelesaikannya. Kita akan tinggal dirumahku, hanya berdua"

"namja itu begitu baik, kau beruntung mendapatkan teman sepertinya" Kyungsoo memuji Chanyeol

"ya, aku berhutang budi padanya. Dia yang menyelamatkanku saat aku mencoba menenggelamkan diriku bersamamu, dia juga yang memberikan tumpangan diapartemennya, turut menyembunyikan kematianmu atas permintaanku dan mengurus pemakaman ommaku. Chanyeol hyung begitu baik"

"aku harap kita tidak merepotkannya lagi"

"tentu, tentu… setelah aku meminta tolong agar rumahku bisa ditinggali lagi, aku berjanji akan berusaha sendiri. Kita akan tinggal bersama, aku akan bekerja dan kau akan tetap bersekolah" ucap Jongin, semangat

"aku tidak ingin bersekolah lagi Jongin ah" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan

"kenapa?"

"aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Jika kau bekerja, aku akan menunggumu dirumah, memasak untukmu dan kita akan makan bersama" sahut Kyungsoo, matanya berbinar

"tapi, sangat disayangkan jika kau tidak melanjutkan…"

"aku tidak akan sekolah lagi. Kau juga tidak sekolah, maka aku juga tidak akan sekolah" potong Kyungsoo

"baiklah… baiklah… kau sangat keras kepala" Jongin mengacak pelan rambut jatuh Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian mendadak wajahnya murung dan resah

"tapi… tapi yang aku takutkan, apakah… apakah penyakit Leukimiamu akan muncul lagi?" Jongin berujar, tersirat rasa takut yang besar diwajah tampannya

Kyungsoo tersenyum bentuk love

"tenang saja, penyakitku itu sudah terangkat. Aku seperti namja yang baru lahir, tanpa penyakit apa-apa"

"benarkah?" wajah takut Jongin seketika berganti ceria

"tentu saja, aku tidak merasakan sakit dan lelah lagi, aku merasa sehat sepenuhnya. Berkat kau" senyuman Kyungsoo semakin lebar, yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat senyuman bentuk love itu akan merasa bahagia

Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat, matanya berkaca-kaca, ingin menumpahkan air mata bahagianya

"terima kasih Tuhan, engkau mengembalikan Kyungsoo-ku dalam keadaan utuh dan sempurna" gumam Jongin, semakin bahagia

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan dari namjanya itu, mengelus punggung Jongin pelan

'aku juga berterima kasih tuhan, engkau mengizinkanku kembali kedunia ini dan bersatu dengan Jongin, namja cinta sejatiku… terima kasih' batin Kyungsoo, air mata bahagia mengalir dari mata bulat indahnya

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Besoknya,

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini berada didepan rumah milik keluarga Jongin, rumah satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan oleh Mr. Kim, ayah Jongin, yang kini entah dimana keberadaannya. Ayah Jongin itu meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan istri dan anaknya sendiri, dan tidak ada seorangpun tahu dimana dia sekarang

Jongin menatap rumahnya yang sudah terbebas dari garis polisi, semua berkat Chanyeol, atau lebih tepatnya karena asisten ayah Chanyeol, yang bisa selalu diandalkan dalam banyak hal

"terima kasih hyung, aku bisa menempati lagi rumah ini" kata Jongin, kalimatnya ditujukan untuk Chanyeol

"bukan apa-apa Jongin, tapi apa kau yakin tidak ingin tinggal diapartemenku lagi, tentunya bersama Kyungsoo" sahut Chanyeol,

"terima kasih hyung, aku sudah sering merepotkan hyung. Aku akan tinggal dirumahku sendiri, bersama Kyungsoo… bantuan hyung sudah terlalu banyak" ucap Jongin, memberikan pandangan terima kasih pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mengangguk pelan, sepertinya tinggal dirumah bersama Kyungsoo merupakan pilihan terbaik bagi Jongin saat ini

Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun, memegang tangan namja bereyeliner tipis itu

"terima kasih Baek, selama ini kau selalu menjadi temanku diasrama, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah bersamamu… dan aku berharap kau menamatkan sekolahmu dan memperoleh nilai yang baik" ucap Kyungsoo, kemarin dia sudah mengatakan perihal keinginannya untuk tidak melanjutkan pendidikan, awalnya Baekhyun tidak setuju, tapi karena dia meyakinkan, akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah dan ikut dengan pilihannya

"aku masih berharap kau melanjutkan sekolahmu Kyung, tapi sepertinya kau telah memikirkan pilihanmu ini baik-baik, dan aku selalu mendukungmu" timpal Baekhyun

Kyungsoo sumringah, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun, pelukan antar sahabat yang singkat dan hangat

"terima kasih Baek, aku juga mendoakan yang terbaik untuku" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya

"sama-sama, kita akan saling mendoakan"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melepaskan pelukan persahabatan mereka, dia kemudian memandang Jongin, menepuk pelan bahu namja seksi itu

"baiklah Jongin, jaga dirimu dan Kyungsoo. Kau telah memilih jalanmu sendiri, dan aku akan selalu ada dipihakmu" ucap Chanyeol

"sama-sama hyung, terima kasih atas pertolongan hyung selama ini" Jongin mengulang lagi ucapan terima kasihnya

Kedua namja itu kemudian berpelukan, pelukan yang sama yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, pelukan persahabatan yang tidak akan luntur

"baiklah, kami pergi dulu" ucap Chanyeol pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, lalu melirik Baekhyun singkat

"sampai jumpa lagi" Baekhyun menimpali, dia sekali lagi memeluk Kyungsoo, kemudian menjabat tangan Jongin

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi bersama, meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah membuat pilihan untuk tinggal berdua dalam satu rumah

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah, rumah yang kini hanya mereka berdua yang akan menghuninya, rumah keluarga Kim yang sudah tidak utuh lagi

Kedua namja itu berjalan pelan, Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya lebih masuk kedalam

"kau masih ingat saat kubawa kesini?" tanya Jongin pelan, memandang interior dan perabot rumahnya yang tidak terawat lagi

"ya, aku masih mengingatnya Jongin ah, saat itu ommamu berada diruangan itu" jawab Kyungsoo, sambil menunjuk ruang keluarga yang telah kosong, dimana ruangan itulah tempat ibu Jongin menusuk dirinya sendiri, mengakhiri hidupnya

"ya, ommaku saat itu mengusirku… aku tahu omma melakukannya karena kecewa dengan appa yang meninggalkan kami. omma tentu saja tidak bermaksud mengusirku" desah Jongin, menunduk sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca lagi

Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin yang memegangnya, mengusap pelan punggung tangan itu

"ommamu tentu saja tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Kau adalah anak satu-satu yang dimilikinya" Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur Jongin, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan saat ditinggal oleh orangtua yang disayangi, dia juga merasakannya

Jongin mencoba tersenyum, melepaskan tangannya kemudian merangkul Kyungsoo erat

"ayo kita kekamarku" ajak Jongin,

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, setuju

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar Jongin yang selama seminggu lebih ditinggalkan penghuninya, kamar itu sedikit berantakan, dengan debu yang menjadi penghias disana sini

"maaf, kamarku berantakan… aku tidak sempat membersihkannya sebelum aku pergi" kata Jongin, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"aku akan membersihkannya, tenang saja" timpal Kyungsoo, dia memang namja yang menyukai kebersihan dan tidak akan keberatan melakukan pekerjaan yang biasanya dikerjakan oleh kaum hawa itu

"jangan sekarang Kyungsoo ya, kau baru sadar dan…"

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa Jongin ah, aku sehat dan bugar"

"aku tidak mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku untuk bersih-bersih"

"tapi aku senang melakukannya, membersihkan, memasak dan sebagainya"

Kyungsoo mengarahkan matanya kesekeliling ruangan, mencari alat kebersihan yang bisa digunakannya, namun kemudian tanpa aba-aba dan pendahuluan, Jongin langsung memeluknya dari belakang

"tahan dulu Kyungsoo ya, bersih-bersih bisa dilakukan bersama-sama" ucap Jongin, berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo

Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak memerah, dia menunduk, pinggangnya sekarang terlingkar tangan kokoh Jongin

"kau… kau ingin apa Jongin ah?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut

"aku ingin… ingin…"

"…"

"hanya ingin memelukmu dan kita seperti ini" jawab Jongin pelan, mengeratkan pelukannya

Kyungsoo mendongak, jelas terasa dagu Jongin yang menempel dibahu sempitnya, dia menoleh pelan

"aku kira kau…"

"tidak Kyungsoo ya, tidak… aku tidak akan melakukan itu, sampai waktunya tiba" potong Jongin, mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Kyungsoo

"ya, kita tidak akan melakukannya itu"

"tapi… sebenarnya aku pernah menganggap bahwa melakukan itu adalah salah satu jalan untuk 'pembuktian cinta'… apa kau setuju?" kata Jongin, yang dimaksudkannya tentu saja 'seks'

"tidak, aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan hal itu, seks hanyalah bonus dari sebuah ikatan cinta yang telah terjadi, merupakan sebuah pilihan apakah ingin dilakukan atau tidak, tapi itu bukanlah pembuktian cinta menurutku… pembuktian cinta adalah seperti yang kau lakukan Jongin ah, berkorban… berkorban dalam kesakitan, berkorban untukku. Untuk cinta kita" Kyungsoo memberikan pandangannya mengenai 'pembuktian cinta'

Jongin tersenyum diatas bahu sempit Kyungsoo, semakin mempererat pelukan cintanya

"kau memang Kyungsoo-ku, Kyungsoo yang kukenal dan sampai sekarang tidak berubah"

"kau juga adalah Jongin-ku, Jongin yang kucintai sejak dulu dan akan menjagaku selamanya" timpal Kyungsoo

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pelan, membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menatap mata namja itu,

"apa kita akan selalu seperti ini?" tanya Jongin, memegang pipi Kyungsoo

"ya, kita akan selalu seperti ini" jawab Kyungsoo

"apa kau tidak menyesal tinggal dan hidup bersamaku, aku bukanlah namja kaya yang bisa memberikanmu segalanya. Aku hanya memiliki cinta"

"itulah yang kubutuhkan Jongin ah, cintamu… cinta yang kuharapkan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan cinta itulah yang membuatku kembali dan bisa bersamamu… aku berterima kasih atas cintamu yang besar itu" Kyungsoo tersenyum love lips

Jongin juga tersenyum, kemudian bergerak perlahan dan membenamkan bibir seksinya ke bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan lembut, ciuman mesra yang menenangkan dan menetramkan jiwa

Beberapa detik saling menempelkan bibir, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, namun tidak menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo

"I love you Kyungsoo ya" ucap Jongin, nafasnya menyapu bibir Kyungsoo

"I love you too, Jongin ah" balas Kyungsoo, nafasnya menyatu dengan nafas Jongin

Dan kedua namja itu berpelukan lagi

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Semilir angin dan kicauan burung menghilangkan kesunyian disuatu area pemakaman yang tidak jauh dari kota Chuncheon, pemakaman yang terdapat pusara putih dan tanahnya masih sedikit basah

Disanalah berdiri dua namja, namja yang saling berpegangan tangan dengan sangat erat, memandang pusara putih didepan mereka

Kedua namja itu adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo untuk semakin mendekat kepemakaman, pemakaman ibunya tentu saja

Jongin berlutut, Kyungsoo juga mengikuti

"omma… omma maafkan aku, aku belum sempat membahagiakan omma. omma telah lebih dulu meninggalkanku" rintih Jongin, dia menggenggam tanah merah yang basah, disertai isakan tertahan

Kyungsoo yang berada disamping Jongin, memegang bahu lebar namja disampingnya itu, mencoba mengalirkan ketenangan dan kehangatan

"ommamu telah pergi, dan aku yakin dia sedang tersenyum padamu di alam sana" gumam Kyungsoo, karena dirinya pernah mengalami sendiri saat dimana jiwa melayang dan bisa mengamati orang-orang yang ditinggalkan didunia

Namun Kyungsoo yakin, ibu Jongin tidak sama dengan dirinya, ibu Jongin dipastikan sudah beristirahat dengan tenang dan tidak menggantung seperti dirinya dulu

Jongin mengangguk pelan, memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang ada dibahunya

"omma, aku membawa calon menantu omma… aku harap omma merestui hubungan kami" kata Jongin

Hening, hanya desah angin yang menimpali pernyataan Jongin

"calon menantu omma namanya Kyungsoo, dialah yang kupilih sebagai pendampingku seumur hidup" desah Jongin, menghaluskan tanah merah yang ada ditangannya

Namja itu kemudian meneteskan air matanya, bersedih lagi

Kyungsoo yang melihat namjanya menangis, dengan cepat mengarahkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata Jongin pelan

"ommamu pasti tidak ingin melihat kau bersedih, sama denganku, aku juga tidak ingin melihat kau menangis dan sedih seperti ini" gumam Kyungsoo, ibu jarinya menyapu air mata Jongin yang menetes

Jongin mengangguk pelan, membuang tanah merah yang ada ditangannya, kemudian memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan berdiri bersama-sama

"aku yakin ommamu akan bahagia jika melihat anaknya juga bahagia, tersenyumlah" kata Kyungsoo, yang lebih dahulu tersenyum

Jongin tersenyum, senyuman ketegaran dari seorang namja bermarga Kim

Jongin langsung merangkul Kyungsoo, merapatkan namja itu ketubuhnya, semilir angin meniup rambutnya dan rambut Kyungsoo. Wajah Jongin mendadak berubah lagi, dia seperti menyimpan kekhawatiran, tapi bukan mengenai kematian ibunya yang memang sudah direlakannya

"sebenarnya… sebenarnya aku masih takut Kyungsoo ya… aku takut… aku takut jika ini hanyalah mimpi, aku takut jika kau hanya hadir dimimpiku. omma telah meninggalkanku, dan aku takut jika kau juga telah menyusul omma… aku takut… aku takut…" bibir Jongin bergetar hebat mengatakan itu semua, dia mendadak rapuh lagi

Kyungsoo melepas rangkulan Jongin pelan, namja itu kemudian mengarahkan dirinya dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin, hal yang sudah sering mereka lakukan akhir-akhir ini

"lihat mataku Jongin ah, kau sedang tidak bermimpi. Aku Kyungsoo, takdirmu yang hidup. Aku bukanlah mimpi, bukanlah bayangan, bukanlah jiwa yang menggantung. Aku Do Kyungsoo yang hidup untukmu, karena cintamu. Jadi jangan takut lagi dan menganggap ini semua adalah mimpi dan tidak nyata" ujar Kyungsoo, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada bidang Jongin

Jongin menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, mata besar bening yang sempurna, matanya menatap tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya dan memegang pipi Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin memejamkan matanya singkat, kemudian membukanya lagi

"ya, aku sedang tidak bermimpi. Kau memang kembali untukku" ucap Jongin, tersenyum bahagia, ketakutannya menghilang, Kyungsoo berhasil meyakinkannya lagi

"kembali untuk bersama" tambah Kyungsoo, namja itu juga tersenyum, melepas telapak tangannya dari dada namjanya

Dan kemudian, mereka berdua berpelukan lagi, entah pelukan yang keberapa kalinya. Yang pasti mereka akan selalu berpelukan dan menumpahkan rasa rindu mereka berdua karena sempat terpisah ruang dan alam

"cinta kita selamanya…" gumam Jongin, masih memeluk Kyungsoo, dengan posisi tepat didepan makam ibunya

"selamanya berdua dan kematian tidak akan memisahkan" timpal Kyungsoo, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hangat dan lembutnya dalam dekapan namjanya, Jongin

Jongin dan Kyungsoo betul-betul telah bersatu, bukan bersatu lewat khayalan, lewat mimpi atau lewat angan. mereka berdua bersatu dalam 'Kehidupan Nyata', bersatu dalam cinta yang besar dan sejati dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, walau kematian sekalipun

The Real Life and Real Love

Jongin Kyungsoo Selamanya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

Akhinya FF sederhana ini tamat, dichapter 8. Maaf jika dichapter pamungkas ini hanya berisi epilog yang pendek, chapter ini hanya bonus sebenarnya, karena dichap lalu ceritanya sudah mencapai klimaks dan selesai

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang selama ini memberikan **Komentar dan Reviewnya**, itulah yang membuat FF ini dapat diselesaikan dan lanjut hingga tahap ending, gomawo again

Aku sudah membuat **6 FF berchapter** (dan rata-rata memang Kaisoo yang mendominasi) dan semua FF itu sudah **ditamatkan (Ending)** dan memang aku tidak ingin 'menggantungkan' FF, sebelum hiatus dan vakum dari dunia Ffn.

Maka dari itu aku meminta maaf jika banyak salah kata selama ini, aku mau **go out** dulu dari dunia Ffn terutama Fandom Screenplays yang sudah banyak memberikan pelajaran menulis dan hiburan selama ini… mudah-mudahan kita semua bisa 'bersua' lagi dalam kata dan kalimat dimasa yang akan datang

Sampai jumpa lagi untuk kalian semua yang sempat membaca dan menikmati karyaku yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna…

Review lagi ya, sebagai pemanis dan penutup

Salam Sukses Selalu (S3)… **Love Exolution**

**Thanks For Reviews :**

**Humaira9394, Viyomi, andrian. Stevano, Taman Coklat, Lovesoo, Nurfadillah, baekfrappe, ViraaHee, OhLu BalBal, nam, firda-xmin, shikyung3, SuvinaAsantoni, Im Magnae, lalat. pucing, lovely autumn, Alienbaby88, VijnaPutri, choi seul bee, lolamoet, SognatoreL, zhea. Zhiioott, vira, diochan, sooman, kyung, dio, Doaddict, dyifa, nyohssehun, yasaya. mei, hoshina. imeta, deer0926, azzprynk, ukiss, hyuna12, boyboy, dokyungsoosx, luphbepz, nyohssehun, zelo. totomato. 330, nurul cynkeomma, metayaoilover, RarasAsti, dhiya. yifantao, etc**

**By : Han Kang Woo **(eks Silent Kaisoo)


End file.
